


Livredderen

by Kudzibisa



Category: SKAM (TV)
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 56,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudzibisa/pseuds/Kudzibisa
Summary: I et parallelt univers møtes Isak og Even under dramatiske omstendigheter. Even er førstemann til ulykkesstedet når Isak havner i et voldsomt bilkrasj.Det blir et første møte som ingen av dem klarer å glemme.EllerAU der Even (helt bokstavelig talt) redder Isak. Redder Isak han tilbake?





	1. Bare pust rolig

**Author's Note:**

> Tilbake alt? Ja, rekker ikke savne meg gitt. Har hatt denne AU-ideen lenge. Måtte bare få den ned og ut av hodet... Hope it can entertain you lovely people. Hvis ikke, blir det kanskje min første one shot? :)
> 
> Tittel etter Kent-sangen, Livreddaren.

 

  **ISAK**

 

I øyeblikket bilen treffer, er det som om volumet på verden blir skrudd opp på max. Det voldsomme smellet av metall er overdøvende. Lyden av knusende glass fyller ørene.

Så blir alt stille og svart.  
Så lyst igjen.

Lyset fortsetter å skifte fra blendende hvitt lys, til bekmørkt. Lyst, mørkt, lyst, mørkt. Blinkende som om noen driver å slår av og på en lysbryter i et mørkt rom.

Når det er mørkt er alt helt stille. Når det er lyst kan jeg hører jeg lyden av regndråper mot metall og en svak susing. Som lyden av luft som slippes ut.

  
Jeg foretrekker det mørkt og stille. For når jeg er våken kan jeg kjenne den ubehagelige smaken av kobber fra blodet som samler seg i munnen. Jeg kjenner tungen min bade i den tykke varme væsken. Jeg hoster og det renner ut, men munnen fylles sakte opp igjen.

Det verker i foten, i magen. Overalt. Det presser på brystkassen som om jeg har tunge steiner på meg som graver seg inn i huden.

Jeg suger inn luft. Det føles som at lungene mine er blitt for trange til å puste inn nok. Luften smaker bensin.

  
I det fjerne hører jeg bildekk som skrenser. En bildør. En stemme. Stemmen er dempet og langt vekke. Det føles ut som at jeg er under vann, dypt nede i et basseng, og noen snakker til meg fra oppe fra overflaten.

Jeg kjenner en hånd på ansiktet. På halsen. En varm stor hånd. Stemmen er mørk og behagelig. Men jeg registrerer ikke alt den sier. Men hører et spørsmål. Om jeg hører han? Ja, jeg hører. Men klarer ikke svare.

Det blir svart igjen, men plutselig drar en intenst smerte meg ut av mørket. Tvinger meg tilbake til virkeligheten med et skrik. Det er som ti skarpe kniver er stukket inn i brystkassen. Jeg er i bevegelse. Svever over bakken. Jeg må holde meg fast. Jeg klamrer meg rundt en nakke. En svak lukt av søte einer fyller nesen min. Parfyme. Ryggen min møter hardt underlag, nå er det som knivene stikkes inn bak i ryggen.

Stødige hender snur meg over på siden. Den intense smerten slipper litt taket, men bare litt. Nå er det som fem kniver, i stedet for ti.

Noe varmt legges over meg. En jakke. Jeg klarer puste bedre. Lungene kjennes mindre trang. Jeg forsøker konsentrere meg om den mørke, rolige og vennlige stemmen.

“Ambulansen er på vei. Dette kommer til å gå helt fint. Bare pust rolig.”

Faen, kanskje denne stemmen er den siste stemmen jeg noengang kommer til å høre. Jeg er så redd. Så fryktelig fryktelig redd.

Eieren av stemmen brer jakken enda bedre rundt meg, da klarer jeg gripe hånden hans. Jeg griper den med all den styrke jeg har. Klamrer fast. Jeg føler han knipe tilbake. Så lenge jeg klarer å holde fast til denne hånden og kjenne den varme håndflaten mot min, så vet jeg at jeg er i live. Selv når stemmen forsvinner langt bort igjen og mørket brer seg over meg, så kjenner jeg fremdeles varmen fra hånden.

 

Når jeg åpner øynene igjen, stirrer jeg opp og ser bare hvitt. Jeg er redd for at jeg ikke er i denne verden lenger, men kniper neven og kjenner at jeg fremdeles holder en hånd. Og den varme hånden holder meg. Stryker tommelen sakte over håndflaten. Jeg er fremdeles her. Lyden av sirener trenger seg inn i øregangene.

“Du er snart på sykehuset nå. Dette går helt fint. Bare slapp av,” hører jeg den velkjente, mørke stemmen si. Jeg kniper hånden litt mer, for å si det stemmen min ikke makter _; takk for at du er her._

 

 

 


	2. Ikke en venn

 

**  
EVEN**

 

Sykehuskorridoren er fortsatt helt stille bortsett fra lave tikk fra den billige plastklokken på veggen over meg. Lukten som henger i luften minner om gummihansker og håndsprit. Den harde plaststolen er stadig like ukomfortabel og halebeinet begynner å føles numment. Armlenene av metall graver seg inn i underarmene.

  
Det er ingen vindu her, men jeg vet det er blitt mørkt ute. Klokken er over ni. Hadde det ikke vært for klokken på veggen, hadde jeg ikke visst hva klokken var. Jeg har ikke armbåndsur og jeg vil ikke se på mobilen. Den ligger urørt og lydløs i bukselommen.

Jeg vet det er mange tapte anrop. Så jeg lar den ligge.  


  
Lyden av en automatisk døråpner drar blikket mitt til enden av korridoren. Der slås dørene mekanisk opp og en mann i hvit frakk kommer gående mot meg. Han er pen for alderen, med bakoverstrøket hår som er kledelig grå i tinningene. Han ser litt ut som en av de halvgamle modellene i sånne dressmann-reklamer.

“Hei! Erik. Overlege,” sier han kort til meg og strekker frem hånden.  
  
Jeg reiser meg og tar i mot hånden hans som er kald og klam.

“Det er du som ville vite hvordan det går med Isak Valtersen?”

Isak. For et nydelig navn.

“Ja, kommer det til å gå bra med han?”

Legen ser ned på papirer han har i hånden. De er klipset fast til en blå plasttavle. Trodde egentlig det bare var på sykehus-serier på tv at de hadde sånne. Tenkte kanskje at de her på Ullevål hadde nettbrett eller noe.  


“Og det var slik at du ikke tilhører nærmeste familie?”

Den overlegne overlegen ignorerer helt spørsmålet mitt og stirrer bare ned i papirene sine.

“Nei, jeg var førstemann på stedet. Sykepleierne jeg snakket med, sa jeg måtte vente på å få snakke med deg. Jeg lurer bare på hvordan det går med han?”

“Først på stedet? Du er altså ikke en venn av han?”

Legen ser forbauset på meg, så rynker han brynene. Kanskje han ikke hadde lov å si navnet på pasienten til meg, når jeg ikke visste det fra før.

“Jeg hjalp til på stedet og var med i ambulansen,” sier jeg for å forklare at jeg har vært ganske involvert.

“Alt jeg kan si er at tilstanden er stabil. Han har vært utrolig heldig. Noe mer informasjon enn det kan jeg desverre ikke gi ut til andre enn de nærmeste pårørende.”

“Går det an å besøke han?”

“Ikke nå når han er på intensivavdelingen.”

“Når kan han ta imot besøk da?” spør jeg.

Legen ser granskende på meg, som om jeg har et mattestykke skrevet i pannen som han forsøker å løse.

“Jeg forstår at det er dramatisk å oppleve en ulykke på nært hold. Jeg anbefaler at kanskje noen fra kommunen sitt kriseteam kan…”

“Jaja, vet alt det,” avbryter jeg. “Jeg vil bare gjerne se med egne øyne hvordan han har det.”

“ Men du kjenner han altså ikke fra før?” Jeg vet at han gjentar dette spørsmålet kun for å understreke hvor uvanlig han synes det er.

“Er det mulig å besøke han eller ikke?” spør jeg surt og merker at denne fyren virkelig begynner å gå meg på nervene. Det er noe med hele personligheten hans. Han virker så kald.

“Alle andre enn nær familie må vente til han er overført til sengepost. Det skjer nok tidligst på fredag.”

“Greit. Da kommer jeg tilbake da,” sier jeg kontant og går med bestemte skritt mot utgangen.

 

Det har sluttet å regne. Ute på fortauet virker den friske kalde luften først som en velsignelse. Det kjennes godt å rense vekk sykehuslukten med å trekke iskald luft ned i lungene. Men jeg blir raskt påminnet at jeg står ute i september med altfor lite klær. Glemte jakken i alt kaoset. Tror den ble liggende igjen i ambulansen.

Jeg tar motvillig opp mobilen. Kan ikke utsette det lenger nå. Ganske riktig. Fem tapte anrop og to tekstmeldinger. Jeg skulle ha vært hos Sonja for seks timer siden.

Jeg klarer ikke forklare til henne hvorfor jeg har sittet på et sykehus i timesvis på grunn av en gutt jeg ikke kjenner. Jeg klarer ikke forklare det for henne, fordi jeg klarer ikke å forklare det for meg selv. Jeg bare vet jeg må se han igjen.

  
Jeg tar opp telefonen og ringer, men ikke til henne.

 

**Utgående samtale:  
  
Pappa**

 

\- Hei pappa. Gidder du hente meg?

_\- Hente deg? Hadde du ikke bilen?_

\- Jo, men den står parkert ved Mosseveien. Trenger skyss dit for å hente den.

\- _Hvorfor i alle dager parkerte du den der?_

\- Det var en ulykke. Jeg var først på stedet og er på sykehuset nå

_\- Hva? Er du på sykehuset? Ble du også skadet?_

\- Nei, men jeg ble med til sykehuset

_\- Hvorfor det?_

\- For å hjelpe til i ambulansen.

_\- Hjelpe til?_

\- Ja, altså, jeg tok meg litt av den ene passasjeren

_\- Huff, var det en alvorlig ulykke da?_

\- Ja. Sjåføren hadde ikke puls. Men passasjeren overlevde. Han er stabil.

_\- Neimen Even da! Dette må jo ha vært helt forferdelig for deg å være vitne til! Men var da rart av ambulansefolkene å be deg bli med til sykehuset? Hvorfor i alle dager måtte du det?_

\- Nei altså, ingen ba meg. Var bare at han passasjeren nektet å slippe hånden min. Så da ble jeg bare med.

_\- Det var jo snilt av deg da. Men for en opplevelse for deg da._

\- Slapp av. Alt går bra. Men har du sjans komme da eller?

_\- Jaja. Hiver meg i bilen nå jeg. Står du utenfor hovedinngangen da?_

\- Ja, ok. Takk.

_\- Kommer så raskt jeg kan. Snakkes._

  
  
  



	3. Døde av kjedsomhet

 

ISAK

Jeg stirrer på hestene. Fargerike hester som løper. De løper så fort at fargene sklir av dem. De sterke fargene gjør den bleke hvitfargen på veggen enda mer falmet og trist.

Jeg må ha stirret på bildet i en halvtime. Det er ikke så mye mer å ta seg til, men jeg tror det er morfinen som gjør at jeg synes det er helt ok. Det er bare behagelig å fiksere blikket på noe.

Hendene mine hviler på dynen. De kjennes både kald og stiv. En rosa nål i håndflaten lenker meg fast til stativet som henger over sengen. Huden min føles tørr mot den stive bomullen. Ren, kald og funksjonell. En seng skal være noe trygt, varmt og godt. Dette er et sted å ligge, ikke en seng.

Det er to andre i rommet med meg. I motsetning til meg har de to andre fått både blomster og kort. Mitt bord er helt tomt.

Borte ved vinduet ligger det en gammel dame som stor sett løser kryssord eller sover. I sengen nærmest meg er en kvinne i slutten av tyveårene med en fot hevet og gips helt opp til låret. Hun virker søt og litt sjenert. Vi har ikke sagt mye til hverandre, bortsett fra når den gamle damen tilbød meg sjokoladepuddingen sin til meg etter middagen. Jeg skulle avslå høflig, men orker bare å riste på hodet. Var mye mer slapp i går enn i dag. Da tror jeg hun ble fornærmet.

  
Heine kommer inn og jeg smiler når jeg ser han. Han har et smittende humør uten å være irriterende blid liksom. Han er en lav, lubben nordlending med bukkeskjegg og svarte halvlange krøller. En total motsetning til stereotypen mange har av mannlige sykepleiere. Ser mer ut som om han skulle jobbet i en platebutikk eller noe sånt.

  
“Hva sier du, Isak. Er du i live?” sier han på den distinkte Bodø-dialekten sin.

Jeg smiler bare. Ikke helt klar for å røske meg ut av morfinhesteboblen jeg er i, så jeg observerer stille når han undersøker den hvite væsken i stativet.

“Doptilførselen her da…Har du vondt eller funker drugsa enda?”

Jeg slipper ut en liten dempet latter, men det er nok til at det stikker i brystet og jeg trekker luft inn gjennom sammenbitte tenner. En lyd som avslører smertene.

“Bør tydeligvis ikke le,“ sier jeg. “Men går greit så lenge jeg ligger i ro.”

“Jaha, da får jeg avlyse maratonløpet jeg hadde meldt deg opp på i dag.”

Jeg himler med øynene. Ikke alle spøkene hans er like morsomme, men jeg elsker at han prøver.

“Tror du klarer deg på dette en time - to til. Skal ta å fix you up etter middagen.”  
Litt surrealistisk å ha en sykepleier som snakker som en drugdealer.

“Du, noen kompiser av deg har ringt sykehuset og vil på besøk. Er du i form til det?”

“Jaja, når kommer de da?” spør jeg ivrig. Jeg våkner litt nå. Gutta kommer! Er så glad pappa tydeligvis har kontakta Jonas slik jeg ba han om.

“De fikk direktenummeret til telefonen din og jeg sa de kunne ringe først,” sier Heine og nikker mot den hvite fasttelefonen på bordet. “Jeg sa de kan ringe etter legevisitten kl 14.30. Har du fått snakket med din far igjen forresten?”

“Jaja. Han ville jo ta første fly, men har bedt han bare ta det helt chill med det. Er ikke noe vits.”

“Var det på Bali han var?”

“Fiji.”

“Men ikke med din mor,” sier han uten spørsmålsformulering, men mer som for å oppsummere det lille han rakk å spørre om sist vi snakket om pappa.

“Nei, med den nye dama. Mamma, hun er på sykehus selv akkurat nå.”

“Åh, her på Ullevål? Da kan jeg sikkert ordne at…”

“Nei, ikke her, “ avbryter jeg så kort og avvisende at Heine forstår med en gang at han ikke skal spørre mer.

  
“Jo og du, det holdt jeg nesten på å glemme. Jeg lovet jo at jeg skulle se om jeg fikk fatt i mobilen din. Jeg har fått snakke med ambulanse folka om det. Den så ut til å være like hel. Kan få henta den i dag tror jeg. Hvilken mobillader trenger du? Da fikser jeg det også.”

“Iphone 5. Fett at du fikser. Takkas.”

“Null problem,” sier han. “Da kan det jo hende du overlever oppholdet her. Hadde vært jævla kjipt om du døde av kjedsomhet en uke etter å ha blitt redda ut av en brennende bil.”

Det er typisk Heine. Han har beksvart humor og det er ikke første gangen han spøker på denne måten om det jeg har vært igjennom. Det er som at de vonde minnene fra ulykken vaskes litt bort for hver upassende spøk Heine kommer med. Han snakker som om det er dagligdags å nesten dø. Å sitte i siden av noen som dør.  
Galgenhumor er god psykologi ass.

“Men nå var det frem med labben. Blodtrykket måler ikke seg selv,” sier han og skal til å feste blodtrykksmåleren på armen min, men stopper opp da noen kommer inn i rommet.

En høy blond gutt ser seg usikkert rundt i rommet før blikket lander på meg. Jeg ser inn i to krystallblå øyne og merker at musklene i underkjeven svinner hen. Med halvåpen munn stirrer jeg tilbake på han.

Dette må seriøst være det vakreste menneske jeg noen gang har sett i virkeligheten.

 

 

 


	4. Besøkende nummer én

 

  
**EVEN**

Han ser rett på meg. Øynene er uttrykksfulle. Uskyldig, sårbar og forundret på samme tid. Det nydelige ansiktet hans er uten en eneste skramme. Ingen bandasjer, sår eller blåmerker. Noe inni meg blir mykt av lettelse, samtidig som en virvelvind i magen skaper et sug som gjør meg svimmel. Han ser ut som en engel. En engel i en litt for stor, lyseblå sykehusskjorte.

 

En fyldig, mannlig sykepleier står bøyd over han med et måleapparat i hånden. Han også ser på meg.

“Hei! Er det noen du ser etter?” spør sykepleieren og retter seg opp.

“Ja, eller nei. Jeg… Isak,” stotrer jeg frem uten å flytte blikket vekk fra engelen i sengen. Synet av ham gjør meg visst ut av stand til å snakke sammenhengende.

De grønne øynene utvider seg når jeg sier navnet hans.

“Hei. Jeg er Even, det er jeg som…” fortsetter jeg til Isak og beveger meg nærmere.

“Jeg kjenner igjen stemmen din,” bryter han inn og munnen formes til et forsiktig smil.

  
“Hei, Even! Heine her. Gratulerer. Du er besøkende nummer én. Har dessverre ikke gavesjekk og sånn for det, men velkommen skal du være,” gliser den blide sykepleieren og rekker hånden til meg. Jeg tvinges da til å måtte flytte blikket fra Isak og over på Heine.

“Jeg ville bare se hvordan det gikk. Jeg var der rett etter det skjedde,” forteller jeg Heine i det vi håndhilser. Føler at jeg må forklare til han hva jeg gjør her.

“Shit mann. Var det du som fikk han ut av bilen før den tok fyr?” spør Heine.

“Ja, det var det,” svarer Isak for meg. “Så fint du kom så jeg fikk mulighet til å takke deg.”

Tenk at han virkelig husker stemmen min. Det gjør meg helt varm innvendig.

  
“Kan jeg sitte litt?” spør jeg og peker på stolen ved siden av sengen.

Han nikker og forsøker å sette seg litt mer opp i sengen. Da blir han tydeligvis straffet med smerter, for han kniper øynene hardt igjen og viser alle tennene. Sjarmerende kantete tenner med store mellomrom. Helt perfekt uperfekt.

Heine forter seg frem for å løfte opp puten bak ryggen slik at han kan lene seg tilbake. Han puster ut med munnen mer avslappet, men fremdeles med øynene lukket.

“Jeg skal la dere prate litt. Kommer tilbake litt senere, Isak,” sier Heine og forlater oss.

 

Det blir helt stille når Heine er gått. Jeg får en overveldende lyst til å gripe hånden hans. Holde den slik jeg gjorde sist. Stryke den trøstende med tommelen. Jeg må ta meg sammen for å la vær.

 

“Hvordan har du det?” spør jeg. 

“Jo, jeg har vært sykt heldig. Altså, milten min ble fucka, men den fiksa dem. Ellers er det en del brukne bein og en hjernerystelse.”

“Gjør det veldig vondt?”

“Heine sparer ikke akkurat på morfinen, så går bra” sier han med et smil som får hjertet mitt til å danse.

Så blir han litt alvorlig. Han ser ned på sykehusbåndet som han begynner å tvinne rundt og rundt håndleddet sitt.

“Sjukt å tenke på at hadde ikke du vært der og båret meg ut så… ja, hadde jeg ikke sittet her i dag,” sier han stille.

“Jeg er bare så utrolig glad det gikk så bra,” sier jeg, men akkurat når de ordene forlater munnen min, kommer jeg på at det jo er helt feil å si. Det gikk jo ikke bra. Ikke for han andre. Det kan ha vært broren, fetteren, bestekompisen, hva vet jeg.

“Men trist det med...han som kjørte,” skynder jeg meg å si.

“Ja…” sier Isak bare stille.

 

Jeg hadde håpet at han skulle si noe om hvem sjåføren var, men vil ikke spørre. Redd for at det gjør han enda tristere.

Jeg legger hånden min instinktivt over hans. Jeg bryr meg ikke lenger om det er upassende eller ei. Jeg bare må.

Han slipper ut et raskt lite pust fra nesen, som om hånden min får han til å tenke på noe morsomt.

“Fy faen… den hånden ass,” sier han og jeg kan se at øynene blir blankere. Han gnikker seg med håndbaken som om han fikk noe støv på øyet.

“Tror den hånden holdt med i live, sånn helt serr. Sjukt snilt av deg...å være der sånn mener jeg.”

“Jeg hadde ikke så mye valg, du nektet å slippe meg…” sier jeg spøkefullt i et forsøk på å lette stemningen.

“Hehe, ja, men sånn helt serr. Takkass”.

Han ser på meg.

Jeg slukes inn i øynene hans og føler noe jeg aldri før har følt - noensinne.

“ _Isak! OH MY GOD!”_

En skingrende høy stemme fra døråpningen river oss ut av blikkontakten vår.

 

 


	5. God bedring, Isak

 

**ISAK**

  
Vi kvepper begge av den plutselige stemmen fra døråpningen. Even drar hånden raskt til seg. Jeg savner umiddelbart følelsen av den.

 

“Min stakkars, stakkars Isak! Åh, herregud så godt det er å se deg!” utbryter Eskild. Hodet stikker opp bak en massiv bukett med fargerike blomster.

Han slenger buketten fra seg på sengen og bøyer seg ned for å gi meg en klem.

Det stikker intenst i brystet da jeg automatisk trekker sammen musklene for å beskytte meg i mot den brå omfavnelsen.

“Forsiktig!” presser jeg ut med stram munn. Det svir i hele brystet.

Eskild trekker seg lynraskt unna. “Shit shit shit…sorry sorry sorry!” babler han forferdet og klasker begge hendene over munnen. “Jeg er bare så utrolig glad for å se deg!”

“Det går bra,” sier jeg og tvinger frem et smil gjennom smertene.

“Men hva gjør du her? Jeg mener, kommer du alene? Jeg ventet på telefon fra Jonas og de,” sier jeg.

“Du, jeg holdt på å ringe helseministeren ass, de svina her på sjukehuset nekta jo meg å besøke deg! Nora og de andre snakket bare om at du sikkert trengte ro og at vi måtte vente til vi hadde fått pratet med deg. Jeg var HELT uenig. Nå når jeg fikk vite at du var kommet på dagposten, så hoppet jeg rett på trikken. Marsjerte bare inn her og forlangte at- ,”

Plutselig stopper han opp og blikket hans lander på Even. Det er som at han først nå registrerer at det sitter noen på stolen ved siden av oss.

“Har du allerede besøk?” spør han overrasket, men ser ikke på meg og venter heller ikke på noe svar. Han ser på Even. Pupillene utvider seg, det er lett å se at han blir bergtatt av hvor vakker Even er.

Even reiser seg. Han rekker hånden frem og presenterer seg med et høflig håndtrykk.

”Hyggelig å møte deg, Even. Jeg er Eskild. Isak sin verge kan du vel egentlig si. Eller, han er på en måte mitt fadderbarn,” sier Eskild.

“Fadderbarn? Serr?” bryter jeg inn, men Eskild ignorerer meg totalt.

Even smiler og løfter brynene spørrende til meg. Tydelig at han finner Eskild underholdende. Jeg himler med øynene.

 

“Hvordan kjenner du Isak da?” spør Eskild.

“Nei altså, jeg ville bare se hvordan det var med han. Jeg kom til stedet rett etter ulykken,” forklarer Even.

“Så hyggelig av deg! Det var jo snilt. Var ikke det snilt, Isak?”

Heller ikke nå venter Eskild på svar, men fortsetter å prate.

“Så Even...Hva driver du med når du ikke driver besøker pasienter på Ullevål da?”

Eskild legger hodet på skakke med et smil dinglende fra munnviken. Han presterer til og med å fukte leppene sine litt. Han er så opplagt flørtende at jeg kjenner jeg blir rød i ansiktet av flauhet.

“Driver med? Bare det vanlige. Skole og sånn,” svarer Even litt brydd. “Men tror jeg skal la dere to være i fred jeg nå. Skulle bare høre hvordan det gikk.”

Han møter blikket mitt. Innvendig skriker jeg høyt at han ikke må gå. Går han nå, kan det hende at jeg aldri får se han igjen. Jeg lurer på om desperasjonen er synlig i blikket mitt. Vet ikke hvilken grunn jeg skulle ha gitt for å spørre etter nummeret hans. Eller spørre om etternavnet hans for den sagt skyld. Så alt jeg klarer å gjøre er å takke for at han kom.

“God bedring, Isak.”

Måten han sier navnet mitt på sender ilinger nedover ryggraden. Han sier navnet mitt med en liten undertone av kjærlighet. Som om det er noe han vil beskytte. Eller er det bare innbilning?

Even går sin vei og det er ingenting jeg kan gjøre annet enn å se han forsvinne ut av døren og ut av livet mitt.

 

 


	6. Ferdig utviklet

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

 

 

> **Omkom i trafikkulykke på E18**
> 
> **En 19 år gammel mann omkom da en bil kolliderte i en fjellvegg på E18 Mosseveien og tok fyr. Den omkomne mannen var fører av bilen. En passasjer som satt i samme bil, kom fra ulykken uten livstruende skader.**
> 
>   
>  AMK-sentralen fikk melding om hendelsen like etter klokken 16.00 søndag.
> 
> VG Nett får opplyst at bilen skal ha holdt en svært høy hastighet da ulykken inntraff.
> 
> \- Vi har en formening om hva som kan ha skjedd. Vitner forklarer at bilen har kjørt sørover med høy hastighet. Like før ulykken hadde den kjørt forbi en annen bil. Deretter fikk bilen skrens, traff fjellveggen og tok fyr, sier Jon Alvøen, operasjonsleder i Oslo politidistrikt.
> 
> **Ble reddet ut**  
>  Han bekrefter at den omkomne ble kastet ut av bilen, mens den andre passasjeren ble reddet ut av vitner som kom raskt til. Bilen var overtent da redningsmannskap kom til stedet.
> 
> \- Passasjeren i bilen ble fraktet i ambulanse til Ullevål universitetssykehus like før klokken 16.30. Tilstanden skal være stabil. Føreren av bilen ble erklært død på stedet, sier operasjonsleder Børge Ølven i Oslo politidistrikt, til VG Nett.
> 
> Kun ett felt har vært åpent forbi ulykkesstedet, noe som har skapt lange køer ut av byen.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

 

 

 

  
**ISAK**

Etter å ha svart Eskild på alle detaljer om skadene mine og hvordan jeg føler meg, er jeg klar for neste spørsmål. Spørsmålet jeg har gruet meg til. Spørsmålet jeg har ventet på helt siden han kom inn døren.

Heine har vist meg et par av sakene som nettavisene har skrevet om ulykken. Det har egentlig vært ganske detaljert med informasjon om hendelsesforløpet. Så jeg vet Eskild ikke trenger spørre meg hvor, når og hvordan. Men det er et spørsmål som avisene ikke gir svar på og det er det spørsmålet som jeg vet kommer nå.

“Hvem var det som kjørte bilen, Isak?”

Jeg trekker pusten dypt. Forsøker formulere noen setninger i hodet, men så kommer Heine inn i rommet til oss. Blir stort sett alltid glad for å se Heine, men ekstra glad nå. Jeg får i det minste kjøpt meg litt tid.

 

“Look what I got!” sier han muntert og dingler med en lyseblå plastpose.

“Mobilen min?” spør jeg glad. Han tar iphonen min opp fra posen og fisker frem en mobillader fra baklommen. Han blunker lurt til meg når han uoppfordret setter den på lading ved siden av sengen.

“Ikke nok med det! De har klart å ta vare på denne stilige denim-jakken din også,“ sier han og tar opp en jakke fra posen.  
  
Han holder jakken opp foran overkroppen som om han prøver hvordan den ville sett ut på han. Altfor trang er forøvrig svaret på det...

 

“Den er nok ikke min,” sier jeg og rynker brynene.

“Nei, den der er altfor stilig til å være din,” skyter Eskild inn.

“Fashionsansen hans er ikke helt ferdig utviklet enda forstår du,” hvisker han til Heine, men høyt nok som at det er meningen at jeg skal høre det.

Jeg himler med øynene noe som får dem begge til å smile.

“Alt jeg vet er at den lå i ambulansen,” sier Heine og trekker på skuldrene.

Plutselig kommer et minne tilbake til meg. Even som brer noe varmt over meg. Det er Even sin! Der fikk jeg en perfekt grunn til å kontakte han igjen. Jeg kjenner meg plutselig full av forventning og pågangsmot.  
  
Nå har jeg jo mobil igjen. Jeg får bare gå igjennom alle Even’er i Oslo på facebook. Kan da ikke være så mange og det er jo ikke så mye bedre å ta seg til her. Det må jo funke. Alle har jo facebook, har de ikke?

 

 

 


	7. Den store snakkisen

 

**ISAK**  


Heine løsner blodtrykksmåleren fra overarmen min. Han kaster et blikk bort på Eskild som sitter og blar uinteressert i et Allers blad han fant på et bord.

“Nå er det middag om en halvtime, okei?” sier Heine, mer til Eskild enn til meg. Et dårlig kamuflert hint.

Eskild titter opp fra bladet. Han ser på Heine, deretter på meg.

“Vil han ha meg ut eller?” spør Eskild meg som om Heine var usynlig.

“Alle andre som braser inn her utenom besøkstidene, er jeg nådeløs med. Du er heldig at jeg liker Isak og er stor tilhenger av forskjellsbehandling,” smiler Heine. “Men av en eller annen merkelig grunn anbefaler legene hvile når folk er nyoperert og neddopa...”

Eskild tar poenget bak sarkasmen uten å bli nevneverdig fornærmet. Han klapper igjen Allers-bladet og hviler hendene oppå det i fanget.

“Jaja, jeg får nå komme meg avgårde uansett, “ sier han.

  
Heine nikker fornøyd og forlater oss.

 

“Takk for at du kom, Eskild,” sier jeg og kjenner at øyelokkene blir tunge.

“Du skal da ikke takke. Du aner ikke hvor godt det var å se deg. Men før jeg går. Sjåføren? Hvem var det?” spør han meg igjen.

Det var for mye å håpe på at han skulle ha glemt det spørsmålet.

 

Sykehustelefonen ved sengen gir fra seg en høy mekanisk ringelyd som redder meg fra å måtte svare.

Jeg forsøker strekke ut hånden, men når ikke halvveis bort engang før det begynner å stikke i brystet og jeg må gi opp.

“Gidder du ta opp røret til meg? Det er sikkert Jonas,” sier jeg.

“Bare ligg helt i ro du. Jeg kan prate med han jeg,” tilbyr Eskild.

“Bare si de kan komme om de vil. Men senere. Må sove litt,” sier jeg og benytter muligheten til å lukke øynene.

 

_\- Hei! Dette er Isak sin telefon, Eskild speaking!_

_\- H_ _ei, vi tenkte det var deg.  
  
\- Går fint her  
  
\- Han er våken og pratsom. Eller vel, like pratsom som han var før ulykken.  
  Altså, han maser ikke hull i hodet på noen fremdeles for å si det sånn  
  
\- Han ble bare litt trøtt nå  
  
\- Ja, jeg skulle akkurat til å gå  
  
\- Det var helt greit dere kom senere  
  
\- Mhm, det går sikkert bra_    
  
\- _Skal høre, vent litt_

 

“Er det noe du trenger fra butikken?”

“Nei, det går bra,” svarer jeg.

 

_-Han har visst det han trenger_

_\- Fint det_

_-Ok greit. Snakkes_

 

  
“Da kommer Jonas og Magnus rundt klokken seks,” sier Eskild og legger på røret.  
  
“Men du… Vil du ikke si hvem som kjørte?”

“Egentlig ikke.”

“Det er ikke bare meg som kommer til å spørre, Isak. Du må skjønne at dette er den store snakkisen og litt av et mysterium siden vi trodde at vi kjente de fleste av vennene dine.”

  
Jeg tvinger meg selv til å riste den tette tåken ut av hodet. Han har rett. Jeg må ha en plan. Eskild er kanskje den eneste som kan hjelpe meg.

“Det er ikke så lett å forklare,” begynner jeg.

“Forsøk da,” insisterer han.

“Greit. Ta mobilen til meg.”

Ledningen rekker bort, så jeg får skrudd på mobilen på uten å ta den ut av laderen. Det renner inn med meldinger i det jeg har tastet ferdig pin-koden. Jeg ignorerer dem foreløpig.

“Det jeg nå skal vise deg må du love at bare blir mellom oss to,” sier jeg alvorlig mens tommelen leter frem til det rette skjermbilde.

“Jeg dør jo av nysgjerrighet her nå. Men ja, du vet du kan stole på meg.”

 

Jeg rekker han telefonen.

Han tar den og kaster et raskt blikk på skjermen. I samme øyeblikk skyter øyenbrynene hans høyt opp i pannen. Han griper rundt mobilen og presser den tett inntil brystet mens han stirrer forbauset på meg.

“Men Isak da, kjære deg,” stemmen er full av omsorg. “Hvorfor har du ikke fortalt…”

“Bare chill, okay? Det er ikke helt som du tror,” avbryter jeg raskt. “Det var en tabbe og nå trenger jeg din hjelp.”  
  


 


	8. Flere venner

**  
  
EVEN**

Jeg sitter oppreist i sengen. Sonja ligger på rygg motsatt vei fra meg med hodet ved føttene mine. Hun rykker i buksebeinet mitt, ikke hardt, men for å få meg til å høre etter.

“Få se hva du tegner da sa jeg,” gjentar hun.  
  
“Mhm?” svarer jeg fraværende uten å se opp opp fra tegneblokken. Jeg holder på med det aller siste pennestrøket. Lar blyanten flyte over den smale overleppen på arket. Et par minutter med konsentrasjon til så har jeg fått en perfekte munnen ned på papiret.

Sonja reiser seg brått opp og griper etter blokken min. Jeg reagerer lynraskt og klarer å slå arkene sammen. Jeg legger blokk og blyant ned på den motsatte siden av henne.

“Ikke før jeg er ferdig. Ok?” sier jeg og blunker til henne. Men jeg lyver. Denne tegningen vil hun aldri få se.

  
“Okey da...." Hun drar ut ordene og himler med øynene. “Men du, vi skal ikke ta å se den siste episoden av Stranger things da?!”

“Det kan vi. Gjør den klar du, så skal jeg bare rett opp på do,” sier jeg og aker meg ut av sengen.

«Kan du gi meg laptopen som ligger på bordet?» spør hun når jeg er kommet meg på beina. Jeg rekker henne den og gir henne samtidig et raskt kyss på pannen.

 

Sonja sitt hus er stilrent og gigantisk, men har en helt håpløs planløsning. Det finnes kun et toalett. Det er riktignok på størrelsen med en hybel, men det ligger i toppetasjen. Å liste seg på toalettet opp to knirkete trapper er alltid like stress hver gang jeg overnatter.

 

Da jeg kommer tilbake sitter Sonja oppreist i sengen og stirrer ned på laptopen i fanget. Hun ser opp på meg, og uttrykket i ansiktet hennes får meg til å bli stående på stedet.

“Hva er det?” spør jeg usikkert.

Hun ser alvorlig og litt forvirret ut, som om hun har lest noe trist på nettet som hun ikke forstår.

“Du brukte pcen i går?” spør hun.

“Ja, da jeg skrev den engelskoppgaven. Hva da?”

“Hvem er Isak?”

Jeg kjenner et søkk i magen når hun sier navnet hans. Det nydelig navnet hans høres så spisst og hardt ut når hun sier det.

“Hvem?” stotrer jeg frem.

“Det er jo det jeg spør deg om. Jeg gikk inn på søkeloggen for å finne en blog jeg var inne på i går, som jeg ikke fant igjen. Og ifølge loggen har du søkt masse på navnet hans.  Isak Valtersen + 1881, Isak Valtersen + bilder? Hvorfor det?”

Hun venter på et svar og jeg forsøker å finne ut hva jeg skal si. Sekundene føles lange.

“Er bare en fyr jeg har møtt som kanskje hadde vært ok å blitt venn med. Det er jo du som hele tiden maser om at jeg bør få meg litt flere venner.”

“Jeg fant et bilde av han når jeg søkte han opp.”

“Og?”

“Hvorfor driver du å tegner du han, Even?” Hun løfter opp tegneblokken og viser at hun har funnet frem til min siste tegning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, jeg vet det var Eskild og Isak dere nok var litt nysgjerrige på i dag... Men slapp av, de går ingensteder. :) 
> 
> Ps, tusen takk for engasjementet så langt! Dere får meg til å skrive mer enn jeg strengt tatt burde ta meg tid til. :)


	9. Skapdøren

  

 **Hei! Kreativ profil a.**   
Kl 19.48

 **Bare kødder. Er en del old creeps her inne. Så det er like greit av deg å ikke ha bilde og for mye info**  
Kl 19.49

 **Men du har i det minste alderen din! Jeg er 19**  
Kl 19.50

 **Du er ikke veldig pratsom?**  
Kl 19.53

 **Hadde egentlig sletta appen**  
**Var bare innom for å sjekke**  
Kl 19.53

 **sletter den igjen**  
**Sorry - bye**  
Kl 19.54

 **Nei vent a please!  
Tenk om vi er soulmates? Sletter du appen finner vi aldri det ut **  
Kl 19.55

 **Helt serr, skjønner jævli godt du er skeptisk til meg og hele Grindr  
Det er jeg også, men er liksom ikke så jævlig lett ellers å prøve finne noen  
Særlig ikke for meg. Jeg er ikke ute til kompiser og sånn enda.**  
Kl 19.56

 **Vet ingen om deg?**  
Kl 19.57

 **Nei. Eller, søsteren min bare. Hun er eneste.  
Jeg vet hva du tenker... **  
Kl 19.57

 **Hva da?**  
Kl 19.57

 

 **At jeg må slutte å være feig og komme meg ut av skapet?**  
Kl 19.58

 

 **Ingen vet om meg heller.**  
Kl 19.58

 

 **Er det sant? Da har vi jo noe mer til felles - i tillegg til at ingen av oss er gamle creeps.**  
Kl 19.59

 

 

 

 

** ISAK **

  
Jeg rekker frem en åpen hånd mot Eskild for å få mobilen tilbake. Han må ha lest nok nå.

Han gir meg tilbake mobilen og ser på meg med et blikk fylt av en blanding av medfølelse og spent interesse.

Jeg trekker pusten dypt og slipper den sakte ut nesen. Jeg ser meg rundt i rommet.

Kryssord-damen sover, og damen med det gipsa beinet ligger nå skjult bak forhenget.

Forhenget pleier sykepleierne egentlig bare trekke for når de hjelper med klesskift og sånn, men hørte tidligere i dag at hun ba om at det bare forble trukket for. Kan ikke klandre henne. Hun er sjenert og det er sikkert litt slitsomt at jeg har mitt andre besøk i dag. Men forhenget gjør at jeg kan ikke se om hun sitter å lytter til samtalen eller ikke, men det kan jeg ikke bry meg om nå. Det er ingen vei tilbake.

Jeg bøyer hodet. Dette blir enklere om jeg ikke ser på han.

“Emil het han. Vi chattet en stund. I nesten to uker eller noe. Han virket kul. Morsom. Så foreslo han til slutt at vi skulle møtes. Dra for å bowle. Men et stykke utenfor sentrum slik at vi ikke trengte tenke på å møte på noen kjente.”

Jeg pauser nå og ser opp. Eskild ser sitter lent fremover på stolen og støtter albuene på knærne med haken i håndflaten. Det sjokkerte uttrykket fra tidligere er borte. Han lytter nå oppmerksomt.

“Han plukket meg opp. Han kjørte fort, altfor fort. Var helt ukonsentrert mens han bablet i vei. Litt sånn hyper på en måte. Og ja, resten vet du…”

Ordene har bare rent ut av meg. Det var mye lettere enn jeg hadde forestilt meg. Som om setningene hadde ligget ferdig formulert for lenge siden, og det nå bare var for meg å slippe dem ut.

“Kan du please hjelpe meg med en historie å si til gutta, til fattern, til alle?”

  
Eskild ser på meg med smale øyne.  
“Du vil at jeg skal hjelpe deg holde skapdøren lukket?”

Kanskje det sårer han at jeg ikke vil være slik som han.

  
“Du forstår ikke. Jeg er ikke i skapet. Ikke egentlig. Er ikke sånn homo-homo liksom. Jeg er ikke det. Var bare litt nysgjerrig eller noe. Det er vel vanlig at folk lurer på det greiene der en eller annen gang i livet vel? Vet da faen. Det eneste jeg vet er at jeg ikke orker tanken på at alle skal få vite hvordan jeg havnet i den bilen.”

“Forstår om du ikke er klar for det. At du trenger tid til å finne ut av ting. Men løgner blir alltid avslørt, Isak.”

“Vær så snill… Kan vi ikke bare si at det var en kompis av deg eller noe?”

“Hvorfor skulle du liksom kjøre rundt aleine med en random kompis av meg? Det virker jo helt usannsynlig.”

 

“Shit, du har rett. Dette kommer aldri til å funke…” sier jeg med nedsunket hodet og skjuler ansiktet i hendene.

  
Eskild slipper ut et resignert sukk og rister litt på hodet.

“Kan ikke tro at jeg gjør dette… Det går imot alle mine prinsipper om både pride og løgner, men greit. Vi gjør det sånn: Denne Emil har vært på besøk til meg i kollektivet et par ganger når du har vært der. Nok til at dere er på hils. Linn trenger vi ikke tenke på. Hun får ikke med seg noen av folka som kommer og går uansett.”

Han lener seg litt tilbake i stolen og legger armene i kors.

“Denne søndagen møtte du han rett utenfor leiligheten, da du var på vei ut og han var på vei inn - for å besøke meg. Jeg hadde ikke tatt telefonen fordi jeg var på jobb. Du fortalte han at jeg ikke var hjemme og dere kom i prat. Du sa at du var på vei til bussen for å dra å møte en jente på metro bowling. Han skulle i den retningen og tilbød deg skyss.”

  
“Hvilken jente da?”

“En eller annen du hadde møtt på nett som da ikke kan dobbeltsjekkes. Hva er dere kidza bruker da? Jodel, snap -begge deler?”

Det var visst et retorisk spørsmål, for han fortsetter uten at jeg får åpnet munnen.

“La oss si du kom i snakk med henne på Jodel og la henne til på snap. Og nå skulle deres møtes.”

Han nikker hardt til meg som for å sette et punktum.

  
“Tror du den storyen er solid nok?” spør jeg med tvil i stemmen.

“Nei, helt sikkert ikke. Men i og med at du var minutter fra å bli kremert for en uke siden så hjelper det nok på å ta vekk oppmerksomheten fra logiske brister. Og når jeg i tillegg spiller sjokkert over nyheten om at det var min venn Emil som omkom, så funker det sikkert. Men er du sikker på at du vil dette? At du virkelig vil lyve til alle du kjenner?”

“Hvis ikke vil alle tro at jeg er homofil. Og det er ikke sannheten det heller.”

“Det er i hvertfall ikke en sannhet du er klar for akkurat nå, og jeg forstår det,” sier han.

Klar for? Klar for hva da? Klar for å slutte å være Isak og la hele min person vil fargelegges med signalrosa fordommer, som vil tvinge meg inn i trange båser? Et liv der jeg slutter å være Isak og blir “han homofile” i stedet? Klar for å si fra meg muligheten for et enkelt liv der det er lett å få seg familie, vise kjærlighet og gli ubemerket inn i sosiale settinger? Nei Eskild, jeg er ikke klar for det og vet ikke om jeg noengang kommer til å bli det. Dette er tanker jeg ikke kan si høyt. Ikke til Eskild. Så jeg forblir helt stille.

“Men du må vite at ingen ville ha tenkt noe mindre om deg. Jeg kjenner vennene dine såpass. Du må tro meg på det,” sier Eskild.

Han har nok rett i at gutta nok hadde høflig sagt at det ikke hadde betydd noe. Men så hadde de sett på meg helt annerledes likevel. De hadde snakket til meg annerledes. Oppført seg annerledes. Jeg hadde blitt annerledes. Alt hadde blitt kleint.

Jeg hadde ikke passet inn i deres verden lenger, og enda verre, jeg hadde ikke funnet meg en ny verden å passe inn i heller.

Disse utadvendte og velkledde menneskene er ikke som meg. Jeg har som regel alltid illeluktende sokker og kan ikke en dritt om grand prix, mote og alt det greiene de er opptatt av.

“Du kan tro hva du vil. Men jeg er ikke sånn.”

  
En kvinnelig sykepleier kommer inn med en tralle foran seg. Jeg vet hvem hun er. Hun har dukket opp innimellom selv om det er Heine jeg ser mest til. Middagen er luktløs og ser uappetittelig ut, til og med fra lang avstand.

“Det er ikke besøkstid nå,” konstaterer hun og ser med rynkede bryn på Eskild.

“Jeg var på vei til å gå,” sier Eskild og reiser seg. Han snur seg til meg. “Jeg sier ikke at jeg ikke tror deg, Isak.”

Det virker litt som tomme ord og jeg tviler på at han tror på meg. Hvorfor skulle han tro meg når ikke tror på meg selv.

Han kniper armen min litt forsiktig.

“Bare du kan føle det du føler.”

  
Å føle. Å lengte. Lengter etter å kjenne den varme hånden med de store lange fingrene bre seg over min hånd. Lengter etter den mørke, trygge stemmen som forteller meg alt vil gå bra. Lengter etter at han skal komme tilbake å redde meg en gang til.

Det er bare det jeg føler nå.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Idk if you can tell, men debatten rundt Panorama Agency sin heteronorme rolle-sitat inspirerte skrivingen min litt her...)


	10. Du er så snill

** EVEN **

  
“Greit. Jeg snakket ikke helt sant... Han er ikke en jeg forsøker å bli venn med. Han er... Altså, det er noe jeg ikke har fortalt deg,” begynner jeg. Stotrer ordene ut uten en plan.

Sonja ser opp på meg fra sengen med store øyne full av engstelse. Jeg kan nesten lese tankene som spinner rundt i hodet hennes nå. Hun vet jeg har vært forelsket i både gutter og jenter før. Hun vet også at jeg bare tegner ansikter som betyr noe for meg.

“Du husker på søndag da jeg ikke møtte deg sånn som planlagt?”

“Da du liksom hadde glemt mobilen og satt i bilkø?” Hun ser skuffet på meg, legger armene i kors og trekker munnvikene ned. “Visste du ikke fortalte hele sannheten om det.”

“Sannheten er at jeg var førstemann til en ulykke og måtte hjelpe til.”

Den sure minen endres til medfølelse og hun reiser seg raskt fra sengen. Hun kommer bort til meg og legger en varm hånd på armen min. «Hva skjedde, vennen?»

Jeg rister på hodet. “Var et ganske heavy syn. En gutt døde.”

“Hvorfor har du ikke sagt dette til meg?”

“Flere grunner. Ville kanskje ikke bekymre deg? Jeg jo hvor nervøs du blir for at jeg skal få episoder og sånn dersom noe skjer som stresser meg. Men mest av alt orket jeg ikke tenke på det. Prate mer om det.”

“Jeg er jo her for deg! Du vet jo at du kan fortelle meg alt.”

“Ja, sorry. Vet jo egentlig det. Var dumt av meg.”

“Og han gutten, Isak, det var han som døde?”

Hun gir meg en gylden anledning til å legge hele saken død. Jeg griper muligheten uten å tenke.

“Ja. Å tegne han var kanskje en måte å bearbeide det som skjedde på tror jeg. Og tenkte på å finne ut hvor han bodde for å sende blomst til foreldrene eller noe. Dum idè kanskje.”

“Nei, det synes jeg var en veldig fin tanke. Du er så snill du.”

Hun drar meg inn i en hard klem. Jeg forsøker å la kroppen falle mykt inntil henne, men den er stiv som en stokk.

Jeg har løyet mer til henne på disse to minuttene enn jeg har gjort hele livet. Hva er det egentlig jeg driver med?

 

 

 


	11. Ikke meningen å tjuvlytte

  
** ISAK **

“De virket som kjekke gutter. Vennene dine,” sier Heine mens han rydder vekk den tomme suppeskålen og halvspiste brødskiven jeg hadde til kvelds.

“Illustrert vitenskap? Leser du det?” Han nikker mot bladet som ligger ved siden av en uåpnet Snickers.

“Nei, egentlig ikke. Men det var visst bare masse dameblader i kiosken her. Så de kjøpte dette til meg for jeg liker biologi og sånn. Har ikke lest det før.”

“Det er kult. Du kommer til å like det,” konstaterer Heine.

Jeg pleier aldri å lese blader. Men ble veldig glad for at de tenkte på meg. Veldig glad for at de kom. Jodel/snap-date historien min skapte heldigvis ikke for mange spørsmål.

Magnus var altfor opptatt av å snakke om sine egne ting.

Engasjert fortalte han om Vilde som hadde kommentert et bilde han la ut på instagram. Under en skjorteløs selfie hadde Vilde lagt igjen et “slikke seg rundt munnen”-emoji. I hvertfall i følge Magnus. Jonas mente det var et geipe-emoji uten noen seksuelle undertoner.

“Jeg lover deg. Hun kunne like godt ha skrevet I wanna lick your body!” påsto han høylytt, noe som resulterte i at den gamle kryssord-damen ved vinduet hysjet på hos.

Magnus ble skikkelig stressa av det og hvisket under resten av besøket. Enda jeg sa han ikke trengte å bry seg om det.

 

 

  
“Skal jeg bare ta med meg denne jakken igjen?” spør Heine og plukker opp den blå posen fra gulvet.

“Nei!” sier jeg ufrivillig fort og høyt. “Jeg vil gi den tilbake. Jeg tror den tilhører han som hjalp meg ut av bilen.”

“Han livredderen din som var på besøk her?”

Jeg nikker og liker at han kaller han det. Livredderen _min_.

 

“Kommer han innom igjen for å hente den da?”

“Har ikke fått sagt til han at jeg har den enda. Har ikke nummeret hans.”

“Ingen treff på 1881?”

“Nei, eller...jeg vet bare at han heter Even. Har ikke etternavnet.”

“Da blir han nok ikke så lett å finne.”

  
“Ikke nødvendigvis,” hører vi plutselig en lavmælt stemme si fra bak forhenget.

Meg og Heine ser overrasket på hverandre. Heine snur seg for å dra forhenget til siden og kvinnen med det gipsede beinet kommer til syne.

“Var ikke meningen å tjuvlytte altså, men… eller jo. Ærlig talt så er det ikke så mye annet å ta seg til her,” sier hun og smiler litt forsiktig. Selv om hun har kamuflert seg bak store ukledelige briller, kan jeg se at hun har pene brune øyne.

“Han gutten som var hos deg… Han kjente meg nok ikke igjen, men jeg vet hvem han er.”

 

 


	12. Favorittjakken

 

 

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
Lør. 1. okt., 13.45

  
**meg** 13.45  
Hei! Isak her. Fra sykehuset. Jeg ville bare si at jeg har jakken din her. Du glemte den i ambulansen. Du kan bare komme å hente den om du vil.

  
**Even** 13.49  
Hei! Og takk! Jeg har savnet den jakka litt ass! Var favorittjakken min. Så fett at du har den. Jeg vil veldig gjerne hente den. Kan jeg komme i dag? Altså, så lenge det ikke er stress for deg?

 **  
meg** 13.50  
Nei er du gærn. Ligger bare her å teller prikkene i takplatene. Du forstyrrer ikke. Kom når du vil. De er ikke superstrict på besøkstid, men helst etter 15.30.

 **  
Even** 13.50  
Kan komme kl 4? Om du ferdig med prikketellingen da? 

 **  
meg** 13.51  
Hehe, ja. Funker fint. Sees.

 **  
Even** 13.51  
Sees.

 

 **meg** 13.51  


 

  
  
 

 


	13. Før vi er skuls

 

**ISAK**

 

“Halla,” sier han og ser rett på meg med et lite smil.

“Halla,” svarer jeg, smiler tilbake og må se litt bort. Jeg vet at hvis jeg fortsetter å stirre inn i øynene hans, vil jeg ikke klare å få frem noen fornuftige ord. Jeg kan føle øynene hans fortsatt på meg i det han kommer nærmere.

Jeg peker på den blå posen nedenfor sengen. “Der er jakken din.”

Jeg angrer med en gang på at jeg er så rask med å nevne jakken. Vil jo ikke at han bare skal plukke den opp og stikke med en gang.

“Takkas, var veldig snilt av deg å gi beskjed om den,” sier han og bøyer seg ned etter posen. Jakken han har på seg nå er tynn og lyseblå. Den er åpen med en hvit t-skjorte under. Sykt hvordan noen kan ta seg så bra ut i en så vanlig og kjedelig t-skjorte.

“Ingenting å takke for. Du redda meg ut av en brennende bil liksom. Tror det skal mer til enn en jakke før vi er skuls,” spøker jeg. Letta over at jeg klarte få ordene ut såpass bra. Men har riktignok forberedt den setningen litt inni meg før han kom.

Han smiler på en sånn måte som gjør at øynene smalner og kråketær kommer til syne. Aldri sett noen smile så ekte før. Fy faen, så nydelig han er.

Jeg tenker jeg må skynde meg å si noe mer for å holde praten i gang. For å holde han her.

“Vet du, jeg hadde jo ikke nummeret ditt. Men fikk etternavnet ditt av hun som lå i siden av her. Hun ble skrevet ut i dag. Jeg skulle hilse. Emmeline heter hun. Hun kjente visst broren din?”

Sommerfuglene i magen slår litt roligere med vingene nå. Kinnene kjennes litt mindre varm og stemmen litt mer stødig. Jeg klarer til og med å se han i øynene nå.

“Emmeline? Da må jeg tenke litt… hvordan så hun ut? Kan ikke huske hun fra sist."

“Nei, brunt hår og brune øyne tror jeg. Sånn rundt 30ish. Store briller?”

Han åpner munnen og brynene spretter opp. Det er tydelig at et lys går opp for han.

“Ja, shit, husker hun! Mener hun var sammen med bruttern en stund. Det er lenge siden nå da, men likevel rart jeg ikke la merke til hun når jeg var her sist. Var vel litt for opptatt av deg.”

Hjertet mitt hopper litt. _For opptatt av deg_

  
Det ser ut som at Even legger merke til at jeg reagerte litt på den setningen, så han kremter.

“Ja altså, var jo litt stresset for hvordan det hadde gått med deg og sånn, mener jeg.”

  
Selvfølgelig var det det bare det han mente.

  
“Men hvordan går det med deg nå?” spør han.

Jeg kunne ønske at han satte seg ned, men han står fremdeles ved sengekanten med den blå posen i hånden. Klar til å gå når som helst.

“Det går bedre for hver dag. De sier at jeg sikkert slipper ut til uken.”

“Så bra da!”

“Ja, begynner å bli rimelig lei tørre brødskiver og hvite vegger. Savner grandis og netflix for å si det sånn,”

“Sykehus er kjipt ass. Kan du gå ut av sengen?”

“I dag har jeg forsøkt meg litt, men gjør jævlig vondt og stress å drasse med den greia,” sier jeg og nikker til stativet jeg er kobla opp til. “De få skrittene til toalettet tar faen meg en halvtime,” ler jeg.

“Du går ikke glipp av så mye utenfor. Gikk forbi tv-rommet, var ikke akkurat topp stemning der. Kun nyhetskanalen og halvsovende mennesker,” smiler han.

“Godt å vite,” smiler jeg tilbake.

“Du, jeg kjøpte med noe greier til deg. Visste liksom ikke helt hva som er vanlig. Blomster er liksom litt lame? Så kjøpte bare noe digg,” sier han og tar frem en smågodtpose fra jakkelommen.

“Du hadde ikke trengt kjøpe noe ass!” sier jeg overrasket.

“Jo, det er jo vanlig høflighet å ha med noe på sykehusbesøk, er det ikke? Glemte det helt sist.”

Jeg åpner posen og ser at det kun er to typer smågodt i den. Masse oransje krokodiller og skolekritt.

“Stort utvalg,” kommenterer jeg og løfter øyebrynene spørfullt til han.

“Hehe, ja, jeg tok de to tingene jeg selv liker best og tenkte det var safe. Det er jo de beste tingene. Eller, ikke si at du har helt weird smak i godis?” sier han med tilgjort alvor, men jeg ser tydelig smilet som lurer i munnviken hans.

“Nei nei. Dette er de beste tingene,” sier jeg anerkjennende og blunker til ham.

“Jeg ble veldig glad da du sendte melding. Jeg har tenkt mye på deg,” sier han stille og blir litt alvorlig på ordentlig.

Har han det? Tenkt mye på meg? Virkelig?

Han mener det sikkert ikke på den måten jeg håper. Han har nok ikke tenkt på meg slik jeg har tenkt på han.

Jeg svelger, og klarer ikke å la være å kikke på munnen hans. Stjeler til meg et blikk, bare et sekund eller to. Underleppen og overleppen er nesten like stor. Fyldig, lyserosa og bare med å se på dem vet jeg at de er sykt myke og bløte.  
Det stikker litt inni meg når jeg tenker på at jeg mest sannsynlig aldri vil å oppleve akkurat hvor myke de føles.

Jeg nikker med hodet mot stolen. Håper han tar i mot min stumme invitasjon om å bli. Han gjør heldigvis det og går rundt sengen.

“Det kan ikke ha vært en lett for deg å plutselig havne midt i det greiene der, ” sier jeg når han har satt seg.

“Nei, sant det. Men blir for dumt om jeg skal klage over at det var stress for meg. Var tross alt du som satt i bilen.” Han pauser litt. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si til det.

“Jeg hadde tenkt å spørre deg…” fortsetter han litt lavere og ser ned på tommelneglen sin som han har begynt å pirke litt på. “Var han som kjørte en god venn av deg?”

Han ser opp med et bekymret uttrykk. Tydeligvis redd for at jeg skal bli lei meg nå.

“Nei, jeg kjente han faktisk ikke så godt,” sier jeg, lettet over at det faktisk ikke er en løgn.

Har løyet nok i dag.

  
Faren til Emil ringte meg tidligere i dag. Han ville ha svar. Svar jeg ikke kunne gi.

 

\- Vi er...var ikke venner liksom. Har kun møtt han et par ganger. Han ga meg bare skyss.  
  
_\- Forstår bare ikke hvorfor han kjørte deg så langt ut av sentrum når han ikke skulle dit selv_.  
  
\- Vet ikke hva jeg skal si. Jeg kjente jo han som sagt ikke så godt. Men han virket veldig snill. Hjelpsom liksom?  
  
_\- Ja, han var det._

(Stillhet)  
  
- _Men ja, takk for at du ville snakke med meg.  
_  
\- Ikke noe stress.  
_  
\- Hadet da og god bedring  
_  
\- Du, jeg...  
  
\- _Ja_?  
  
\- Jeg er…Altså kondolerer og sånn  
  
_\- Takk. Ha det bra._  
  
\- Hadet

 

Jeg har ikke dårlig samvittighet for løgnen, selv om det ikke føltes bra. Men løgnen var nødvendig. For hva annet skulle jeg sagt?

_Hei. Sønnen din var skaphomse og vi var på date_

Sannheten er ikke alltid det rette. Det har jeg lært meg for lenge siden.

 

 

  
Mobilen til Even vibrerer nede i lommen hans. Han tar den opp og ser på den. Med et tommeltrykk avviser han samtalen og putter den tilbake i lommen.

“Jeg burde egentlig stikke,” sier han og ser mot døren.

“Okei,” svarer jeg og forsøker å skjule skuffelsen.

Telefonen hans ringer igjen. Det er tydeligvis noen som er veldig ivrig etter å få fatt i han. Han trekker pusten tungt, oppgitt.

“Det er ikke forbud mot mobiler på sjukehus lenger ass. Du kan bare ta den om du vil.”

“Næsj, vet hva hun vil. Får bare komme meg avgårde.”

Jeg kjenner et stikk av sjalusi. Anledningen til å spørre hvem “hun” er forsvinner i det han reiser seg og står klar til å gå.

“Takk for at du kom,” sier jeg. Jeg har ikke før sagt ferdig ordene før det slår meg at han var jo her for å hente jakken, ikke for å besøke meg. Den setningen ble jo helt feil.

“Jeg mener, du skulle jo hente jakken. Men takk for praten liksom. Eh, ja, er jo så sykt boring her. Fint med litt selskap. På en måte”

Faen. Jeg høres jo ut som en selskapssyk tomsing som ikke mestrer setningsoppbygging i det hele tatt.

“Jeg skulle gjerne vært lenger,” sier han. “Hvis du vil, så kan jeg kanskje komme innom igjen en annen dag også?”

“Du må ikke føle du må det ass.”

“Hva om jeg har lyst da. Er det ok da?”

“Eh, jaja. Seff.”

“Fint. Jeg kan tekste deg,” smiler han.

Jeg nikker og gliser tilbake så bredt at de tørre leppene mine sprekker litt.

 

  
Han står over meg og holder ut hånden for at jeg skal gripe den. Som et litt casual avskjedshåndtrykk. Jeg rekker han hånden. Et slikt håndtrykk er ment å vare i toppen et sekund, men han slipper meh ikke. Jeg lar hånden min hvile litt slapt i grepet hans.

Med hodet litt på skakke kniper han øyenbrynene tett sammen, og ser tankefullt på hånden min. Så fører han den til leppene og planter forsiktig et kyss over fingrene mine, mens han ser meg inn i øynene med bøyd hode. Blikket hans spør “får jeg lov til å gjøre dette?”

Jeg føler nakkehårene reise seg og en liten vind virvles opp i magen.

  
Og da hånden min sklir ut av hans, flytter han raskt blikket litt brydd ut til siden.

“Sorry hvis det der var rart,” mumler han.

“Heh, nei ass...går fint det,” stotrer jeg ut. Stemmen sprekker og det høres ut som jeg er i nettopp kommet i stemmeskifte.

 

Det der _**var**_ rart. Det var helt vidunderlig herlig rart.

 

 


	14. Kjapp deg

 

 

 

 **Sonja**  
Tekstmelding  
**Lør. 1. okt., 16.32**

  
**Sonja 16.32**  
Hvorfor tar du ikke tlf?

 **  
Sonja 16.40**  
Hvor er du?

 **  
Sonja 16.45**  
Jeg sa vi skulle være på vorset klokken seks. Det er snart bare en time til!

 **meg 16.50**  
På vei hjem nå. Stress ned

 **Sonja 16.51**  
Hvor har du vært???

 **meg 16.51**  
Bare ute en liten tur. Visste ikke det var så viktig komme så tidlig.Sorry

 **Sonja 16.51**  
Sa det jo til deg!

 **meg 16.51**  
Trodde du sa 6-7 tiden. Er vel ingen krise om vi ikke rekker dit til akkurat kl 6?

 **Sonja 16.52**  
Jeg sa kl. 6.  
Når er du hjemme da? Det tar minst en halvtime å komme oss dit.

 **  
meg 16.52**  
Hjemme om 20 min. Skal bare skifte så kan vi møtes på busstoppet?

 **Sonja 16.53**  
Du kan ikke bare droppe å ta tlf Even. Det vet du godt. Var like før jeg måtte begynne ringe rundt. Andre gangen på kort tid nå. Dette får vi prate om seinere. Bare kjapp deg.

 **meg 16.53**  
Textr når jeg går hjemme fra

 **meg 16.55**  
Men du? Du vet jeg er altfor søt til å være sint på… ikke sant? 

**Sonja 16.56**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er det bare å lade opp til fest, folkens...


	15. Vi savner han

 

 

** EVEN **

 

Musikken er høy, og stemmene som forsøker å overdøve den enda høyere.

“Isak skulle vært her ass. Bli med å ta en snap til han da!” roper den blonde gutten fra enden av sofaen til kompisen som sitter ved siden av han. Navnet får meg til å fryse til. _Isak?_

 

En fyr med markante øyebryn legger armen kameratslig rundt den blonde gutten som holder opp mobilkameraet, klar for en selfie.

Emma, jenten fra vorspielet, avbryter samtalen hun har med Sonja og snur seg rundt til guttene.

“Skal dere sende til Isak? Da vil jeg være med på bildet!” roper hun.  “Dere også,” sier hun til oss andre i sofaen.

Jeg skotter bort på Sonja. Hun ser ikke ut til å ha reagert på navnet. Hvorfor skulle hun det? Finnes jo tusenvis av Isak'er der ute. Sjansen for at dette er min Isak er jo minimal.

 _Min Isak_. Bare å tenke de to ordene sammen gjør meg litt myk inni meg.

 

“Hei dere! Alle i sofaen må snu seg hit og smile!” roper Emma med den irriterende stemmen sin. Eller, kanskje ikke stemmen er så irriterende, men hun er i hvertfall det.

Jeg måtte bite meg i tungen et par ganger på vorset, da hun lirte av seg noe dritt om homofile stereotypier og mente Trump i hvert fall var bedre enn Hillary for Hillary virket jo så boring.

Forstår ikke hvorfor i alle dager Sonja har begynt å henge med denne jenten eller hva vi gjør på denne festen i det hele tatt. Kjenner jo nesten ingen her. De fleste går på Nissen. En skole jeg vurderte overføre til i høst, men droppa det.

  
“Vi får ikke alle med på bildet. Noen må ta det,” sier den blonde gutten.

“Jeg kan gjøre det,” tilbyr Sonja og reiser seg fra sofaen.

  
Jeg hever Tuborgen min mot Sonja i det hun knipser bildet av oss. Med Emma sin arm slengt rundt halsen min, blir smilet mitt stivt og ukomfortabelt.

Sonja setter seg ikke igjen, men roper til meg at hun går på do.

 

  
“Skriv vi savner han da!” sier Emma til guttene før hun snur seg til meg igjen.

“Hvem er det vi savner?” spør jeg Emma. Nå når Sonja er vekke griper jeg sjansen.

Jeg forsøker virke helt casual, men merker pulsen allerede er på vei opp når jeg venter spent på svaret.

“En som heter Isak, kompisen deres. Han ligger på sykehus for han var i en bilulykke. Alvorlig DØDSulykke faktisk. Sykt skummelt. Heldigvis var det han andre som døde. Isak er dritkjekk og snill.”

Shit shit shit. Det _er_ min Isak.

“Heldigvis? Heldigvis hadde vel vært om ingen døde,” sier jeg tørt. Emma ser på meg med store øyne som hun bruker litt tid å ta inn over seg det jeg sier.

Så fniser hun.

“Haha, ja. Du har så lættis humor. Sånn skikkelig sarkastisk liksom,” gliser hun og viser meg alle sine kritthvite tenner.

 

Jeg tar en gigantisk slurk av ølen. Skal jeg være i nærheten av henne resten av kvelden har jeg seriøst for lite øl med meg.

 

Men på en annen side, så trenger jeg nå mer enn noen gang å ha et klart hode for å takle situasjonen som er oppstått. Jeg forsøker gå igjennom fakta i hodet. Jeg må ha en plan.

Sonja har ikke fått med seg hvem bildet skulle sendes til, men det kan endre seg når som helst. Isak har nettopp fått et bilde der jeg er med. Tenk om han ber kompisene hilse til meg og så gjør de det foran Sonja?

 

Først nå går det opp for meg hvor drøy løgnen jeg fortalte Sonja faktisk var. Jeg dikta opp en gutt sin død for å slippe unna ubehagelige spørsmål. Jeg fortjener vel egentlig alt dette stresset nå.

Det vibrerer i bukselommen. Ny melding.

 

  
**Isak**  
Tekstmelding  
**Lør. 1. okt., 22.36**

 **Isak 22.36**  
Hei! Kule folk du henger med a! Fet fest? 

 

 


	16. Partytime

 

**EVEN**

Sonja dumper ned i sofaen igjen mellom meg og Emma.

“Hvem har du fått melding av da?” spør hun meg.

Jeg skynder meg å legge mobilen tilbake i lommen.

“Ingen.”

“Så ut som du leste en melding.”

Jeg svarer ikke og hun trekker likegyldig på skuldrene før hun snur seg til Emma igjen. Jeg reiser meg for å hente en ny øl.

 

Da jeg kommer ut på kjøkkenet tar jeg opp igjen mobilen. Stirrer på meldingen fra Isak, mens jeg forsøker komme på noe å skrive tilbake.

  
Jeg hører to stemmer nærme seg kjøkkenet og de to vennene til Isak fra sofaen kommer inn. Med bare oss tre på det lille kjøkkenet, er det uunngåelig at vi ikke hilser på hverandre. Jeg nikker høflig til dem.

Gutten med øyenbrynene strekker frem hånden.

“Har visst ikke hilst skikkelig. Jeg er Jonas. Det er du som er sammen med venninnen til Emma?”

“Ja. Even. Hyggelig.”

Jeg besvarer håndtrykkene og får vite at den blonde gutten heter Magnus.

“Haha, sjekk snappen Isak sendte tilbake,” flirer han til Jonas og lener seg inn slik at han skal kunne se skjermen. Han trykker “spill av igjen”, og jeg kaster diskret et blikk bort for forsøke å få sett bildet jeg også. Men sniktitting blir unødvendig da Magnus velger å inkludere meg i samtalen. Han holder opp skjermen til meg og jeg får sett de siste sekundene.

“Fra kompisen vår som er på sykehus” forklarer Magnus.

Bildet viser en gammel dame som sover i en sykehusseng, med teksten:  
“Partytime: Saturday night Ullevåll”.

  
Stakkar Isak som sitter å kjeder seg mens alle vennene hans har det gøy.

Den tanken slår visst Magnus også.

“Stakkar ass. Vi må faen meg mekke sinnsyk fet fest for han når han kommer hjem,” sier han og åpner kjøleskapet. Han tar ut to ølbokser og rekker den ene til Jonas, deretter ser han på meg.

“Har du øl eller vil du ha en?” tilbyr Magnus.

“Tar du ut en tuborg? Det er mine som ligger i den nederste skuffen,” sier jeg.

Magnus rekker en til meg før han lukker kjøleskapet

Jeg burde si noe. Noe om Isak. Jeg burde si at jeg kjenner han. Hvordan jeg kjenner han. Isak kommer vel å lure på hvorfor jeg ikke sier noe til dem?

Men begynner jeg å snakke om det, er risikoen for at Sonja får høre alt sammen altfor stor.

 

Har aller helst bare lyst til å stikke fra hele festen.

Gå ut døren og ikke se meg tilbake.

Gå ut døren og dra rett til den eneste jeg har lyst til å være med.

 

 


	17. Det går bra

 

 

**ISAK**

 

Det er stille. Kun den svake langtrukne, jevne pusten fra den gamle damen som sover, ellers er det dødsens stille i rommet. Utenfor vinduet er kun lydløst mørke. Ute fra gangen hører jeg ingen skritt eller stemmer. Det virker som hele sykehuset sover, bortsett fra meg. Jeg får ikke sove, enda kroppen min føles sliten.

Jeg er en forvirrende blanding av både trøtt og rastløs på en gang. Trøtt i kroppen og rastløs i hodet.

Jeg klarer ikke la vær å tenke på Even som er på fest med gutta. Lurer på om de prater mye i lag. Han har ikke svart på meldingen min. Jeg er trist over at han ikke tenker at jeg er viktig nok til å svare, selv om han er opptatt på fest.

 

Jeg gjør et nytt forsøk på å lukke øynene og sove. Da hører jeg noen lave skritt ute i gangen, skritt som stopper rett utenfor døren. Jeg snur hodet mot døren og ser at at den skyves sakte opp. Litt lys fra gangen slippes inn, men det er ikke nok til at jeg klarer å se hvem som kommer inn. I halvmørket oppfatter jeg bare en høy skikkelse som smetter innenfor døren.

Jeg skyver meg selv opp i sengen og strekker meg etter nattbordslampen. Når lyset skrus på ser jeg opp på Even. Han smiler lurt til meg og jeg må blinke et par ganger for å ta inn over meg at det virkelig er han.

“Hva...” begynner jeg å si med høy stemme, men stopper når han mimer et lydløst hysj og setter pekefingeren mot leppene. Han nikker mot den sovende damen i rommet.

“Tror ikke det er superpopulært med besøk etter klokken 11,” hvisker han smilende.

“Hva gjør du her?” hvisker jeg sjokkert tilbake.

“Syntes synd i deg når du ikke kunne feste med vennene dine, så jeg tenkte jeg i stedet skulle bringe litt fest til deg,” sier han likefrem som om det var verdens mest naturlige ting.

Han drar frem en joint fra bak øret og holder den opp med et lurt smil.

“Du kødder nå,” sier jeg vantro og glemmer helt å snakke lavt.

Han hysjer på meg med et smil. Jeg merker at ansiktet mitt gir etter for et stort glis.

“Røykebalkongen er rett ut i enden av gangen. Klarer du gå dit med meg?” spør han lavt med et håpefullt blikk.

“Du er sprø ass… Hva tror du sykepleierne kommer til å si om de ser oss?”

“Er det et ja?” Han hever øyenbrynene lekent og forventningsfullt.

“Jeg kommer til å fryse i hel,” svarer jeg.

Jeg har på meg joggebuksen som Eskild tok med, men som overdel er jeg stuck med den tynne blå sykehusskjorten.

“Du låner jakken min - som vanlig,” blunker Even. “Er du med?”  


Det kribler i magen av glede, men jeg stønner og later som jeg er litt oppgitt i det jeg løfter motvillig dynen av meg. Det passer liksom at jeg inntar rollen som den fornuftige og skeptiske, når Even er den lekne og ivrige.

 

“Jeg trenger litt hjelp ass,” mumler jeg og holder ut armen for å få støtte ut av sengen.

Han legger en sterk arm om livet mitt og med den andre holder han armen min fast rundt nakken sin. Med en rolig bevegelse fører han meg ut av sengen og beina mine treffer gulvet.

Jeg biter tennene sammen og slipper ut et lavt stønn. Det verker i brystet, men det betyr ingenting nå.

Jeg kjenner lukten hans - han lukter søtlig av øl og shampo. Jeg puster ham inn, kjenner hvordan nærheten hans, støtten hans – sprer seg i meg.

“Går det bra?” hvisker han ømt inn i øret mitt og pusten hans mot halsen min gjør meg helt svimmel.

“Det går bra,” klarer jeg så vidt å hviske tilbake.  


Han slipper ikke taket, men skifter grep for å lettere kunne støtte meg bortover gulvet. Han legger armen om meg og holder meg tett inntil skulderen sin.

Kanylen er koblet ut for natten, så vi trenger heldigvis ikke drasse stativet med oss. Det gjør det enklere å liste oss stille ut. Nå må vi bare komme oss ubemerket gjennom gangen.

 

 

 

 


	18. Ikke frist meg

 

**ISAK**

Etter et par raske trekk lar han røyken sive sakte ut av munnen. Han holder jointen opp mot leppene og ser mysende på meg. Som om han vurderer å si noe, men ikke helt vet hvordan han skal begynne. Jeg unngår å stirre tilbake og lar blikket i stedet vandre bort på blokkene nedenfor mot den folketomme balkongen.  
I noen få vinduer er det lys, de fleste vinduene er mørke.

  
Det gjør vondt når jeg spenner musklene, men den harde stolryggen gjør det vanskelig å slappe av i kroppen. Jeg forsøker å ignorere smertene. Vil ikke at dette øyeblikket med Even skal være over før det er begynt.

 

  
“Du vet, jeg dro ikke hjem den dagen,” sier han til slutt og rekker jointen til meg.

“Hva mener du?” spør jeg og tar et forsiktig trekk. Lite mat og mye smertestillende gjør at jeg kjenner meg litt ør nesten alt før røyken når lungene.

“Søndagen. Da ulykken skjedde. Jeg ble værende her på sykehuset. Ventet på å få vite hvordan det gikk med deg.”

“Åh,” sier jeg og lurer på hvordan jeg skal reagere.

“Det er ikke helt vanlig å vente så lenge på sykehus for noen du aldri har møtt før. Jeg gadd derfor ikke snakke med så mange om hva som hadde skjedd. Så jeg er litt føkked nå.”

“Hvordan da?” spør jeg og gir jointen tilbake. To trekk var mere nok.

“Har du noen gang unnlatt å si sannheten for å slippe å måtte deale med noe?”

“Har hendt det ja.”

“Det gjorde jeg om den dagen. Løy om hvor jeg var. Bare for å slippe unna spørsmål. Hadde tenkt å si sannheten, men så var det plutselig gått noen dager og det var liksom for sent.”

Han puster tungt før han fortsetter.

“Anyway, den lille løgnen førte til masse andre større løgner, så nå kommer det til å dukke opp masse stress og masse spørsmål.”

“Fra hvem da?”

“Fra alle. Fra deg.”

“Fra meg? Hvorfor det?”

“Jeg nevnte ikke til vennene dine at jeg kjente deg.”

“Mhm.”

“Skal du ikke spørre meg mer om det?”

“Nei. Ikke så viktig akkurat no det. Jeg vil ikke være en av dem som gir deg stress.”

“Det er du ikke. Du er faktisk den eneste som får meg til å føle meg bra for tiden. Kunne ønske jeg bare kunne bli her med deg. Slippe å dra tilbake til resten av verden.”

Han tar et dypt drag og stirrer tankefullt ut i luften framfor seg.

“Du får hoppe ned fra balkongen her da. Sykesengen ved siden av meg er fremdeles ledig,” spøker jeg for å lette stemningen.

“Ikke frist meg. Kan hende jeg vurderer det ass,” spøker han tilbake.

 

Jeg flirer og da kjenner jeg smertene for alvor bre seg i brystet. Jeg vrir meg i den ubehagelige plaststolen og klarer ikke skjule en grimase. Even oppdager det og ser bekymret på meg.

“Shit, gjør det vondt nå?”

“Ja litt,” innrømmer jeg med sammenbitte tenner.

“Vi bør få deg i seng igjen,” sier han og kaster jointstumpen over rekkverket i det han reiser seg. “Hold rundt meg, så hjelper jeg deg opp.”

Jeg strekker armene opp mot han og han bøyer seg ned mot meg. Jeg fester armene rundt nakken hans, og han legger armene rundt livet mitt. I en sakte og omsorgsfull omfavnelse løftes jeg opp av stolen.

 

 

Jeg løsner taket rundt halsen hans og lar armene mine falle ned, men han slipper ikke meg. Han trekker hodet litt tilbake, men han har fremdeles kroppen min i et solid grep med to hender på begge sider av midjen min. Hendene hans føles så store og trygge.

Jeg kan merke hjerteslagene mine nå. “Går det bra?” hvisker han, enda vi ikke trenger hviske her ute. Jeg nikker forsiktig.

Han lener seg inn mot meg, slik at pannen hans hviler mot min. Han har lukket øynene, så jeg gjør det samme. Lytter til hverandres pust.

“Jeg er så trist, men samtidig så glad,” sier han nesten uhørlig.  
"Så glad for at jeg har møtt deg.”

Jeg får ikke ut et ord og pusten min har stoppet også.

Han løfter hodet litt og ser ned på meg. Ser på munnen min. Fukter leppene. De myke, myke leppene. Sakte lener han seg inn mot meg.

Det er som at jeg nesten ikke kan tro at vi står slik som dette her - på ekte. Kan ikke tro at dette virkelig skjer.

 

Så blir jeg dratt tilbake til virkeligheten av en høy Bodø-dialekt fra døråpningen.

“Hva faen, Isak! Hva gjør du her ute?”

Hadde aldri trodd at jeg noen gang skulle bli så irritert over å høre Heine sin stemme.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja. Jeg innrømmer det. Jeg har en greie for nesten-kyss, okei?


	19. Pusterom

 

 

**EVEN**

Jeg svever bortover asfalten. Det er slik det føles. Kriblingene som bølger gjennom meg gjør at jeg nesten ikke har bakkekontakt. Beina er så lette å løfte, hele kroppen føles lett og luften er lett å puste i. Nydelige nydelige Isak. Jeg ser ansiktet hans foran meg hele tiden nå, uten at jeg engang trenger lukke øynene.

Han lot meg holde han, han trakk seg ikke unna - jeg tror han følte det jeg følte.

 

Jeg runder hjørnet og selv i det svake lyset fra gatelampen kjenner jeg med en gang igjen skikkelsen som sitter på trappen utenfor.

Beina mine, kroppen og luften blir tung igjen.

 

  
Jeg stopper foran henne. Hodet hennes er bøyd ned i mobilen. Først når jeg mumler et stille hei, oppdager hun meg.

Hun stirrer hardt på meg med utvidede pupiller.

“Du kan ikke bare stikke fra meg på den måten. Er du klar over hvor redd jeg har vært?”

“Jeg er lei for det…”

“Hvor har du vært?”

“Orket bare ikke mer av festen. Måtte bare lufte hodet mitt. Gikk en tur.”

“En tur? En tur i…” Hun ser demonstrativt ned på armbåndsuret sitt “... to timer?”

“Sonja,” begynner jeg, men jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal fortsette.

Sonja er derimot altfor frustrert til å være stille.

“Jeg vet ikke hva som skjer med deg for tiden! Du lyver og forsvinner i timesvis uten at noen vet hvor du er! Hva er det egentlig som går av deg?”

“Hør her, jeg er veldig lei meg for at jeg stakk i dag. Det var skikkelig dust av meg. Jeg vet det. Men du må få la meg puste litt innimellom også. Av og til føler jeg at du helst ville hatt GPS-sporing på meg liksom,” sier jeg med rolig stemme.

Stemmen til Sonja er ikke rolig. Den er høy og dirrende.  
  
“Bullshit! Du må jo forstår at du har et ansvar overfor de rundt deg når du...ja, har den tilstanden som du har.”

“Jeg orker bare ikke at du driver å skal kontrollere hvor jeg er og alt jeg gjør hele tiden,” sier jeg trøtt.

“Jeg gjør jo ikke det! Hvorfor sier du sånt?” Nå både ser og høres Sonja mer såret ut enn sint.  
  
“Det føles sånn.”

“Jeg er bare redd for deg.”

 

Jeg trekker pusten dypt inn, som for å samle styrke til det neste jeg har tenkt å si.

“Kanskje hadde vi begge hatt godt av...litt pusterom? Litt tid fra hverandre,” mumler jeg og unngår blikket hennes.

Et skrekkslagent uttrykk fyker over ansiktet hennes og de store øynene blir fylt av tårer.

“Nei, ikke si sånt. Dette er bare en liten krangel! Vi har det jo så fint ellers vel?” trygler hun og reiser seg fort opp. Hun står tett inntill meg og griper hånden min. Holder den mellom sine hender. Knuger den hardt så knokene hennes hvitner.

“Du mener vel ikke det på ordentlig?” De tårevåte øynene minner meg om en livredd valp som er blitt sparket.

Jeg orker ikke å se henne slik, men jeg klarer ikke å få ut et ord.

 

“Hør her. Nå går vi inn, legger oss, så snakker vi mer om dette i morgen tidlig. Alt vil virke bedre i morgen. Vi trenger bare litt søvn. Okei? Kan vi gjøre det?" foreslår hun håpefullt.

To tårer renner nedover kinnet hennes. Jeg kan ikke la vær å la tommelen stryke dem vekk. Følger forsiktig tårestripen nedover kinnet hennes, hun lukker øynene og lener ansiktet mot hånden min.

Jeg orker ikke såre henne mer enn jeg allerede har gjort i kveld. Så jeg nikker stille og følger etter henne inn.

 

 


	20. Plan for dagen

 

 

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Søn. 2. okt., 10.52**

 

 **Even 10.52**  
Hei! Hvordan er formen etter nattens eskapader?

 **Meg 10.52**  
Haha, “eskapader”?

 **Even 10.53**  
Ja? Det er et helt vanlig ord

 **Meg 10.53**  
Ja hvis du er sånn typ 107 år. 

**Even 10.53**  
Mobber du mitt velutviklede vokabular?

 **Meg 10.54**  
Aldri. 

  
**Even 10.54**  

  
**Even 10.55**  
Hvordan føler du deg i dag da?

 **  
Meg 10.55**  
Mye bedre faktisk. Sikkert naturmedisinen din i går.

 **  
Even 10.55  
** Bra. Var litt redd du skulle bli verre...

 **Meg 10.55**    
Neiass. Alt fint. Hva skal du i dag da?

 **Even 10.56**  
Må på plantasjen med mamma. Så kino i kveld.

 **Meg 10.57**  
Heine har skaffa en bunke gamle vitenskapsblader. Det er min plan for dagen. Så du er heldig.

 **Even 10.57**  
Du har tydeligvis ikke vært på plantasjen med mamma før. Jeg er IKKE heldig.   
Skulle mye heller vært med deg og lest blader.

  
**Meg 10.57**  
Det skulle du fått sluppet ass... boring as hell  
  
  
**Even 10.57**  
Skulle heller vært med meg på kino da... 

 **  
Meg 10.58  
** Det høres bedre ut!

 **  
  
Even 10.58**  
Kanskje vi kan dra i lag en dag. Når du kommer ut mener jeg. Hvis du har lyst

  
**Meg 10.58**  
Det kan vi godt.   
Fikser du krokodiller og skolekritt da?

 **Even 10.58**  
Seff.

 

 

 

 


	21. Du er her da?

 

 

** ISAK **

  
“Sosekjøtt eller stekt lyr?”

“Kan jeg bare få noen skiver eller no? Er ikke så sulten,” sier jeg.

“Du kan ikke spise brødmat hele dagen. Du bør spise et varmmåltid,” sier Heine bestemt.

Å kalle det et varmmåltid er en overdrivelse. Sjelden har middagen blitt servert mer enn halvlunken.

“Litt sosekjøtt klarer du. Pleier ikke være så verst,” sier Heine.

Jeg ser på han mens jeg tenker meg om.

“ Nei, hvem faen prøver jeg å lure,” sier Heine lavt så de andre i rommet ikke skal høre det. “Det virker som kokkene her har et jævla eksperiment på gang om hvor seigt det er mulig å få kjøtt til å bli. Men hør, jeg vet det var noe pizza i restauranten på pasienthotellet. Jeg fikser deg noen stykker av den. Det spiser du, ikke sant?”

“Okei da,” smiler jeg.

“Good! Da sier vi det sånn,” sier han fornøyd, uten å hviske lenger.

Det er forøvrig ingen fare for at den nye pasienten ved siden skal ha hørt noe av det han sa. I sengen ligger en mann med tynt hår og lukkede øyne. Har har et blekt og avlangt ansikt. Han ser ut til å sove tungt, og har egentlig gjort det siden han kom inn her i dag tidlig.

 

“Da kommer jeg tilbake med mat om cirka tjue minutter. Du er her da?”

“Ja?” Jeg ser dumt på han. Hvor skulle jeg ellers være.

“Jeg må ikke ut på balkongen å hente deg igjen altså?” spør han og gliser.

Jeg himler med øynene til svar.

 

  
Heine ble ikke sint i går. Bare overrasket.

“Vi skulle akkurat til å gå inn. Han hjalp meg opp,” var det første som datt ut av meg da Heine oppdaget oss. 

I løpet av noen mikrosekunder hadde Even forflyttet hendene til et mer praktisk grep rundt midjen enn den tette posisjonen vi hadde rett før.

“Fint det. Men hva gjør dere her?”

 

Jeg hadde sagt at jeg bare trengte litt frisk luft, men det så ikke ut som at han slo seg til ro med den forklaringen.

Etter at han hadde tipset Even om å ta branntrappen ned før noen oppdaget han, så hjalp han meg i seng.

Han avslørte at han pleide ta seg en røyk på slutten av kveldsvakten, selv om han egentlig ikke hadde lov til det. Jeg tror han kom med den tilståelsen i et forsøk på å få meg til å åpne meg opp også. En hemmelighet i bytte mot en annen. Tror han gjerne ville at jeg skulle fortelle han noe mer. Noe om Even. Eller noe om hva som helst egentlig.

Men jeg sa ingenting annet enn god natt til ham.

  
“Greit, da fikser jeg middag. Du får fortsette på bunken der imens,” sier han og nikker mot den høye stabelen med blader han har plassert på sidebordet mitt.

“Du må henge i om du skal få lest alle til du slipper ut. I motsetning til pornoblader funker Illustrert vitenskap dårlig om du bare ser på bildene,” flirer han og går mot døren.

  
Før jeg får tatt opp det øverste bladet, ringer mobilen min. Jeg vet det er pappa før jeg plukker den opp. Han har pleid å ringe på denne tiden, siden det er kveld på Fiji nå.

 

 **Innkommende samtale**  
** Pappa **

_\- Hei Isak!_

\- Hei

_\- Hvordan går det med deg?_

\- Går bra

 _\- Tar de godt vare på deg der? Har du alt du trenger? Du vet at onkel Helge stiller opp på et blunk om du trenger noe_.

\- Nei nei. Går fint

_\- Kan du bevege deg litt bedre nå?_

\- Jo, men er best å ligge i ro

_\- Vet du noe mer nå om hvor lenge de vil ha deg der?_

\- Nei ikke enda. Men slipper ut denne uken tror jeg

 _\- Jaha? Men det er jo gode nyheter. Jeg håper du vil vurdere å komme hjem til oss da. Bo litt der. Til du er bedre? Vi lander på Gardemoen onsdag formiddag_  
  
\- Hjem til dere? Hvorfor det?

_\- Du må jo ta det med ro den første tiden nå. Hadde trengt noen som så litt til deg? Du vet, Elin er faktisk sykepleier._

\- Jeg trenger ikke bli pleia av dama di ass

_\- Isak…_

\- Jeg drar hjem til kollektivet

_\- Du bestemmer selv. Jeg kan ikke tvinge deg. Men meg og Lea vil i hvert fall gjerne hilse på deg med en gang vi kommer hjem. Så du kan jo tekste meg når du vet når du blir skrevet ut? Er det før vi kommer hjem så må du la Helge få kjøre deg, ok?_

\- Vi får se

_\- Og du Isak, angående mamma. Jeg har snakket igjen med avdelingen der og de mente det fremdeles var best å ikke informere henne enda. Det er derfor du ikke har hørt noe. Bare sånn hvis du lurte på det._

\- mhm

_\- Greit. Da sees vi snart. Ok?_

\- Ok, ha det

 

 

 


	22. Mer tid sammen

 

 

 

 **Sonja**  
Tekstmelding  
 **Søn. 2. okt., 14.51**

 

 **meg 14.51**  
Hei Sonja. Sorry, men jeg dropper kino i dag. Jeg er lei for det.

 **Sonja 14.53**  
???

 **Sonja 14.53**  
Ta telefonen da.

 **meg 14.54**  
Kan ikke prate akkurat nå. Er i bilen med mamma.

 **Sonja 14.55**  
Hva er det som skjer??? Du var jo enig i at vi trengte å gjøre noe kjekt sammen! At det var en god idè? Hvorfor har du ombestemt deg?

 **meg 14.56**  
Det var du som sa alt det. Jeg forsøkte si at vi trenger litt avstand, men du ville jo ikke høre.

 **Sonja 14.56**  
Du slår ikke opp med meg på melding nå vel. Ikke si at du er så feig.

 **meg 14.57**  
Jeg gjør ikke det... Jeg tror bare ikke at mer tid sammen er det vi trenger akkurat nå.   
Kan vi være så snill å heller prates mer i morgen i stedet?

 

 

 

 


	23. Hei, mamma

 

 

 

**ISAK**

 

“Unnskyld. Vet du hvor mye klokken er?” spør en hes stemme. Han kikker bort på meg med trøtte øyne over sengekanten, uten å løfte hodet fra puten.

“Litt over fire snart.”

“Fire? Er det sant?” Han rister oppgitt på hodet.

“Du har sover en stund ja,” mumler jeg.

  
En ung blond sykepleier setter fra seg en kopp te borte hos den gamle kryssorddamen og kommer bort til den nye sengenaboen min.

“Der var du våken også ja. Hvordan føler du deg?” spør hun den nye pasienten. Han reiser seg litt opp i sengen og tar seg til hodet.

“Forferdelig skallebank, kjennes ut som tidenes hangover,” sier han og flirer for å understreke at han forsøker å være litt morsom. Sykepleiren leer derimot ikke på en eneste ansiktsmuskel og retter i stedet oppmerksomheten mot intravenøsposen over sengen.

Han virker litt brydd over at spøken ble ignorert. Jeg forstår at han trodde at hun var en person som det var mulig å slå av en spøk med. Ved første øyekast virker hun vennlig, men jeg har fremdeles til gode å se henne smile.

Mannen ser ganske mye yngre ut nå når han er våken, enn han gjorde når han sov. Han har et ungdommelig glimt i øyet. Han er kanskje ikke mer enn tretti eller no. Han minner meg om en eller annen amerikansk skuespiller, men jeg kommer ikke på hvem.

 

“Lars-Petter, gutten min!” En typisk overpynta vestkantfrue med kolsvart bobsveis og sterk leppestift valser inn i rommet. “Herregud, hvor redd jeg har vært for deg” sier hun og legger hånden teatralsk til hjertet. Hele damen virker litt overdreven. Som en Wenche Foss-parodi med feil parykk.

“Hei, mamma." Han skotter raskt bort på meg i sidesynet, nesten som han vil si “beklager for min høylytte mor”.

 

  
Jeg oppdager etter hvert at den høye og skjærende stemmen ikke var på grunn av gjensynsglede. Det er faktisk slik hun snakker. Selv når hun diskuterer praktiske ting som hundepass og forsikring, så bruker hun den samme høye stemmen.

Jeg stirrer ned i bladet foran meg, men lytter til samtalen. Det er veldig lett å bli dradd inn i andre sine samtaler på et stille sykehusrom.

Moren snakker på både innpust og utpust.

“... nei, altså Lucky er ikke noe problem i og for seg. Hun ligger stort sett bare i ro på teppet. Jeg la frem et helt eget fleecepledd til henne, men det har hun totalt oversett. Hun foretrekker visstnok persiske tepper som er rådyr å få renset. Men denne allergien altså. Jeg nyser ti ganger i minuttet og mascara kan jeg bare glemme å gå med. Renner rett av.”

“Fredrik drar direkte for å hente hun når han lander.”

“Fredrik ja. Huff, stakkar gutt. Jeg var rett og slett ikke sikker på om det var rett av meg å si det til ha. Kan umulig være trygt å drive å kjøre fly når man er oppskaket.”

“Det gikk jo helt fint med meg, mamma.”

“Ja, men når jeg først fikk telefonen, så visste vi jo ikke det.” Den høye stemmen blir uvanlig spak på slutten. Jeg titter diskret bort på dem og ser at hun holder en knyttet neve opp mot munnen for å presse tilbake et hikst.

“Mamma, slapp av… det går helt fint med meg. Jeg har det helt fint.”

 

  
Hun lener seg inn og gir sønnen en varm klem. En mye varmere klem enn jeg egentlig så for meg at slike overklasse-fruer vanligvis gir. Det er ingenting stivt og unaturlig med det. Hun klemmer han med en ekte inderlighet og avslutter klemmen med tre raske våte kyss på kinnet. Noe han smilende tørker vekk med håndbaken.

Den overfladiske vestkantfasaden faller og alt jeg ser er en kjærlig mor. En god mor som sikkert alltid har vært der for han. Fikset joggeskoene hans og blåste på skrubbsår når han falt.

Følelsen jeg har klart å stenge ute lenge nå, presser seg på. Barrikaden sprekker. Jeg savner mamma.

Jeg blunker hardt idet øynene mine begynner å svi.

 

 

 

***

  
“Ligger du her å bare stirrer i taket? Går det bra eller?”

“Joda,” mumler jeg tilbake til Heine. Orker ikke si noe mer, for jeg er redd for at klumpen i halsen skal bli større om jeg snakker. Det er så plagsomt å være her alene med tankene mine, uten noe å distrahere meg med. Har brukt opp 4G på mobilen for lengst.

“Det er ingen grunn til å henge med nebbet. Jeg har nemlig gode nyheter. “  
Med den opplysningen, blir tvunget til å se på han.

“To gode nyheter faktisk. Den ene er at du slipper ut herfra snart.”

“Er det noe nytt om når?” spør jeg håpefullt.

“Nei. Jeg bare sier det som en påminnelse. Du slipper ut herfra før eller siden, mens jeg derimot, meg er det verre med. Jeg er stuck og er nettopp begynt på et nytt tolvtimersskift.”

“Det er ikke en gladnyhet. Det er ikke en nyhet engang,” sier jeg og klarer ikke holde tilbake et lite smil.

“Men det andre er faktisk en gladnyhet-” sier han og pauser dramatisk, trekker pusten og venter på en reaksjon fra meg.

“Ja?” må jeg til slutt purre siden pausen varer altfor lenge.

“Det andre...er en overraskelse.” Han smiler lurt så de runde kinna blir enda mer runde enn de er.

“Hæ?”

“Men du vil trenge denne,” sier han og kaster en svart college-genser til meg som jeg først nå oppdager at han har holdt i hånden. “Straks tilbake.”

Han snur på hælen før han rekker å registrere mitt forvirrede ansiktsuttrykk.

  
Jeg knepper opp den blå sykehusskjorten, men må vente på Heine for å få på meg genseren. Det vil gjøre alt for vondt å forsøke trekke den over hodet selv.

Mens jeg venter på at Heine kommer tilbake igjen, legger jeg merke til at genseren umulig er stor nok til å være hans. Den lukter ganske nyvasket, men en duft henger igjen. En duft som jeg drar kjensel på. En duft jeg kjente i går natt og som jeg fremdeles kan kjenne hver gang jeg lukker øynene. Er det bare innbilning?

 

 

 


	24. Destination

 

**ISAK**

 

Når Heine kommer tilbake, triller han en tom rullestol foran seg.

“Da var taxien på plass!” Han peker med åpen hånd mot det tomme setet i rullestolen.

“Hva skal vi nå...” sier jeg med skeptisk mine, men jeg merker at min spente forventning skinner igjennom.

 

  
“Er det din genser?” spør jeg når han hjelper å få den på.

“Niks,” sier han kort og jeg kan se han godter seg med å ikke si noe mer.

Lukten i genseren som jeg kjente i sted er svakere. Så svak at jeg tror kanskje den ikke er der lenger. At den kanskje aldri var der.  Var det bare hjertet som spilte meg et puss?

 

  
Først protesterer jeg på å sette meg i rullestolen. Vil ikke føle meg som en krøpling. Heine sier at det er for langt for meg å gå dit vi skal og at det vil ta en evighet å støtte meg hele veien. Så jeg setter meg lydig ned og han triller meg ut av bygningen.

På vei over parkeringsplassen rusker den kalde høstvinden i tretoppene og virvler opp tørt løv opp rundt rullestolhjulene. Et gufs fyker gjennom meg og jeg forstår fort hvorfor en varmere genser var en god idè.

Jeg forsøker meg igjen på å spørre hvor vi skal, men uten å få svar. Jeg spøker om at for alt jeg vet kan Heine egentlig være en sånn Dexter-fyr som kidnapper pasienter og at vi er på vei til likhuset.

“Slapp av. Jeg foretrekker å partere pasienter som irriterer meg. Du er ålreit,” spøker han og fortsetter å plystre muntert.

 

 

Og så er vi fremme. Bygningen er grå, vinduene monotont like. Den ligner en hvilken som helst kommunal bygning. “Ullevål Pasienthotel” står på skiltet over inngangen.

  
“Blir jeg flytta hit? Er det overraskelsen?“ spør jeg når jeg triller inn i lobbyen.

Det er lite som minner om en hotell lobby. Resepsjonen ser mer ut som en skranke på et nav-kontor. I motsetning til rødvinsdrikkende gjester i en vanlig hotellbar, sitter det her kun to eldre mennesker som ser ut å booke seg inn for den siste hvile.

Det virker ikke som han har registrert spørsmålet mitt, for han er helt distrahert av resepsjonsdamene.

“Heisann ladies!”

“Hei Heine! Er du her for å stjele mat igjen?” spøker den yngste av dem.

“Kan ikke begripe hvorfor du tror at jeg er så opptatt av mat,” sier han med tilgjort forundring mens han stryker seg overdrevent over den runde magen.

Damene ler bak oss i det vi smetter inn i heisen.

 

 

Jeg kjenner jeg er litt skuffet. Altså, jeg er jo takknemlig dersom Heine har fiksa overføring til hotellet. Vet han sikkert har tenkt det er digg med enerom og tv, men det blir jo ensom også. Altfor stille uten noen folk rundt meg. Han burde spurt meg om det var det jeg ville, men jeg vil ikke være utakknemlig så jeg sier ingenting.

Heisdørene går opp og han triller meg bortover den smale og sterkt opplyste korridoren. Det lukter svakt av blekemiddel, men det er ikke helt den samme sterile lukten som på sykehuset heldigvis.

“You’ve reached your destination,” sier han og parkerer rullestolen foran rom 211. Han hjelper meg opp av stolen.  
  
Han løfter en knyttet neve og banker på døren.

Jeg sender han er forundret blikk. Hvorfor banker han på dersom dette er mitt nye rom?

Det må jo bety at det er noen der inne å venter på oss...

 

 

 


	25. Enda mer ekte

 

**ISAK**

Vi venter. Hører ingen lyder innenfra. Akkurat i det Heine skal til å banke på for andre gang og jeg skal til å spørre hvem faen vi venter på, så slår døren opp. Og der er han. Slående vakker og smilende, i jeans og hvit t-skjorte.

“Så bra Heine fikk lokket deg med!” utbryter han med en gang han ser meg.

“Eh...lokket meg med på hva?” stotrer jeg ut og smiler brydd. Stortingen skyldes både overraskelse og høy puls. Det er jo Even som står rett foran meg. _Even_.

Jeg slipper ut en liten nervøs latter og ser spørrende på dem begge.

“Velkommen til kinokveld! Stig på!" Even åpner døren helt opp og slår hånden gestikulerende ut i en inviterende gest. “Eller så mye kino som det går an å få med 15 kvadrat og 25 tommer.”  
  
Heine holder en støttende arm rundt meg til jeg er kommet meg innenfor døren.

Veggene har en grell sterk mintgrønn farge som kræsjer totalt med de røde gardinene. Det er tydelig det ikke er Grand hotel vi er på. Rommet er lite og dobbeltsengen tar opp det meste av plassen i rommet. Hotellet har klart å skvise inn en lenestol og et lite bord. På det bordet ligger det en uåpnet pose med popcorn.

“Kino?” gjentar jeg bare fordi det er det eneste jeg klarer å få ut av ord akkurat nå.

“Ja! Når du ikke kan dra på kino, tenkte jeg å bringe litt kino til deg.”

“Men dette rommet? Skal jeg ikke overflyttes hit?” spør jeg Heine litt forvirret siden jeg har konklusjonen min om flytting fremdeles friskt i minne.

“Eh, nei?” Heine setter opp et veldig spørrende uttrykk som gjør at jeg med engang forstår at jeg har tatt feil. Jeg skal ikke flyttes hit. Dette er Even sitt rom.

Even forklarer alt til meg. Han hadde kommet innom sykehuset og hooket fatt i Heine i korridoren. Han fortalte Heine at han ville muntre meg opp litt siden jeg kjedet meg og spurte om det var et sted vi to kunne se film. Trengte bare en tv, han hadde med seg Chromecast. Heine sa at det ikke sto noen tomme rom med tv her, så eneste mulighet var å booke rom på pasienthotellet. Even spurte da om det var greit om jeg kom bort dit i noen timer.

“Da ble jeg litt revet med,” innrømmer Heine. “Even ville bare valse inn å spørre om du synes det var en ok idè. Men da tenkte jeg, where’s the fun in that?” Heine sine engelske fraser uttales alltid med en markant nordnorsk-aksent så det nesten ikke høres ut som engelsk i det hele tatt.    
  
“Takkas. Begge to,” sier jeg.

Det blir stille. Så oppdager jeg at både meg og Even stirrer på Heine. Som om vi begge tenker det samme. Skal han snart gå eller?

“Nei, jeg får komme meg tilbake.” sier han heldigvis til slutt. “Men da stikker jeg innom og henter deg rett før jeg går av skiftet. Litt før elleve.”

Han stopper i døren på vei ut. “Jeg har forresten et bra tips til film. Det er en film som - “

“Overlat det til meg. Jeg har planen klar,” avbryter Even og ser på meg med et blikk som gjør meg helt gele i kroppen.

“Greit greit…have fun!” sier Heine og lukker døren bak seg.

 

  
Så står vi der. Bare oss to. Vi smiler til hverandre i noen sekunder som virker som minutter. Så går han rundt til sengen og begynner brette dynene sammen.

“Tenker det blir mest behagelig for deg om vi forsøker lage en slags sofagreie ut av dette her.” Han flytter alt av puter og dyner opp til sengegavlen.

Jeg tar noen forsiktige steg bort og aker meg selv opp i halvsittende posisjon, men ikke uten å slippe ut et ufrivillig stønn. Før jeg vet ord av det, er han ved min side og styrer på med å bygge opp dynen bedre bak ryggen på meg med en bekymret og litt stressa ansiktsuttrykk.

“Går fint ass. Ligger bra nå,” smiler jeg.

Han går bort til skapdøren under tv og åpner det som da viser seg være et lite innebygd kjøleskap. Han tar ut to glassflasker Tuborg og løfter den ene spørrende mot meg.

“Øl?”  
“Ja jøss.”

  
Han tar med seg popcornposen og tar plass ved siden av meg i sengen, med et godt stykke imellom oss.

“Er du klar for den beste filmen noensinne laget?”  
“Kjør på,” nikker jeg og tar en slurk av ølen.

 

  
Nesten hver gang det ikke er dialog i filmen, snakker Even engasjert om dramaturgi, frempek, musikkvalg og alt annet jeg rett og slett ikke kunne brydd meg mindre om. Men jeg elsker hvert sekund.

Måten pupillene hans vokser og blir enorme midt i et poeng. Måten han raskt fukter de store leppene med tungen når han må stoppe å tenke seg om midt i et resonnement. Måten han stirret på meg for å se min reaksjon under en viktig scene.

  
Mot slutten av filmen har dynen bak meg sunket ned og jeg ligger plutselig veldig ubehagelig. Men det er umulig for meg å justere noe bak meg uten at det vil gjøre vondt, så jeg forsøker vrikke meg litt på plass, men det resulterer bare i nok et dempet smertestønn.

“Fan, ligger du vondt? Ser ikke ut som det der gir nok støtte ass,” sier han bekymret og flytter seg litt nærmere. “Kanskje om jeg lå armen under. Vil det være bedre?” spør han og flytter seg nærmere.

“Kanskje” mumler jeg og han smyger armen under nakken min. Jeg hviler hodet tilbake i armkroken hans. Armen hans er lang og strekker seg nedover armen min.

“Bedre?” spør han.  
“Bedre,” bekrefter jeg.

Han beveger sakte tommelen i beroligende strøk på armen min. En varme sprer seg fra der han stryker meg og ut i hele kroppen.

 

I filmen har Romeo og Julie akkurat innsett at de aldri kommer til å få hverandre.

“Det er det som gjør kjærlighetshistorien så episk,” sier han. “At verden rundt dem jobber i mot deres kjærlighet. Kjærlighet føles så enda mer ekte når den ikke er enkel.”

Med de ordene klarer jeg ikke lenger se på skjermen. Jeg må se på han. Må se han inn i øynene.

Jeg snur hodet mot han bare for å oppdage at han stirrer intenst på meg allerede.

 

 


	26. Kan jeg?

** ISAK **

  
Han stryker hånden lett over pannen min. Skyver forsiktig vekk noen hårlokker. Han lar fingrene gli nedover tinningen. Stryker kinnet mitt. Varmen strømmer i meg, og jeg venter nesten på at han skal trekke til seg hånden. Men det gjør han ikke. Fingertuppene dveler ved kinnet mitt ett øyeblikk. Så gjentar han bevegelsen. To fingre stryker meg fra pannen, over kinnet, mot haken.

Han fortsetter videre nedover halsen, mot kragebeinet.

Han begraver hodet sitt i mellom oss. Gjemmer ansiktet i sin egen armkrok. Jeg presser instinktivt kinnet mitt mot hans. Han drar armen som jeg ligger på litt til seg og lar den andre gli gjennom håret mitt til den hviler i et svakt grep rundt nakken. Slik blir det litt som en klem. En klem ulik alle andre klemmer jeg noensinne har fått.

“Du er så fin, Isak." Han hvisker, så jeg føler den varme pusten i øret mitt.

Jeg kunne ikke ha svart om jeg hadde villet.

Jeg har nok med å prøve å kontrollere pusten min som jeg nå synes er altfor høylytt. Jeg føler at den til og med overdøver filmen som spiller i bakgrunnen.

Pusten blir ikke bedre når den myke deilige munnen stryker fjærlett over halsen min.

Rett under øreflippen kjenner jeg fuktige lepper som presses svakt mot huden min. Et ømt kyss. Så et til. Og et til. Han etterlater seg et spor av små, ømme kyss langs kjevebeinet mitt, over kinnet og opp mot munnviken - der leppene mine venter, allerede lett atskilt.

Men han kysser meg ikke.

Han trekker hodet sitt litt tilbake og ser på meg med seriøse øyne som gjør at han nesten ser bekymret ut. Han støtter seg litt opp på albuen, slik at hodet hans svever rett over meg.

Han stryker tommelen over underleppen min.

“Kan jeg?” spør han.

Munnen min er blitt knusktørr. Jeg får ikke ut et ord. Det er nesten som jeg ikke klarer å bevege meg heller. Men på et vis klarer jeg å få presset frem et lite nikk.

Så legger han hånden under haken min, bøyer hodet ned mot meg. Hans lepper presses forsiktig mot mine. Kysset er ømt, usedvanlig ømt, det er nesten ikke et kyss i det hele tatt. Leppene våre er så vidt i kontakt før han stopper opp for å se på meg, for å se hvordan jeg reagerer. Jeg savner han med en gang og klarer ikke gjøre annet enn å fukte leppene mine og gi han et bedende blikk. _Vær så snill. Ikke stopp._

Han lener seg da inn igjen og lar tungen gli lekent rett under overleppen min. Jeg åpner munnen og smetter tungen ut for å røre ved hans. Noe som får ham til å smile inn i kysset, mens fingrene stryker meg nedover armen. Kysset blir dypere, prøvende, ertende.

Leppene hans er ikke bare myke, de er som bomull dyppet i smør. Han smaker av popkorn og salt. Det føles som ingenting jeg har kjent før noen gang. Og jeg vil bare ha mer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Alternativ tittel: Fordi "det første kyss" alltid fortjener et helt eget kapittel.


	27. Kjedelig film

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Litt klåing. For noe annet er urealistisk. Hope you don't mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Ellers:  
> Responsen på guttas første kyss var mindblowing. Er så takknemlig for hver og en av dere som gidder å ta dere bryet å gi tilbakemeldinger. I aim to please.
> 
>  
> 
> Håper dere liker resten av filmkvelden også...

 

 

**EVEN**

  
“Regissør? Wow. Ja, men det er kult da,” sier han og smiler med det bedårende skeive smilet sitt som får meg til å ville kysse han igjen. Men leppene mine er nesten nummen, så en pratepause fra kyssingen er nok fornuftig.

“Den første filmen jeg lager skal handle om deg.”

“Om meg? Det blir en jævlig kjedelig film ass,” sier han og ler.

“Nei, den blir helt fantastisk,” sier jeg og han smiler sjenert tilbake.

Han har noe uskyldig og sårbart over seg. Det vekker noe i meg som jeg aldri har følt før. Jeg har bare lyst til beskytte han. Holde rundt han for alltid og sørge for at noe vondt aldri noen gang vil skje ham igjen.

“Du da? Hva er fremtidsplanen din?”

Han ser opp i taket. Tenker seg om.

“Liker godt biologi og sånne fag da, men vet ikke helt ass.”

“Så lege da? Dr. Valtersen? Klinger bra det,” sier jeg og strammer kjærlig grepet rundt skulderen hans.

Han rynker på nesen og det får han til å se ubeskrivelig søt ut.

“Da må det bli dyrlege i så fall. Kjekkere med pasienter du slipper å måtte snakke med.”

“...og som ikke klager,” føyer jeg til.

Blikket mitt glir ned mot leppene hans, som strekker seg ut i et bredt smil.

Nå klarer ikke holde meg lenger. Drit i nummenhet. Jeg lener meg inn mot han. Vi møtes i et deilig og dovent kyss. Jeg kysser munnviken, den myke underleppen og den tynne fint buede overleppen.

I motsetning til Isak sine hender, er min ledige hånd konstant på jakt etter å føle han. Stryke nedover armen. Kile i nakken. Gre gjennom håret.

Isak bare klamrer seg til meg. Med et stramt grep har han krøllet litt av genseren min inn i en knyttet hånd.  


“Hva er klokka?” spør han.

Jeg griper etter mobilen som ligger på lakenet i siden av meg. Mobilen skrudde jeg på lydløs allerede før Isak kom, men det er heldigvis ingen tapte anrop eller meldinger. De hjemme tror at jeg er hos Sonja og Sonja tror at jeg er hjemme.

“Halv elleve.”

“Bare en halvtime til jeg må gå,” sier han stille og sukker tungt. Jeg elsker at han sukker. Elsker at han ikke vil dra herfra. At han ikke vil dra fra meg.

  
“Hva gjør du da? Drar du hjem nå?”

“Har ikke bilen, så gidder egentlig ikke styre med buss. Går nok ikke ikke så mange nå. Tror jeg bare blir her. Ikke noe stress å komme seg på skolen herfra. Bare ti minutt med buss liksom,” forklarer jeg.  
  
“Kunne ønske jeg bare kunne bli her med deg. Denne sengen var sykt mye bedre enn den på sykehuset.”

“Du vil bli her bare på grunn av sengen?” spør jeg og later som jeg blir fornærmet.

Han ler den herlige raspete latteren sin.

“Neiass… Skader ikke at du ligger i den også liksom.” Han smiler og løfter haken opp mot meg for å vise at han vil ha et kyss til.

Jeg bøyer meg ned mot han, men tre korte bank på døren avbryter oss før leppene våre rekker møtes.

  
“Faen. Kjipt at Heine er tidlig,” sier jeg oppgitt og skal til å rulle meg vekk i fra han.

Da strammer Isak taket han har i genseren min og holder meg igjen.

“Kom hit,” sier han med en besluttsomhet jeg ikke har sett i ham før. Det har stort sett vært meg som har tatt initiativ, men nå drar han meg bestemt ned for et siste kyss.

Det er et avskjedskyss som er mer intenst og inderlig enn alle de andre kyssene vi har delt i kveld. Dette er annerledes. Det er våtere, dypere og tungene våre danser rundt hverandre. Jeg stønner svakt. Isak svarer med et lite klynk når hånden min griper rundt midjen hans.

Kyssene i sted ga meg kriblinger i hjertet og magen, men dette kysset her, denne følelsen av den ru tungen hans mot min, det gir kriblinger i alle andre deler av kroppen også. Spesielt et sted som jeg ikke har kontroll over.

Det banker på døren igjen. Vi ignorerer det. Begge er fortapt i kysset.

Jeg ligger på siden, tett presset opp mot hans høyre ben. Jeg vet han umulig kan unngå å kjenne hvor hard jeg er mot låret hans nå.

Det gjør meg ikke flau, men det gjør meg stresset.

Stresset for hvordan han reagerer. Redd for at det kan få boblen til å sprekke. Redd for at han på alvor skal ta innover seg at det er en gutt han ligger her med og alt det innebærer av anatomi. Redd for at han plutselig skal innse at det ikke er dette han ønsker.

Han suger overleppen inn i munnen, biter den lekent før han slipper.

Det harde presset mot låret hans er nå så merkbart at det blir enda kleinere å ignorere det enn å si noe. Jeg kremter derfor og ser litt ned. “Eh...sorry ass.”

  
Han sier ikke noe, men beveger i stedet hånden sin ned dit. Ned i mellom oss og stryker forsiktig over bulen i jeansen. Berøringen gjør meg enda hardere.

“Er det jeg som har gjort dette?” hvisker han stille og ser på meg med uskyldige øyne.

“Ja. Din feil. Du er så jævlig deilig, Isak,” hvisker jeg tilbake og hjertet mitt danser av lettelse over reaksjonen hans.

Det banker på døren igjen. Enda hardere nå. Men det kunne ha vært en innsatsstyrke med rambook utenfor og vi hadde ikke flyttet oss fra sengen akkurat nå.

Så tar han hånden min og fører ned over den ned mellom beina sine. Hjertet mitt raser avgårde.

“Du er visst ikke så verst du heller,“ sier han lurt i det han presser håndflaten min lett ned over gylfen sin og jeg kjenner hvordan han har vokst også. Jeg krummer hånden litt for å enda bedre kunne føle ham gjennom tekstilene. Tenk at dette er på grunn av meg. Det gjør meg nesten svimmel.

  
“Er dere der inne eller?” Hører vi Heine rope gjennom døren.

Vi har ikke noe valg lenger. Jeg river meg vekk med et høyt og oppgitt stønn som får Isak til å smile.

 

Jeg reiser meg fra sengen og skuler ned på meg selv.

“Kan du se det godt eller?”

“Ja,” svarer han kontant og ler.

“Shit.” Jeg lukker øynene. “Donald Trump, Donald Trump, Donald Trump.”

Isak ler enda høyere.

 

“Hei gutta! Hva er det som skjer?” Heine høres nå faktisk irritert ut og jeg går bort til døren for å åpne opp.  
  
  
“Hadde dere sovna eller?” Heine ser ikke sur ut, men han står der som et stort spørsmålstegn.

“Sorry, filmen sto så høyt på,” mumler jeg og kaster et raskt blikk på TVen som er kolsvart. En svært lite gjennomtenkt løgn.

Heine henger seg heldigvis ikke opp i det, men virker litt stressa og retter blikket mot Isak.

“Avdelingshurpen, jeg mener avdelingslederen, spurte meg hvor du var. Jeg sa du var i tv-stuen, så vi bør egentlig skynde oss tilbake før hun oppdager at det er bullshit. Er du er klar?” spør han utålmodig.

Isak nikker og setter seg opp med et lite stønn. Han lærer visst aldri at han ikke må forsøke reise seg opp selv. Jeg skal til å løpe frem til han, men Heine kommer meg i forkjøpet. Han støtter han bort til døren.

 

Isak snur seg mot meg.

“Takk for i kveld da,” sier han. “Feit film. Særlig slutten.” Han smiler lurt. Det blir som en intern spøk siden vi jo aldri så ferdig filmen.

“Ja, jeg er flink til å velge filmer med bra avslutning,” smiler jeg tilbake og blunker.

“Ja, tror du er den flinkeste jeg noen gang har...sett film med,” sier Isak og vi står nå å gliser til hverandre som to fnisete skolejenter.

Heine bør jo nesten skjønne at det er noe i gjære her, men han virker bare mest stressa på å komme seg tilbake.

“Chop chop! Vognen din venter min herre. Ta plass!” sier han med en ganske spot-on imitasjon av fortellerstemmen til “Tre nøtter til Askepott”.

Vi rekker såvidt å si godnatt til hverandre før Heine haster avgårde med raske skritt bortover korridoren. Jeg blir stående å se etter dem.

Jeg savner gutten min med en gang heisdørene lukkes.

 

 

 

 


	28. Ute på perm

 

 

** ISAK **

  
Jeg forventet at det skulle være helt mørkt i rommet da vi kom inn, men i det myke lyset fra en leselampe sitter Lars-Petter oppreist i sengen og titter opp på oss. Jeg nikker til han.

Han ser så annerledes ut enn fra første gang jeg så han. Da var håret stritt og ansiktet gufsent blekt. Nå er håret gredd på plass i en ganske kul frisyre og ansiktet er ikke fargeløst lenger. Han nikker tilbake og smiler til meg.

Heine støtter meg bortover og hjelper meg tilbake i sengen.

“Jeg stjal et blad av deg,” sier Lars-Petter da jeg er komt meg på plass. Han snakker lavt, men hvisker ikke. Kryssord-damen ved vinduet ser ut til å være helt i koma og våkner nok ikke med det første.

“Helt i orden. Er ikke mine. Det er hans.” Jeg nikker mot Heine som brer dynen over meg.

“Bare å forsyne seg. Vitenskap til folket,” sier Heine. “Er det noe mer dere trenger før jeg går?” spør han oss begge.

Jeg rister på hodet.

“Alt bra her. Ellers takk,” sier Lars-Petter.

“Da må dere ha en god natt,” sier Heine og går mot døren.  
  


“Du, Heine?”  
  
Han stopper opp når han hører navnet sitt og snur seg mot meg.  
  
“Tusen takk igjen ass. For at du fiksa ting," sier jeg.  
  


Munnen hans bøyer seg opp i et stort smil. “Bare hyggelig. Glad du hygga deg i kveld. For det gjorde du vel?”

Smilet hans blir litt lurere og jeg kjenner varmen stige opp i ansiktet. Han skjønner. Selvsagt skjønner han.

“Ja, var fett det.”

“Bra. Snakkes i morgen.”

 

  
“Har du vært ute på perm?” spør Lars-Petter meg når Heine er gått ut.

“Heine fiksa det så jeg fikk sett en film,” svarer jeg.

“Kult. Han virker som en veldig fin fyr. Bryr seg virkelig om folk.”

Jeg nikker og benytter anledningen å spørre hvordan han havna her. Har vært litt nysgjerrig på det helt siden jeg overhørte samtalen mellom han og moren.

“Jobbskade. Ikke veldig alvorlig,” svarer han og jeg følger opp med et spørsmål om hva han gjør på jobb.

“Fakker tjuver. Stort sett klarer jeg det. Men andre ganger, sånn som denne gangen, slår de seg litt vrang først.”

“Er du politi?” spør jeg overraska. Han virker mer chill enn jeg har inntrykk av at purker flest er. Selv om han ikke har sånn stereotypisk bredskuldret politikropp, kan jeg egentlig forestille meg at han passer til å ha politiuniform. Stemmen hans veldig mørk, dyp og hes på en maskulin måte. Får han til å høres litt mektig og myndig ut. Jeg trodde han var hes av søvn første gang jeg hørte han snakke, men stemmen hans bare er sånn.

  
“Jepp. Men har fått litt ufrivillig fri noen dager nå da. Du da? Har du vært under kniven?” spør han meg.

“Ja. Bilulykke,” sier jeg kort. Han ser ut til å ta hintet og spør meg ikke mer om ulykken. 

Jeg tenker på samtalen jeg overhørte mellom han og moren. Om han fyren som skulle hente hunden hans. Jeg trodde der og da at det kanskje var kjæresten. Men slår det fra meg nå. Må være broren eller noe. Politi og greier. Han virker jo ikke homo i det hele tatt.  


“Hvor lenge blir du da?” spør han meg.

“Vet ikke helt enda. Siden det er såpass mange ribben som er knekt, så er de visst bekymra for lungene og noe greier. Men legen sier det begynner å se bra ut. Så bare noen dager til håper jeg. Du da?”

“Bare et par netter tror jeg. Føler meg egentlig helt fin nå. Men det kan hende det er de flytende smertestillende som snakker,” ler han.

“Ja, fikk noen solide doser selv i noen dager. Nice,” spøker jeg før jeg kommer på at jeg snakker med en politimann og krymper meg litt. Bør liksom ikke glorifisere dopbruk foran lovens lange arm.

“Ja jøss, dette er det nærmeste en fet fest vi kåpsa kommer,” gliser han og jeg kan slappe av igjen. Han er virkelig kul.

Han begynner å snakke om middagen i dag. Om hvordan han var usikker på om det faktisk var ekte mat i det hele tatt, men jeg blir distrahert av en meldingslyd fra mobilen som ligger på nattbordet. Glemte ta den med meg da Heine dro meg med i dag. Men det har ikke vært mye aktivitet på mobilen mens den har lagt her.

Displayet viser kun en ny melding og den kom nettopp nå.

Det er fra Even.  


  
**Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Søn. 2. okt., 23.02**

 **Even 23.02**  
Tror egentlig ikke dette her var så lurt...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:  
> Breathe in, breathe out. Things aren't always what they seem.


	29. Rom for meg selv

 

 

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Søn. 2. okt., 23.02**

 **Even 23.02**  
Tror egentlig ikke dette her var så lurt...

 **  
Meg 23.03**  
Hva da

 **  
Even 23.03**  
Å overnatte her. Helt umulig å få sove når jeg vet du bare er noen minutter unna meg. Kunne ønske du var her med meg.

 **  
Meg 23.04**  
Kunne ønske jeg var hos deg også.

 **  
Even 23.04**  
Puten lukter heldigvis litt som deg nå. Det hjelper litt. 

 **  
Meg 23.05**  
Puten min lukter sykehus og gammel melk. Og jeg har to sjuke folk ved siden av meg. Du har ingenting å klage over. 

**  
Even 23.05**  
Hehe - Ja, det er litt flaks at jeg har et rom for meg selv akkurat nå. Nå når jeg ikke får deg ut av hodet mener jeg… 

 **  
Meg 23.06**  
Eh...Driver du å sexter meg nå eller?

 **  
Even 23.06**  
Litt kanskje? 

 **  
Meg 23.07**  
Kul an med det a. Er som sagt ikke aleine her. Dritdårlig gjort om du begynner med de greiene der.   
  
**  
Even 23.07**  
Oki da. Hendene over dynen. Jeg lover. 

**  
Meg 23.07**

  
**Even 23.08**  
Sweet dreams. 

**  
Meg 23.08**  
Bra at du ikke skrev wet...

 **  
Even 23.08**  
Hey, nå er det du som sexter!

 **  
Meg 23.09**  
Er det vel ikke. Jeg bare sa at det var fint du ikke gjorde det.

 **  
Even 23.09**  
Haha. Du er så fin.   
Tekster (ikke sexter...) deg i morgen etter skolen. Ok?

 **  
Meg 23.09**  
Ok. 

 **  
Even 23.09**  


**Meg 23.10**  


 

 

 


	30. Køben

 

 

 **Sonja**  
Tekstmelding  
**Man. 3. okt., 11.56**

 

 **Meg 11.56**  
Hei Sonja. Vi bør treffes og prate litt... Kan du i dag?

  
**Sonja 11.57**  
Ferdig med avstanden du trengte?

  
**Meg 11.59**  
Det er litt det vi må prate om. Er du hjemme i kveld?

  
**Sonja 11.59**  
Skal til Køben med jobben. Har jo fortalt deg om det.

  
**Meg 12.00**  
Å...Var det nå?

  
**Sonja 12.01**  
Ja drar rett etter jobb i dag. Så da får du enda mer avstand.

  
**Meg 12.01**  
Vet dette er kjipt. Sorry  
Når er du tilbake?

 **  
Sonja 12.01**  
Sent torsdag kveld

 **  
Meg 12.01**  
Kan vi møtes på fredag da?

 **  
Sonja 12.02**  
Ok. Men du må si grunnen til at du vil møtes

 **  
Meg 12.02**  
Vi trenger å prate om oss?

 **  
Sonja 12.04**  
Skjønner jo det. Men vil du møtes for å forsøke ordne opp eller ikke? Kan ikke gå en hel uke uten å vite om du har tenkt å slå opp.

 **  
Meg 12.04**  
Kan ikke ta dette på tlf.

 **  
Sonja 12.04**  
Greit, da må jeg bare håpe og tro at vi klarer å fikse ting når jeg er tilbake. Jeg elsker deg.

  
**Meg 12.05**  
Ikke tenk for mye på dette. Forsøk bare å ha en fin tur så snakkes vi.

 


	31. Ren egoisme

 

 

 

 **Isak**  
Tekstmelding  
**Man. 3. okt., 14.45**

 

 **Meg 14.45**  
Halla!  Hvordan har dagen din vært så langt?

 **Isak 14.46**  
Halla!  Har tatt quizene i Illustrert vitenskap med duden i nabosengen og spist disgusting soppsuppe. Din da?

 **Meg 14.46**  
Nah, vanlig kjip skoledag. Klarte ikke konse. Har bare tenkt på deg.

 **Isak 14.46**  
Har tenkt på deg og.   
Breaking news btw: jeg slipper ut på onsdag!

 **Meg 14.46**  
Så bra da! Om du vil kan jeg hente deg?  
Hvis ikke du har planen klar med at foreldra dine kjører og sånn altså.

 **Isak 14.47**  
Det hadde faktisk vært helt awesome å slippe bli kjørt av pappa. Men er du sikker på du kan det da?

 **Meg 14.47**  
Seff! Jeg ditcher skolen lett for deg

 **Isak 14.47**  
Blir ikke før om ettermiddagen tror jeg

 **Meg 14.48**  
Bare tekst meg tiden når du vet så kommer jeg.

 **Isak 14.48**  
Så fett. Takk!!!

 **Meg 14.49**  
Ikke noe å takke for. Det er ren egoisme. Jeg vil jo bare være med deg igjen.  
Men synes nesten det er litt for lenge til. Hva tror du Heine hadde sagt om vi forsøkte oss på en utflukt igjen da? 

 **Isak 14.49**  
Haha…. Ny eskapade?

 **Meg 14.50**  
Det er virkelig ikke et så rart ord!

 **Isak 14.50**  
Jo det er det ass. Anyway, tror Heine fremdeles er stressa for avdelingshurpa i går stakkar. Men er jo bare en dag til vi sees da.

 **Meg 14.50**  
Får vel holde ut det…

 **Isak 14.50**  
Nå skal jeg inn på noe røntgengreier. Tekst meg litt senere da. Om du vil altså.

 **Meg 14.51**  
Alltid. 

 

 


	32. Tenker mye på deg

  
  
  
**Emma**  
Tekstmelding  
**Tirs. 4. okt., 12.02**

 **Emma 12.02**  
Hei Isak! Tenkte bare tekste deg siden du ikke har åpna de siste fb-meldingene. Du har kanskje ikke nett på sykehuset? Ville bare si at jeg tenker mye på deg! Hvordan går det med deg?

  
 **Meg 12.04**  
Går bra. Slipper ut i morgen  


**Emma 12.04**  
Så bra! Hørte at vennene dine planlegger jo velkomstfest til helgen? Vil veldig gjerne komme da i såfall. Gleder meg til å se deg igjen. 

**  
Meg 12.05**  
Fest? Okei.... det har ikke jeg hørt om

 **  
Emma 12.05**  
Oooops, vet ikke om jeg skulle si noe eller om det er sånn veldig planlagt altså. De skulle sikkert snakke med deg først. Jeg spurte bare om deg og da nevnte det kanskje ble noe greier dersom du kom hjem til helgen. Når tror du at du er tilbake på skolen?

 **  
Meg 12.05**  
Vet ikke enda.

 **  
Emma 12.06**  
Men vi sees jo kanskje på fest da! 

**  
Meg 12.06**  
Eh...jeg må nesten få snakket med gutta ass

 **  
Emma 12.06**  
Ja seff. Men håper å se deg snart igjen uansett i hvert fall. Fortsatt god bedring da!

 **  
Meg 12.07**  
Takkass

 

 


	33. Flere chicks

 

**Kattehookern og vennen... >**

**Tirs. 14.22**

  
Hva er greia jeg hører om fest?

 **Magnus**  
Han er tilbake! Hallelulja!  
  


  
**  
Mahdi**  
Har savna deg i gruppechatten ass

  
Brukt opp 4G. Men har kava meg  
ut i fellesrommet. Men fest?  
Hva er greia?

  
**Jonas**  
fest og fest. Vi snakka bare med Nora om å få samla en liten  
gjeng i kollektivet dersom du kom ut til helgen. Ikke noe stress  
om du ikke orker

 

 **Mahdi**  
Er mange som vil møte deg. Du er dypt savna mann!  


**Magnus**  
Alle spør hele tiden hvordan det går. Særlig siden du har vært MIA fra face

  
Men kan vi ikke vente med å  
planlegge noe til jeg kommer hjem?  
Må nesten se an formen

 **  
Jonas**  
Jaja. Har ikke planlagt noe sånn på ordentlig endå ass.   
Skulle jo prate med deg først

  
Hørtes ut på Emma at dere hadde full plan

 **  
Magnus**  
Har du snakka med Emma? Dude, du scorer villt med sympatipoints  
nå da. Var hun ikke keen før, er hun garantert ultrakeen nå.

 

 **Mahdi**  
Nok en grunn til å ha fest når du kommer ut. Hun er pretty hot

 

Jojo, men hun virker ikke  
 så jævli smart akkurat

 

 **Magnus**  
Fins liksom bedre ting å gjøre med hun enn å chatte om verdensproblemer...

  
**  
Mahdi**  
Men hva med oss andre da? Trenger seriøst noen flere chicks på  
festen enn bare Emma og Nora sine venner

 

 **Magnus**  
Jeg har kanskje noe greier på gang der

 **Jonas**  
Har du invitert noen allerede? Det er jo ikke sikkert det blir. Bør uansett få klarsignal  
av Nora for hvem du inviterer

 **Magnus**  
Jeez. Slapp av mann. Nevnte det bare for hun Marion i første og den hotte veninna.  
Hun med svarte krøller. Vi sto en gjeng og snakka om det skjedde noe i helgen.  
Jeg bare sa det kanskje visste om en fest og at jeg bare skulle gi en lyd. 

 

 **Mahdi**  
Sweet  
  
****

**Jonas**  
Serr? De kjenner jo ikke Isak engang.

 

 **Mahdi**  
Det er jo en fest liksom. Er vel ikke sånn at Isak må kjenne ALLE.

 **Jonas**  
Det er ikke en helt vanlig fest heller da. Den er for Isak

 

 **Magnus**  
Men Isak har vel ikke noe i mot noen digge jenter vel? Har du det izzy?

 

Kan dere chille litt? Er ikke sikkert  
jeg orker noe fest engang!

 

 


	34. Nedtelling

 

 

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
 **Tirs. 4. okt., 16.12**

 

**Meg 16.12**

   


  
**Isak 16.15**   


Nærmer seg...  
  


 **Meg 16.16**  
24 timer og 34 minutt  
  


 **Isak 16.17**    
Er det ikke det egentlig jeg som burde telle ned?  
  


 **Meg 16.17**  
Jeg har min egen nedtelling til når jeg får se deg igjen jeg.

  
**Isak 16.18**

  
  
Bra dag?

 **  
Meg 16.18**  
Har gått seint. Og verre blir det. Blir tvunget med på teater med familien  
  


 **Isak 16.18**  
Pleier dere det? Tror ikke jeg har vært på teater før engang.

 **  
Meg 16. 18**  
Slapp av, er ikke sånn høykultur-snob ass...  
  


 **Isak 16.19**  
Hva er egentlig høykultur?  
  


 **Meg 16.19**  
Idk… men vet at teateret i kveld er typ kultur du må være høy for å takle. Hakkebakkeskogen...   
  


 **Isak 16.20**  
Haha. Har du mindre søsken?

  
 **Meg 16.20**  
Ja. En lillebror. Han spiller i den. 

 **  
Isak 16.20  
** Åh, men er vel kjekt å se han spille da?  
  


 **Meg 16.21**  
Han er en av tretten mus eller noe sånt. Pointless

  
 **Isak 16.21**  
Hahaha

  
 **Meg 16.22**  
Shit. Må nesten gjøre meg klar til å gå. Tekster deg senere?  
  


 **Isak 16.22  
** Fint 

  
 **Meg 16.22**  
24 timer og 28 minutt 

**  
Isak 16.22  
**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kan virke som om jeg har gått over til at resten av ficcen blir i chat-form, men har ikke det asså...ordentlige kapitteler kommer. Om ikke så altfor lenge.


	35. Uten fordommer

 

**ISAK**

 

“Fortell Isak om delfinene da,” sier pappa. Lea begynner engasjert å snakke om at hun matet to delfiner fra en båt. Hvordan de smilte når de fikk fisk av hun. Lea sitter på fanget til pappa og babler i vei.

For utenforstående så virker det kanskje fint at pappa er opptatt av å la seksåringen ta så stor del i samtalen. Men jeg vet han bare bruker hun som en unnskyldning for å slippe selv å snakke med meg.

Den nye damen hans står tilbaketrukket i bakgrunnen. Hun virker utilpass og har valgt å stå lent opp til vinduskarmen, enda det er to ledige stoler i rommet som hun lett kunne ha trukket bort til oss.

Hun har en munn som går nedover uansett om hun smiler eller ei. Ikke det at hun smiler så mye. Hun har et par markante svarte briller omkranset av ravnsvart stritt hår som samsvarer med hennes asiatiske trekk. Siden hun heter Elin tipper jeg hun er adoptert eller noe.

Vi har møttes en gang før hjemme hos pappa. Det var ikke spesielt hyggelig møte da heller. Jeg vet hun og pappa traff hverandre lenge før han flyttet ut. Jævla homewrecker ass. Jeg forsøker unngå se på henne.

 

 

“Skal du åpne sjokoladen eller?” Spør Lea og ser lengtende på M&M-posen hun for nettopp ga meg.

“Bare ta,” smiler jeg.

“Kan jeg, pappa?”

“Så lenge Isak sier det er ok. Det er han vi kjøpte dem til vet du,” svarer han.

“Skal jo ikke spise alt,” sier Lea og hiver seg over sjokoladeposen, bare for å gi den til meg. “Du må hjelpe åpne, bobbo.”

Jeg blir litt satt ut, men på en god måte. Har bare såvidt sett henne på flere måneder, men alt er som før mellom oss. Klengenavnet mitt og måten hun ber meg om hjelp, i stedet for å be pappa.

Jeg rekker den åpnede posen tilbake til henne. Hun fortsetter å fortelle om turen med munnen full av sjokolade. Hun ramser opp alt det snopet hun hadde lyst å kjøpe i Taxfreen, men ikke fikk lov til.

 

  
Døren går opp og inn kommer en kjekk solbrun mann. Han er kledd i noe som ser ut som en pilotuniform. Han lar øynene raskt fare over oss før de lander på Lars-Petter. Da lyser hele ansiktet hans opp i et bredt smil.

Det må være Fredrik. Han som jeg overhørte skulle hente hunden hans hos moren. De ser ikke veldig lik ut. Kanskje det ikke er broren likevel. Han skynder seg bort til Lars-Petter som smiler stort tilbake til han.

 

  
Jeg retter oppmerksomheten tilbake til Lea og hennes endeløse reisereportasje.

“...også så vi røyskatter. Eller de kaller de for noe annet der. Husker ikke navnet. Vi bare kalte dem røyskatter. Men de må du ikke mate. Det er ikke lov,” sier Lea som om jeg har tenkt meg til Fiji med det første.

“Men han ene var veldig morsom, han…” Lea stopper plutselig å snakke. Kjeven hennes faller åpen. Tungen hennes er brun av sjokolade og fargerike, små knuste biter av M&Ms. Munnen er så åpen at den nesten ser ut til å ha gått ut av ledd. Hun stirrer måpende bort på nabosengen.  
  
  
Alle snur på hodet for å se hva hun stirrer på. Det er Lars-Petter og piloten Fredrik som definitivt ikke er hans bror. Han planter nå små kyss over hele pannen til Lars-Petter og avslutter med ett på munnen.

Lars-Petter legger den ene hånden rundt nakken hans og drar han tettere inn i kysset. Det er ikke sånn lidenskapelig på en seksuell måte, men det er litt hektisk på et vis. Som desperat gjensynsglede.

“Var så redd jeg aldri skulle få kysse deg igjen,” mumler Fredrik innimellom kyssene.

  
“Se… de guttene KYSSER!” hvisker Lea, men ikke særlig lavt.

Pappa ser utilpass ut og forsøker få Lea til å fortelle mer om røyskattene, men hun er helt oppslukt av kyssingen som foregår bortenfor oss.

Elin himler med øynene til pappa. Som om hun prøver å si “Det blir vel jeg da som får ordne ting som vanlig.” Så går hun noen steg nærmere de to mennene og kremter forsiktig.

“Hei, unnskyld. Beklager om dette virker uhøflig,” hvisker hun. “...men kunne dere ha ventet litt med det der? Det blir litt ubehagelig for oss når det er, som dere ser, barn tilstede.”

Hun nikker diskret mot Lea som fremdeles ikke har lukket munnen.

De ser begge forskrekket på Elin. Men Fredrik sitt ansiktsuttrykk skifter fort. Munnen hans blir smal og kjeven strammer seg.

“Hadde du sagt det til oss dersom vi var mann og kvinne?”

“Fredrik, bare dropp det.” Lars-Petter legger en beroligende hånd over hans.

“Hør her. Dette har ikke noe med homofobi å gjøre eller noe sånt. Dere forstår vel hva jeg mener,” sier Elin og ser oppriktig forvirret ut over reaksjonen deres.

Jeg har bare lyst til å skrike på at hun må holde kjeft. Eller mest av alt, skrike til pappa at han må be hun om å holde kjeft.

Men pappa sier ingenting. Han bare står der brydd og konfliktsky som alltid. Mumler noe om at dette jo ikke er så viktig å diskutere, men det er såvidt hørbart.

  
“Kan dere gå nå?” sier jeg høyt. Jeg kjenner svetten bygger seg opp og pulsen øker.

“Men Isak da,” begynner pappa.

“Vær så snill. Bare gå. Jeg er sliten og vil ikke ha besøk lenger,” sier jeg kort og snur hodet vekk. Stirrer i veggen. Orker ikke se på dem.

“Men skal jeg komme tilbake da å hente deg senere? Legen sa du slapp ut…”

“Nei,” bryter jeg han av. “Jeg blir hentet. Det er allerede ordnet. Bare gå.”

 

 

Det blir helt stille i rommet etter de er gått. Jeg ser bort på Lars-Petter som ser medlidende tilbake på meg.

“Det var ikke meningen at det skulle bli dårlig stemning her på grunn av oss,” begynner han.

“Tror ikke vi har noe å beklage, Lars-Petter,” skyter Fredrik inn med et litt strengt blikk på kjæresten sin.

“Nei, det er ikke dere som skal si sorry ass. Den nye damen til pappa er en skikkelig bitch som blander seg i alt mulig,” sier jeg.

“Hun er ikke det,” sier Fredrik med mildere stemme nå. “Hun er bare akkurat slik som så mange andre: Tolerant og uten fordommer, så lenge de ikke må forholde seg til det på nært hold.”

“Men du har i hvertfall ingenting å beklage, Isak” skyter Lars-Petter inn. “Og beklagelse eller ikke, jeg er i hvert fall trist for at besøket ditt endte så brått.”

Jeg nikker kort og ser vekk. Jeg er også trist. Trist som faen. Trist for at Elin er en dittkjerring. Trist for at pappa er en svak dust som har sviktet meg og mamma. Trist for at mamma ikke er her. Trist for at jeg lar det gjøre meg så trist.

Jeg trekker pusten. Øyelokken lukkes og jeg ser for meg de nydeligste øynene i universet. Blå som himmelen. Sjelfulle, varme og glitrende.

4 timer og 25 minutter igjen.

 

 

 

 


	36. Sånn som deg

 

** ISAK **

 

“Er du med på en quiz til eller?” spør Lars-Petter og begynner å bla seg bakover i bladet til spørsmålsidene.

“Er litt lei ass. Var jo dritvanskelige spørsmål jo,” svarer jeg.

Lars-Petter ler.

“Ja, var egentlig det.” Han lukker bladet og legger det bort.

 

“Jeg må røre litt på meg ass,” sier jeg og reiser meg rolig ut av sengen. Det gjør fremdeles vondt, men kombinasjonen av å nå være vant til smertene og pinex forte gjør at jeg nå klarer bevege meg lettere på egenhånd.

“Vil du være med ut i TV-stuen?” spør jeg Lars-Petter når jeg har fått meg på beina. Orker ikke sitte i ro å bare vente på å se Even igjen. Tiden har aldri gått saktere før.

“Ja, tror jeg må kunne klare det,” svarer han. Det var først i går jeg kunne se hvor han faktisk var operert. Han er bandasjert på brystet, rett under skulderen. Jeg har ikke ville spurt, men antar det er et knivstikk eller noe sånt siden han sa det skjedde på jobb.

 

 

Vi har tv-stuen for oss selv. Lars-Petter løfter på putene i sofaen og ser seg rundt etter fjernkontrollen.

På skjermen ruller det bilder av tangs som kjører på støvete veier og sammenraste bygninger.

“Har de ikke fjernkontroll her?” spør Lars-Petter oppgitt. Jeg trekker på skuldrene. Bryr meg egentlig ikke så mye om hva vi ser på. Var bare digg å sitte i en sofa igjen.

“Fritt sykehusvalg har de, men fritt kanalvalg er for mye å be om,” mumler han og setter seg litt tilbake i sofaen med et lite stønn. Han rynker pannen litt og lener hodet bedre til siden som for å lytte bedre til hva som blir sagt på nyhetene. En stemme snakker lavt om et terrorangrep et eller annet sted i Midtøsten.

 

 

“Kan jeg spørre deg om en ting?” spør jeg etter vi har satt stille en stund.

“Spør i vei,” svarer Lars-Petter uten å ta blikket vekk fra skjermen.

“Hvor lenge har du og Fredrik vært sammen?”

“Fan, nå må jeg tenke meg om…” Han trekker pusten dypt og ser opp i taket som om det henger en kalender der oppe. “ Elleve år? Eller tolv… fan, ikke si til Fredrik at jeg ikke har snøring. Han hadde klikka på meg,” smiler han.

“Det er bare det at når du bikker tretti er det vanskelig nok å henge med på hvor gammel du er sjøl. Årene flyr,” unnskylder han seg.

“Men dere var ganske unge da? Når dere møttes mener jeg,” spør jeg litt usikkert. Jeg synes egentlig det er ganske kleint å snakke om dette, men jeg vil så gjerne vite mer.

Jeg ignorerer derfor følelsen av å være varm og utilpass nå.

“Vi møttes på gymnaset ja. Men jeg hadde visst hvem han var helt siden ungdomsskolen. Alle visste hvem han var. Fredrik var ganske beryktet for å si det sånn.” Lars-Petter smiler av minnet.

“Beryktet? For hva da?”

“For alt mulig. Halvparten av det var bare rykter. Men han hadde et ganske sånn babboy-image. Havna i slåsskamp hver helg. Jeg husker jeg var ganske redd han.”

“Hvordan ble dere sammen da?” Nysgjerrigheten har helt tatt overhånd og jeg bryr meg stadig mindre om at det er kleint. Det hjelper at Lars-Petter ser ut til å like å fortelle om det.

“Det viste jo seg at han ikke var skummel i det hele tatt. Han var omsorgsfull, snill og søt. Vi havna på samme fest, jeg drakk sprit for første gang, ble kanon og venna mine stakk. Han fant meg på trappen. Strøk meg på ryggen når jeg spydde ut innvollene mine og fikk meg trygt hjem. Det var egentlig sånn det begynte.”

“Visste du at han var sånn som deg?”

“Homo mener du?”

Jeg blir varm i ansiktet av ordet.

“Jeg tror ingen av oss tenkte på oss selv som noe annet enn forelsket. Det er jo egentlig bare det det handler om,” sier han kort. Han virker derimot ikke helt ferdig med setningen, for han ser ut i luften og tygger seg litt på leppen.

“Men klart, det var ikke bare lett. Møtte en del pes. Men vi ble fast bestemt på at ingen skulle få lov å stoppe oss fra å være i lag. Fra å være dem vi er. Det er derfor Fredrik reagerte sånn på den kommentaren tidligere i dag. Det blir som om noen skulle gå bort å si “kan du dekke til fregnene dine” liksom. De er der. Det er en del av deg og ingen har rett til å be deg skjule dem.”

“Fregner?” jeg smiler litt.

“Ja, det var litt lame sammenligning. Men du skjønner hva jeg mener?”

“Ja, jeg skjønner. Fregne-fobi suger ass,” sier jeg med et lite flir.

“Dust,” sier han vennlig og dulter borti skulderen min.

Jeg smiler. Ser på klokken nederst i hjørnet på nyhetssendingen.

2 timer og 13 minutt igjen.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jada... I know. "Kan Even komme å hente han nå?"  
> Sorry for to Evak-løse kapittler på rad i dag. Var bare ikke helt ferdig med Lars-Petter. Men nå er jeg det. 
> 
> Håper dere har klart å holde dere våken under nedtellinga...


	37. Biologisk sett en belgfrukt

 

 

** EVEN **

  
“Du har seriøst gjort disse ukene så mye bedre enn de kunne ha vært ass. Tusen takk,” Isak er blank i øynene og jeg må kjempe imot fristelsen til å ikke dra han tett inntil meg og trøste han.

Heine ser derimot ut til å trenge enda mer trøst. Øynene hans er faktisk ikke bare blanke, de er våte og stemmen er langt spakere enn den vanligvis er.

“Null problem. Det har bare vært kjempekjekt å bli kjent med deg, Isak. Du er en jævla fin fyr.” Heine svelger hardt og gnikker seg raskt i øyet med en knyttet neve.

Isak rekker frem hånden til han, men den blir feid vekk.

“Nå må du gi deg. Jeg skal faen meg ha en klem,” sier han og omfavner Isak i en real bamseklem. Isak biter tennene sammen og slipper ut et avmålt stønn.

“Oj, shit sorry, sorry!” Heine slipper grepet lynraskt når han hører at Isak får vondt.

“Går bra. Var en fin klem,” svarer Isak med et tappert smil.

 

  
Jeg åpner bildøren til passasjersetet. Både meg og Heine står klar på hver vår side av Isak for å hjelpe han inn i bilen.

“Slapp av. Klarer sette meg ned selv nå,” sier han og sklir sakte ned i setet, men ikke uten å knipe øynene litt sammen.  
  
“Vet du føler deg mye bedre nå, Isak. Men ikke vær redd for å ta i mot hjelp. Det er viktig du ikke overanstrenge deg,” sier Heine.

“Vemodige greier. Det der var altså aller siste råd du får fra meg,” sier Heine og ser ned på Isak. “Stay chill, allright?”

I stedet for å si ha det, så løfter Isak to fingre til pannen og gir Heine en liten salutt med hånden.

Heine svarer med et nikk. Han er ser alvorlig ut med stramme lepper, som om han kjemper mot å holde tårene tilbake.

Jeg lukker bildøren og skal til å gå rundt på den andre siden for å sette meg inn.

“Du Even?” Han ser granskende på meg. “Ta godt vare på han. Okei?”

“Det skal jeg. Takk for alt,” sier jeg og rekker han hånden.

“Nei, men hva faen er det med dere og den jævla handshakinga da? Kom her,” sier han og drar meg inn i en solid klem som får meg til å le ned inn i de store krøllene hans.

 

 

  
Jeg ser bort på den nydelige gutten som sitter i passasjersetet. Han har min svarte hettegenser på seg. Digger at han har noe av meg på seg. Som at jeg er en del av han.

Vi sitter helt stille og ser på hverandre en stund.

“Halla,” sier jeg til slutt. Endelig alene. Kun meg og han.

“Halla,” svarer han og munnviken krøller seg opp i et forsiktig smil.

Jeg lurer på om han har lengtet like mye som meg. Alt jeg vil gjøre er å smake leppene hans igjen. Kjenne tungen hans i min munn. Ta på han. Lukte han.

Men han virker usikker. Anspent. Sjenert. Han sitter litt forknytt med hendene foldet i fanget. Det er lite ved kroppsspråket som inviterer til at jeg kan kysse han nå. Tenk om han egentlig ikke vil ha meg?

Nå når han kommer ut til verden sin igjen, så er det kanskje ikke plass til meg der.

 

“Du kler caps,“ sier jeg og ser på de gyldne hårlokkene som stikker ut fra under en svart caps jeg ikke har sett han gå med før. Han går med den bakfrem.  
  
Den gjør han enda søtere enn jeg trodde var mulig.

  
“Denne her? Nei, faen, den er dritstygg. Fikk den av pappa i dag. Står Fiji på den. Skikkelig lame turistgreier. Men tenkte den uansett var bedre enn sveisen som er under,” sier han litt flau.

“It´s grusome that someone so handsome should care,” glipper det ut av meg. En referanse han garantert ikke tar.

“Hæ?”

“Bare en strofe fra en sang. The Smiths. Hørt om de?”

“Nei, tror ikke det ass. Hvilken type musikk er det da?”

“Litt sånn britisk indiegreier.”

“Er det det du liker høre på?”

“Næ, hører på ganske mye forskjellig egentlig. Kanskje aller mest på 90-talls old school rap. Tupac, Icecube, B.I.G”

“Ja det er chill.”

“Men ikke minst Nas. Liker du han?”

“Naas?” Isak smaker litt på navnet.

“Har du ikke hørt om han?”

“Jojo, vet jo hvem han er liksom. Men…”

“Han er legendarisk. Skal sette på en sang når vi kjører,” sier jeg og finner frem rap-spillelisten min på mobilen som er koblet til anlegget.

  
  
  
“Men du?” spør han meg forsiktig. Jeg ser opp fra mobilen. “Du er glad for å se meg, ikke sant?”

“Ja, selvfølgelig er jeg det!” utbryter jeg litt forbauset. “Hvorfor tror du jeg ikke er det?”

“Nei, jeg hadde vel kanskje trodd at...” Han stopper opp. Ser ned på hendene sine som han har foldet i fanget. Tvinner tommeltottene litt rundt.

“Isak? Vil du ha et kyss?” spør jeg lavt. Magen danser salto. Det er jo det han tenker på. Er det ikke? Jeg håper virkelig det er det.

Langsomt løfter han blikket mot ansiktet mitt igjen og nikker stille med bedende øyne.

“Jeg visste ikke om du ville,” sier jeg for å forklare og smiler så bredt som det er fysisk mulig å smile.

“Vil? Asså...Jeg har ikke tenkt på så mye annet siden sist,” mumler han og smiler brydd.

Jeg lener meg inn mot han og møter leppene hans. Det blir et litt hardt kyss, for i motsetning til Isak som er kysseklar med lukkede øyne, så klarer ikke jeg å slutte smile. Kysset varer ikke mer enn et par sekunder, for det er håpløst å forsøke kysse med et stort glis.

“Sorry, jeg ble bare så glad,” forklarer jeg.

Jeg lar pannen min hvile mot hans og smyger hånden min bak nakken hans, inn under capsen. Stryker over de pusette nakkehårene med tommelen. Leppene hans er bare noen centimeter unna smilet mitt og pusten hans er varm og lukter søt mint.

Jeg venter til smilet mitt stilner og beveger meg inn for et nytt kyss. Et ordentlig kyss. Munnen hans er først uten særlig bevegelse. Det er jeg som kysser han. Han tar bare i mot. Men sakte begynner han stryke leppene forsiktig over mine også. Først en, og så to ganger, før jeg kjenner leppene hans mykne helt og presse seg hardere mot mine. Han nøler ikke lenger.  
  
Puster tyngre. Jeg kjenner tungespissen hans. En tunge som forlanger at jeg åpner munnen for han.

Følelsen sender prikkinger nedover brystet, til magen og lenger ned.

 

 

“Du smaker peanøttsmør,” smiler han mot leppene mine etter at vi har kysset en stund.

“Liker du ikke nøtter?” mumler jeg mot leppene hans, mens vi kysser. Han trekker leppene litt vekk.

“Peanøtter er faktisk ikke en nøtt. Biologisk sett er det en belgfrukt,” sier han likefrem og sjarmerende belærende. Så møter han leppene mine igjen.

Jeg forsøker å gjengjelde kysset, men nok en gang er leppene mine blitt stramme av et altfor bredt smil. Han trekker hodet vekk og ser mistenksomt på meg.

“Hva? Hvorfor flirer du sånn _nå_ igjen?”

“Nei, nei... ingen grunn. Sorry,” sier jeg og forsøker nok en gang å tone ned smilet mitt ned så vi kan fortsette kyssingen. Men før jeg rekker å smake leppene hans igjen, så er han i gang igjen med nye fakta.

“Vet du, det finnes folk som kunne ha dødd av det kysset,” sier han.

“Var det så bra?” spøker jeg.

“Nei, jeg mener sånne allergikere. Hadde jeg hatt nøtteallergi, kunne det kysset der tatt livet av meg. Du vet hvorfor de noen ganger ikke selger nøtter på fly og sånn? Faktisk, så kan de med kraftig allergi ikke sitte i samme rom en gang med noen som har spist nøtter,” sier han med store øyne som venter på en reaksjon fra meg.

Jeg er visst ikke like fascinert av nøtter som det Isak er, og han ser ut til å bli litt skuffet når eneste responsen han får ut av meg er et stort glis.

“Synes du ikke det er litt sykt å tenke på at det går an å være SÅ allergisk?”

“Jo jo. Er bare litt morsomt at du kan så mye om nøtter,” ler jeg.

“Faen ass.” Han ser ned. Litt brydd ut over å ha blitt så revet med. “Har visst blitt hjernevaska av alle de vitenskaps-bladene jeg har lest. Var på tide jeg kom meg ut derfra.”

Han er så nydelig at jeg holder på å sprekke. Jeg forstår for første gang uttrykket å ha lyst til å “spise noen opp”. Men jeg nøyer meg med å plante et vått stort kyss på leppene hans igjen.

 

“Du er faen meg så søt det skulle ikke vært lov. Du vet det sant?”

“Shut up. Jeg er ikke søt. Ingen gutter har lyst å være søt,” sier han bestemt.

“Ja, men du er det. Hva er feil med å være søt da?” spør jeg og følger øyenbrynenes bue med fingertuppene, lar fingrene gli forsiktig nedover tinningen og stryker han ømt over de markante kinnbena.

Han er så nydelig at det ikke er ikke nok å bare se på ansiktstrekkene hans, jeg må føle dem også.

“Valper og babyer er søte. Når du er søt har folk lyst til å klappe deg på hodet liksom,” argumenterer han.

Fingrene mine er nå nådd kinnet hans. Jeg stryker de lett ned mot øret og drar de deretter langsomt langs underkjeven, frem mot haken.

“Jeg har ikke bare lyst til å klappe deg på hodet.” Jeg lener meg mot han og kysser han ømt på kinnet, munnen min stopper ved øret hans. “Jeg har lyst til å gjøre helt andre ting med deg,” hvisker jeg.

Jeg blir helt varm i kroppen av mine egne ord, men det er visst ingenting i forhold til hvor varm jeg har gjort Isak. Jeg ser på han og ansiktet hans har fått en tydelig rosa glød.

Han kan si hva han vil om å ikke være søt, men den rødmingen der? Den er faen meg det søteste jeg noen gang har sett.

 

 

 


	38. We'd both shine

  
**EVEN**  

  
“Fin bil,” sier han og fester bilbeltet.

“Har ikke valgt den selv. Fikk den av pappa når han kjøpte seg ny. Men du, hvordan føler du deg med, ja liksom, det å kjøre bil igjen…”

Isak reagerer som om ikke tanken har slått han en gang. “Nei, hva faen. Går fint det. Du har vel lappen? Er du en helt ræva sjåfør så skal jeg heller be deg stoppe bilen,” spøker han.

Jeg senker skuldrene.

“Nei, jeg er faktisk helt konge på bilkjøring. Kjører som en prest,” sier jeg og vrir om bilnøkkelen. Det brummer i bilen idet den starter opp, og så fortsetter den med en jevn dur.

“Prest faktisk? Haha, skulle likt å sett deg som prest,” ler han.

“Hvorfor ikke? Jeg tror jeg hadde naila å være prest.” Jeg legger hånden på hodestøtten hans og vrir meg bakover for å se når jeg rygger ut.  “Altså, bortsett fra at jeg ikke er kristen, så hadde jeg hatt full kontroll på å gifte folk, dyppe babyhoder i vann og sånn,” smiler jeg.

“Neiass, du er altfor hot til å være prest.”

Jeg sperrer øynene opp.

“Synes du jeg er hot?” gliser jeg og ser på han, men han møter ikke blikket mitt.

“Det vet du vel at du er,” mumler han og ser ut bilvinduet.

Jeg kysser han raskt på kinnet, setter bilen i gir og kjører ut fra parkeringsplassen.

 

  
Foran oss ligger den brede motorveien. Jeg har en hånd på rattet, den andre hviler på girspaken.

Isak nikker hodet i takt med NAS som strømmer ut fra anlegget.  
C _ould it be, if you could be mine, we'd both shine. If I ruled the world_

Isak begynner å nynne lavt til refrenget. Men han har ikke peiling på melodilinjen og nynner feil. Det er så sjarmerende at jeg ikke har noe valg lenger. Jeg må ta på han.

Jeg flytter hånden fra girspaken og uten å ta blikket fra veien legger jeg hånden min på låret hans. Det føles så riktig. Jeg strammer grepet og klemmer svakt. Blunker til han med et raskt blikk i sidesynet. Han ser ned på fingrene mine og flirer. Dekker hånden min med sin. Den er kald og litt klam, men jeg blir varm når han stryker tommelen over håndflaten min i rolige, små bevegelser.

 

“Så du bor med han som kom på sykehuset da jeg var der? Hva var det han kalte deg, fadderbarnet ditt?”

“Ja, Eskild.” Isak himler med øynene. “ Han er litt spess, men han er egentlig veldig grei altså. Var sinnsykt snilt av han å la meg flytte inn der.”

“Er det bare han du bor med?”

“Nei nei. To andre også. En som heter Nora. Hun kom nettopp tilbake fra London, så jeg har på en måte hennes rom nå. Og så en som heter Linn.”

“Du er litt ung da. Til å bo i kollektiv mener jeg.”

“Kunne ikke bo hjemme lenger, så da ble det bare sånn.”

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“Nei ass… ble så mye styr hjemme. Pappa stakk, mamma ble umulig å bo med og - ja, masse greier,” sier han unnvikende.

“Bra story,” smiler jeg.

“Sorry, orker ikke snakke om alt det der. En annen gang?” ber han.

“Null stress! Var ikke meningen å være masete,” sier jeg og får en ekkel følelse i magen.

Ikke på grunn av alt jeg ikke vet om Isak, men på grunn av alt han ikke vet om meg.

Jeg skal fortelle alt. Jeg må bare fikse opp i ting først.

 

“Nå er vi der snart. Bare kjør rett frem her,” sier han og peker opp en sidegate.

 

“Du, bare kjør inntil her,” utbryter han plutselig. “Kan du det? Kan du stoppe her?” Han snakker fort og virker stresset.

Jeg gjør som han sier og stopper bilen inntil fortauskanten.

“Er det her?” spør jeg litt forvirret over hvor brått han ba meg stoppe.

“Eh, nei, ikke helt. Faen.” Han har blikket fiksert på noe lenger borte i gaten. Jeg ser i samme retning og oppdager at det ikke er  _noe_ han ser, men _noen_.

 

 


	39. Plass til meg

 

  
**EVEN**

 

Noen gutter står på fortauet et stykke bortenfor oss. De holder to norske flagg og noe som ser ut som en slags hjemmelaget banner.

Selv om vi står parkert ganske langt unna, gjenkjenner likevel to av dem som vennene hans jeg møtte på festen. Eskild er der også, sammen med en lys jente. I tillegg til en mørk gutt jeg ikke har sett før.

 

“Shit. Ikke rart Magnus var så oppspilt på å få vite akkurat når jeg kom hjem,” mumler Isak mest til seg selv.

“Velkomstkomite?” spør jeg.

Han nikker og ser bort på dem med bekymrede øyne.

“Du, det er ikke det at jeg ikke vil du skal være med inn, men…”

“Du trenger ikke å forklare, Isak. Forstår jo at det er litt tidlig,” avbryter jeg.

Han skulle bare visst hvor lettet jeg er over den avgjørelsen. De guttene vet jo hvem jeg er. De vet om Sonja. Jeg kan ikke møte kompisene hans nå. Ikke enda. Ikke før etter fredag.

“Altså, det er bare det at det blir jo litt styr å måtte forklare…” fortsetter han.

“Isak, slapp av. Vi tar bare dette helt chill,” avbryter jeg han nok en gang. “Det er ikke noe stress.”

“Ok.”

Jeg snur meg rundt og henter frem posen med tingene hans fra baksetet. Han griper posen og legger hånden på dørhåndtaket.

“Tekstes senere?” sier han spørrende og ser fremdeles bekymret ut.

“Det gjør vi.” Jeg skal til å lene meg inn for å kysse han, men stopper opp når han vender hodet vekk og ser stresset bort dit vennene står.

“Tror du de ser oss om jeg går rundt og hjelper deg ut av bilen?” spør jeg.

“Men det trenger du ikke uansett. Er mye bedre,” sier han fort. Tydelig redd for at de får øye på meg.

 

Han åpner bildøren og heiser seg opp med hjelp av å klamre seg til bildøren. Han slipper ut et stønn gjennom sammenknepne lepper. I noen korte sekunder er ansiktet fordreid i smerte. Det stikker i mitt eget bryst.

“Går det bra?” Jeg lener meg frem for å kunne se opp på han.

“Jaja, går bra. Takk for turen. Snakkes senere.”

Jeg nikker bare. Bildøren smeller igjen.

 

 

Jeg blir sittende å se gutten min gå langsomt og litt fremoverbøyd bortover gaten. Går for å møte virkeligheten igjen.  
  
Tilbake til verden sin. Jeg ber stille om at han vil ha plass til meg der.

Og ber om at jeg skal klare å fikse alt i tide. Før noe skjer. Før han hører noe. Jeg har en urolig følelse i magen.

Fra anlegget toner Nas sine siste strofer ut.

_I thought I'd never see, but reality struck_   
_Better find out before your time's out, what the fuck  
_

 

 


	40. Kvalitetstid

 

 **Isak**  
Tekstmelding  
**Ons. 5. okt., 19.17**

  
**Meg 19.17**  
  
  
Good times.

  
  
**Isak 19.17**  
Hahaha. 

  
**Meg 19.18**  
Er velkomstkomiteen dratt?

 **Isak 19.18**  
Ja, nettopp. Gjør på?

 

 **Meg 19.19**  
Bortsett fra å savne deg? Ikke så mye. Hjelper bare min bror med engelsken. Han er håpløs. 

 

 **Isak 19.19**  
Musen fra hakkebakkeskogen?   
  
****

**Meg 19.19**  
the one and only.    
Digg å være hjemme igjen?

 **Isak 19.19**  
Internett og kebab.happiness. Men lurte på...har du planer i morgen?  


**Meg 19.20  
** Nei...bare skole. Du da?

 

 **Isak 19.20**  
Skal ikke noe. Ikke skole før mandag. Lyst å henge litt her?

 

 **Meg 19.20**  
Veldig gjerne.   
Ferdig halv fire. Passer det at jeg kommer etter det?

 

 **Isak 19.20**  
Javisst. Hjemme i hele morgen.

 

 **Meg 19.21**  
Da er det mulig jeg ditcher siste timene og kommer litt før... 

 

 **Isak 19.21**  
Du må ikke føkke opp ti prosenten på grunn av meg. Selv om jeg savner deg også.

 

 **Meg 19.21  
** Gjør du?

 **  
Isak 19.21  
** Ja gjør det ass...  


**Meg 19.22**    
Fett. 

 

 **Isak 19.22  
** Eskild ber meg legge vekk mobilen. Spiller teit brettspill. “Kvalitetstid”.

 

 **Meg 19.22**  
Jeg får fortsette med engelsken. Lykke til med kvalitetstiden.

 

 **Isak 19.22  
**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI. Reiser vekk på noe jobbgreier i morgen. Så kommer nok ikke en ny oppdatering før om en ukes tid. (Eller...får jeg absolutt ikke sove på hotellrommet så kan det bli før, men tør ikke love noe.)
> 
> Bare så dere ikke tror jeg er havna i koma eller noe.


	41. Har du besøk?

 

 

**EVEN**

 

“Hva er det?” roper Isak irritert mot døren.

“Hvem sine sko er det som står i gangen? Har du besøk?” spør Eskild gjennom døren.

“Ja? Hva med det?” svarer Isak grettent tilbake.

  
“Lurte bare på om du og eieren av disse kule converse-skoene i gangen, ville ha litt mat? Nora laget lasagne og det ble mye. Nok til hemmelige gjester også mener jeg.”

“Henter kanskje noe senere”

“Okey! Ville bare gi beskjed. Du burde jo spise noe snart.”

 

 

“Argh...Jævla barnevakt ass,” mumler Isak irritert ned i puten. Jeg stryker hånden over håret hans som føles klebrig av stylingprodukter. Jeg elsker det.

 

På sykehuset hadde han kun ett klesskift og bare det mest nødvendige av toalettsaker. Jeg måtte derfor glise stort da han åpnet døren for meg i sted. Der sto han. Med velforma sveis og mer velstelt enn jeg noen gang har sett han før. Han hadde hendene i lommene på et par blå dongeribukser, og en kortermet finskjorte. Smilet hadde et antydning av usikkerhet over seg. På en måte sjarmerende sjenert.

Han så ut som en engel.

Jeg kunne ikke la vær å dra han inntil meg for en klem med en gang. Varmen strømmet gjennom meg når jeg kjente jeg en herlig lukt av mild parfyme. For tenk, han hadde tatt den på seg kun for meg.

 

 

Planen var å se Westworld på laptopen hans. Han ble sjokkert over at jeg ikke hadde sett den og ville se den om igjen med meg siden den visstnok er "helt episk".

Vi fant frem laptoppen, men skjermen er foreløpig svart. Usikker på om vi kommer til å se noe som helst. Vi er foreløpig begge tilfreds med å bare ligge i sengen å være nær hverandre. Føle hverandre.

Jeg stryker hånden over brystkassen hans. Jeg merker da en liten opphøyning under T-skjorten, rett over ribbeina på høyre side. En bandasje eller noe sånt.

“Var det her du ble operert?” spør jeg og stryker fingrene med forsiktige sirkelbevegelser over området.

“Ja, måtte sy sammen milten. Den fikk seg en rift. Hadde de ikke kunne fiksa den, så kunne de faktisk bare fjerna den. Vet du, folk kan faktisk klare seg helt fint uten milt? Det er derfor mange tror at milten er unødvendig, men det er den egentlig ikke. Den fungerer som et filter på en måte, men greien er at hvis den blir fjerna, så tar da bare andre deler av kroppen over de oppgavene til milten liksom.”

Jeg smiler. Hans trang til å stadig fortelle meg biologiting er så sykt bedårende.

 

“Gjør det vondt?” spør jeg og blir litt mer alvorlig, mens jeg fortsetter stryke han der.

“Ribbeina har verket så mye at jeg ikke har tenkt over såret, men svir litt når jeg dusjer og sånn. Shit, der kom jeg på noe.”

“Hva da?”

“Nei, ikke så viktig. Bare det at jeg egentlig skulle ha skifta sånn bandasjeplaster etter at jeg dusja. Glemte det.”

“Men jeg kan fikse. Skal jeg?” spør jeg ivrig og håper det ikke er altfor innlysende at jeg aller mest bare har lyst på en unnskyldning for å se han uten skjorte.

“Hvis du gidder så. Hvis ikke glemmer jeg det sikkert bare igjen,” sier han og peker bort på kommoden. “Plastergreiene ligger der borte.”

Jeg går bort å henter den gjennomsiktige posen med flere firkanta og tykke plaster i.

Han sitter seg opp i sengen og tar av seg den blå skjorten. Han har en hvit t-skjorte under. Når han forsøker å dra det plagget over hodet, stønner han lavt.

“La meg,” sier jeg og hiver fra meg plastrene på sengen. Han løfter armene passivt over hodet og lar meg drar t-skjorten forsiktig av.

 

  
Jeg vet ikke hva jeg hadde ventet meg. Men ikke dette.

Jeg mister helt pusten, men ikke på en god måte.

 

Halve siden er dekorert i et fargespill av rødt, blått, lilla og litt grønt.

Jeg blir påminnet alt han har vært igjennom. Jeg blir dratt tilbake til den dagen. Til den skjøre kroppen som lå forsvarsløs på bakken og knep hånden min så hardt. Den redde gutten som nektet å slippe meg.

Tenk om han ikke hadde klart seg, om han ikke hadde vært her nå? Tenk om jeg aldri hadde fått høre stemmen hans eller den lave raspete latteren? Aldri fått sett det skjeve smilet. Aldri fått kysset de herlige smale leppene.

  
Det er ikke før Isak snakker til meg at jeg merker det. Jeg er blitt helt blank i øynene.

“Even? Går det bra eller?”

Jeg ser på han gjennom en tåke av begynnende tårer og tørker fort øyene med ermet på genseren, forhåpentligvis før han legger merke til dem.

“Sorry ass… jeg bare...”

Jeg får ikke ut noe fornuftig.

“Du, jeg har det fint. Det går helt fint asså. Ser mye verre ut enn det er. Det gjør nesten ikke vondt lenger,” sier Isak og legger en trøstende hånd på kinnet mitt.

  
Jeg lener meg frem og holder rundt han. Holder den varme nakne overkroppen inntil meg. Trekker inn lukten av parfyme, hårvoks og den lukten som bare er Isak.

“Jeg er bare så utrolig glad for at jeg er her med deg nå. At du er her,” stotrer jeg ut og planter små kyss på kinnet og fortsetter nedover langs nakken.

Jeg stopper. Trekker meg tilbake for å se på han.

Han siger lenger ned i sengen, til han hviler hodet på puten og stirrer forventningsfullt opp på meg. Det er en invitasjon. Jeg håper ihvertfall at det er en invitasjon.

Jeg bøyer meg ned og kysser han under kragebeinet. Smiler mot huden hans og jobber meg nedover, langs brystbenet. Planter et forsiktig kyss på den forslåtte huden under ribbeina. Så ømt at jeg såvidt berører huden med leppene. Har lyst til å kysse alle merkene bedre.

Jeg fortsetter ned til magen som er nydelig blek og umerket. Erter ham med tungespissen, sirkler tungen rundt navlen. Kysser han på den tynne huden der. Så løfter jeg hodet og ser opp på han i noen lange sekunder.  
“Du er så fin, Isak.”

Jeg drar tungen nedover fra navlen og kommer ned til linningen på dongeribuksen der et par mørkeblå boksershorts stikker litt opp. Han har bare følt smerte disse ukene. Jeg har så lyst å få han til å føle noe helt annet i kroppen. Føle det godt.

“Kan jeg?” spør jeg og ser bedende opp på han.

Han svelger hardt. Nikker.

Det er alt jeg trenger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	42. Noe å øve på

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok… så her er greia: alt jeg skriver må det være en mening bak.  
> Det er viktig å få vist hvor nære de faktisk er kommet hverandre på dette stadiet.
> 
> Men det er da fokus på opplevelsen, nærheten - og ikke minst, realistisk tenåringsstamina
> 
> Hence: Short N Sweet.
> 
> Håper ikke de mange gående under smut-parolen blir altfor skuffet...

**EVEN**  

 

  
Jeg merker hvordan kroppen hans spenner seg i forventning. Jeg drar litt i bukselinningen og han løfter seg hjelpsomt opp. Jeg vil ikke at han skal føle seg altfor avdekket og sårbar, ikke når jeg er helt påkledd. Jeg drar derfor bare jeansene litt ned til rett under hoftene, nok til at jeg kommer til.

Nok en gang mister jeg pusten. Men denne gangen på en god måte. Han er perfekt.

 

Jeg ser opp på han mens leppene mine beveger seg sakte opp og ned rundt han. Blikkene våre møttes.

Hendene hans tvinner seg inn i håret mitt. Med neven knyttet i håret mitt hjelper han meg med å finne den riktige takten. 

Kjeven faller åpen og han flytter blikket opp i taket. Puster tungt. Slipper ut flere halvkvalte stønn. ”Shit, jeg...ahh...”

Tanken på at det er jeg som får ham til å lage disse lydene gjør meg svimmel av glede.

 

“Even,” klynker han advarende. Fingrene strammer seg enda mer i håret mitt.

Jeg griper etter den hånden som ikke holder i håret mitt. Fingrene våre fletter seg sammen. Han klemmer hånden hardt. Veldig hardt.

“Shitshithshitshit,” hører jeg han mumle og jeg vet hva det betyr. Jeg lar han tømme seg i det stramme grepet mitt.

 

 

 

Jeg kryper opp til han. Ansiktet lent over hans, med armene plantet på hver side av hodet bøyer jeg meg ned og kysser han på kinnet.

“Var det godt?” spør jeg lavt.

“Altfor godt. Men det merket du vel. Faen, skulle tro jeg forsøkte sette tidsrekord...” sier han kortpustet og drar den ledige hånden sin over ansiktet.

“Men det er bra. Liker at vi har noe å øve på,” smiler jeg.

“Tar du…?” begynner han, men det er unødvendig å fullføre setningen. Jeg ser at han peker på en toalettrull som står på nattbordet.

 

  
Etterpå legger jeg meg ned igjen, tett inntil han. Han stirrer opp i taket som om han konsentrerer seg for å komme til seg selv igjen.

Så snur han hodet mot meg.

“Jeg kan ikke akkurat bevege meg så mye som deg, men vil du…” hvisker han lavt og beveger hånden ned mellom oss.

“Neinei, du trenger ikke,” sier jeg, mens kroppen min skriker ja.

Han gnir håndflaten over forsiden av buksen min. Presser den mot meg og kjenner hvor tent jeg er blitt av det jeg nettopp gjorde.

“Jo, men jeg vil,” sier han og begynner å kysser meg. Lar tungen gli inn.

Samtidig klarer han å åpne knappen i buksen min med en hånd. Han lar den skli ned inn under boksershortsen. Glidelåsen på buksen min åpner seg i prosessen. For at han skal slippe bedre til, så hjelper jeg med å dra bukselinningen litt ned.

Han griper rundt meg. Klemmer og beveger hånden. Først med rolige bevegelser, så litt raskere. 

Jeg stønner og klynker inn i munnen hans når vi kysser.

Det er som ingenting jeg noen gang har følt før. Det er som om noen tar på meg for aller første gang.

Jeg slår rekordtiden til Isak.

“Vi må seriøst øve mye ass,” spøker jeg og ler inn i øret hans. “Du er altfor deilig.”

 

 

 


	43. Å dra fra deg

 

** ISAK **

 

Da jeg våkner, tror jeg at jeg fortsatt er på sykehuset, så jeg blir liggende å lytte etter lyden av traller med hvinende hjul, småsnakk fra korridoren, piping av maskiner. Alle lydene som ikke er her. Alt jeg hører er et fjernt brus av trafikk og en svak pust som ikke er min egen. Når jeg kjenner en tung hånd hvile på magen min, så husker jeg hvor jeg er.

 

Sakte åpner jeg øynene og snur hodet. Brystet fylles opp av varme når jeg ser rett inn i to blå smilende øyne. Blikket hans glir over ansiktet mitt. Han trekker meg tettere inntil seg.

Jeg har lyst å slynge meg så tett inntil kroppen hans som jeg kan, men på grunn av ribbeina må jeg ligge på rygg.

“Du er så digg når du sover. Vet du det?” sier han lavt og skyver litt av håret mitt bak øret.

“Lagt å stirra på meg lenge eller?” spør jeg, men får bare et ømt kyss på leppene som svar.

“Har du sovet godt?” mumler jeg med ett øye åpent.

“Aldri sovet bedre.”

Vi blir liggende tause å se på hverandre. Begge med et tilfreds lite smil, i stille anerkjennelse om at det ikke er noe annet sted i verden vi heller vil være enn her. Etter en stund kommer jeg på at Even må på skolen.

“Hva er klokka?” spør jeg.

“Litt over åtte. Du må bare sove videre. Jeg sniker meg bare ut jeg.”

“Litt over åtte? Rekker du skolen nå da?”

“Ikke noe stress. Læreren liker meg,” sier han.

 

Han ruller seg over på ryggen og strekker seg dovent ut.

“Har ikke lyst å dra. Sånn noensinne,” sier han og blunker søvnig opp i taket.

“Så da blir du bare her inne med meg for alltid? Fett det,” smiler jeg.

Han snur seg over på siden igjen, ansiktet vendt mot meg. Han legger hånden på armen min og stryker den nedover til hånden min, der han fletter fingrene sine i mine. Det får meg til å tenke på det vi gjorde i går. Det var slik han holdt hånden min da. Da når han fikk meg til å føle det beste jeg noen gang har følt.

“Det er det vanskeligste med å være med deg,” sier han.

“Hva da?”

“Å dra fra deg igjen.”

Han smyger armen rundt meg og legger hodet inn mot nakkegropen min. Varsomt stryker han leppene over den tynne huden på halsen. Planter noen ømme kyss under øret.

Jeg lukker øynene og strekker instinktivt på halsen. Når stien av kyss nærmer seg haken min, stryker han meg over kinnet med tommelfingeren. Fører haken mot seg slik at leppene våre møtes. Vi kysser.

Langsomt, dvelende, herlig.

Tungen min glir inni munnen hans og leker rundt med lange, sakte strøk. Vi forstår begge at dette er et type kyss som leder til noe mer.

Jeg lar hånden gli ned i boksershortsen hans. Han kjennes helt utrolig. Så tykk, lang, varm og hard. Han finner fort meg også.

 

 

  
“Jeg burde seriøst ha tatt en dusj ass. Kan jeg det?” spør han.

“Jaja. Jeg skal bare sjekke at det er ledig?” sier jeg og forsøker å skjule hvor stressa det gjør meg. Jeg vil ikke at noen møter på han.

“Okey,” sier han bare og trekker lett på skuldrene.

 

  
Da jeg hentet lasagne til oss i går, tok jeg med skoene hans inn på rommet.  
  
“De er bare så jævla nysgjerrig,” forklarte jeg Even når han så at jeg hadde skoene hans i hånden.

Han sa ingenting og jeg klarte ikke å tolke ansiktet hans heller.

Men jeg tror han forstår at jeg ikke er klar for alle spørsmål. Det er riktignok en stor mulighet for at de skjønte det likevel. Kanskje de hørte oss. Jeg orker ikke tenke på det.

 

 

  
Jeg sitter meg opp på sengekanten og er lettet over at jeg nå ikke må knipe tennene sammen i smerte lenger. Men t-skjorten som ligger slengt på gulvet blir det verre å bøye seg ned til.

“Even, kunne du ha giddet?” spør jeg og peker på den. Han er rask med å plukke den opp og hjelper meg å ta den på.

“Kunne klart det selv, men takkass,” sier jeg.

“Når det er jeg som driver å kler av deg, er det jo bare rett å rimelig at jeg kler på deg igjen også.” smiler han og vrenger på seg sin egen t-skjorte. ”Selv om det første er kjekkest.”

Han kaster bort en joggebukse til meg som jeg fint klarer å få på meg når jeg sitter.

  
Jeg åpner sakte døren ut til gangen. Lytter. Hører stemmer fra radioen på kjøkkenet. Nora er nok dratt på skolen allerede. Linn sover mest sannsynlig enda, men Eskild?  
Han vet jeg aldri når jobber eller ikke.

Jeg stikker hodet inn på det tomme kjøkkenet og jeg kan se at døren inn til badet er åpen og ledig.

  
“Bare til å dusje. Du finner håndduk i det hvite skapet der inne,” sier jeg når jeg er tilbake.

“Takk,” sier han med et smil og kysser meg raskt på kinnet i det han går forbi.

 

 

Jeg legger meg ned på sengen igjen og ser på mobilen. Det er en ulest melding fra i går kveld.

 

 **Jonas**  
Tekstmelding  
**Tor. 6. okt., 22.17**

Hey! Alt klart for fest i morgen? Folk kommer rundt sju. Tenkte jeg skulle komme litt før.  
Om du trenger sånn hjemmehjelp assistanse eller no.  Kommer i sekstiden?

 

 

  
Faen. Festen i kveld. Den hadde jeg nesten glemt at jeg hadde sagt ja til. Jeg har bare lyst å være med Even. Men jeg kan ikke backe ut nå. Jeg har allerede sagt ja og de har invitert folk. Men hva skal jeg si til Even om festen? Blir han lei seg om jeg ikke inviterer han? Men jeg må jo fortelle om Even før noen kan møte han. Det forstår han sikkert.

Har bare lyst til å rømme vekk sammen med Even til en helt annen by. Starte helt på nytt. Slippe fortelle noen om noe. Bare være meg og Even for alltid. Ingen andre.

  
Jeg hører latter fra gangen. Even sin latter. Han står vel ikke å ler for seg selv? Så hører jeg Eskild sin latter også. Faenfaenfaen...

 

 


	44. Hvert eneste minutt

 

  
** ISAK **

 

 

“Ikke freak ut nå, men jeg møtte Eskild i gangen,” sier Even og lukker døren bak seg. Han har en antydning til et lite smil om munnen som henger igjen etter det som tydeligvis var en morsom samtale med Eskild.

“Ja, hørte det. Hva sa han sa?”

“Nei, han håpet bare at jeg ikke hadde brukt Linn sin shampo, for den var sånn sterk flassjampo som garanterte en skikkelig dårlig hårdag. Han er morsom,” smiler Even.

“Han sa ikke noe mer?”

“Nei, det gikk mest i hårprodukter.” Han setter seg ned på sengekanten til meg, så tett at jeg kan kjenne den herlige nydusja såpelukten. Håret hans er vått og gredd bakover.

Han får små bekymringsrynker i pannen når han ser på meg.

“Ble du litt stressa nå?” spør han og stryker armen min.

Jeg sitter meg litt bedre opp i sengen.

“Nei, eller med en gang jeg hørte dere kanskje. Men altså, hvis det er sånn at du kanskje har lyst til henge mer med meg fremover, så må jeg jo fortelle folk om deg før eller siden,” mumler jeg.

“Hvis jeg har lyst til å henge mer med deg?” utbryter han forbauset. “Er du usikker på det?”

“Nei, altså…” begynner jeg, men vet ikke helt hvordan jeg skal fortsette.

Even ser meg dypt inn i øynene.

Han tar hånden min. Kniper den og presser den mot hjertet sitt.

“Fra første gang jeg så deg og du holdt hånden min, så har jeg vært din, Isak. Jeg vil være kjæresten din. Hvis du vil ha meg. Vil du det?”

Det er de fineste ordene jeg noen gang har hørt. Jeg klarer ikke å svare med noe annet enn et lite nikk og trangen til å kysse han tar over. Jeg lener meg inn mot han, nyter å kjenne leppene hans mot mine. Sitringen begynner med en gang, slik den alltid gjør.

 

 

Men så trekker han seg tilbake og ser alvorlig på meg.

“Men jeg forstår selvfølgelig at du synes det er litt skummelt,” sier han.

“Synes ikke du? Jeg mener...vet alle om deg og sånn?” spør jeg forsiktig.

“Jeg hadde forelsket meg i deg uansett om du var gutt eller jente. Alle som kjenner meg vet det. Likevel er det noen som jeg gruer meg ekstra til å fortelle om deg til. Og ja, det, pluss mye annet med oss gjør meg redd. Redd for å såre deg. Redd for å fucka opp alt. Men vet du hva som gjør meg enda reddere?”

Jeg rister svakt på hodet.

“...mest av alt, er jeg redd for å gå ut av dette rommet og resten av mitt liv aldri igjen få føle det som jeg føler når jeg er med deg.”

“Hva mener du? Jeg har ikke tenkt å dra noe sted,” sier jeg stille og kjenner meg blank i øynene. Det er så mange følelser i kroppen at jeg kjenner meg helt rar. Det er som at blodet er nådd kokepunktet og putrer under huden som prikker.

“Det er bare så mye du ikke vet som vi burde snakke om. Ting jeg burde fortalt. Kompliserte ting.”

“Sånn er det jo for alle som møtes for første gang. Tusen ting vi ikke vet om hverandre. Men jeg føler likevel jeg kjenner deg. Føler faktisk som om jeg har kjent deg hele livet,” sier jeg og blir varm i ansiktet av ordene som bare renner ut av meg.

Det er så uvant for meg å si hva jeg føler, sånn rett ut. Helt uten filter.

  
“Jeg føler det samme. Å møte deg har fått meg til å tro på at alt det det snakket om skjebnen og sånn.” Han smiler litt, men blir fort alvorlig igjen og ser vekk.

Han ser ut vinduet, enda det bare finnes en liten åpning å se ut. En liten glipe viser litt av den grå himmelen, mellom karmen og tøystykket som holder lyset ute.  
  
“Du ser så bekymret ut at jeg føler jeg burde vært bekymret jeg også?” sier jeg.

“Husker du på balkongen? På sykehuset? Jeg fortalte deg at jeg ikke sa til vennene dine at jeg kjente deg?” Han stirrer fremdeles betenkt ut vinduet mens han snakker.

“Jeg sa aldri hvorfor og du sa du ikke ville stresse meg med å spørre om det,” han setter blikket i meg igjen, “men etter i dag, så må vi sette oss ned i lag og så skal jeg fortelle alt. Okey?”

 

 

Jeg nikker, men jeg har virkelig ikke tenkt noe særlig på det. Alt annet enn meg og han sammen, her og nå, er bare detaljer. Uviktige detaljer og støy.

“Men nå må jeg på skolen. Læreren liker meg, men ikke _så_ godt,” sier han og ser på armbåndsuret sitt. Han reiser seg og ser ned på meg.

”Men du er med på det? En prat, sånn altså...sitte oss ned å prate ordentlig om ting?”

“Høres dritkjedelig ut, men greit,” spøker jeg og reiser meg opp jeg også. Vi står tett.

“Og da får du ikke lov å distrahere meg med å være deilig hele tiden,” sier han og smiler inn i kysset han presser mot kinnet mitt.

 

 

Han går bort for å få på seg skoene som står plassert rett innenfor døren.

“Men når tenkte du? I kveld eller? For jeg har på en måte lovet kompisene mine at de kan komme hit. Blir litt sånn fest på en måte. Men hadde heller ville vært med deg ass,” sier jeg og forsøker allerede legge en plan for hvordan jeg kan klare å vri meg unna festen.

“Ikke noe stress det. Har noe jeg må ordne i dag etter skolen uansett. Vet ikke hvor lang tid det tar. Så, i morgen da?”

“Ok da. Det virker dritlenge til,” sier jeg og ser ned.

Han trekker meg inntil seg for en siste klem.

“Jeg vet,” hvisker han i øret mitt, “kommer til å savne deg hvert eneste minutt.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er dere lei av fluffboblen nå? Det er tydeligvis ikke jeg...  
> Skjer snart noe mer i historien ass. Hope you bear with me... :)


	45. Både ja og nei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU-note: I dette universet gikk også alt til helvete på Bakka for Even, men ikke helt. Ikke nok til at han måtte bytte skole. I mitt univers er Even sine venner enda bedre venner...

 

**EVEN**

 

  
Jeg har blikket limt til kragen på eleven foran meg. Merkelappen på den rutete skjorten stikker opp i den kvisete nakken. Blikket mitt er helt låst fast fordi hjernen min er milevis fra klasserommet. Et sted i det fjerne hører jeg lærerens ord om pluralisme og livssynsmangfold, men jeg er ikke her. Jeg er fremdeles på rommet til Isak.

Han ligger i sengen. Jeg ligger der med han. Jeg stryker han over det nakne kneet, over den nederste delen av det smale låret. Fortsetter oppover den melkehvite innsiden, helt opp.

Jeg blir brutalt revet ut av sengen til Isak av en sammenkrøllet lapp som kommer dalende ned på pulten min.

Jeg skotter bort på Mikael. Lappen kan ikke være fra noen andre enn han. Og ganske riktig, han gløtter bort på meg med et raskt smil før han retter blikket frem mot læreren igjen.

Jeg bretter ut lappen. Det er en tegning av en sløv figur med dreadlocks og en joint i munnviken. Det er en av de mange tingene vi har til felles. Tegning og røyk.

 

_**Ready for the weedken? Med å henge?** _

 

  
_**Sorry. Skal møte Sonja.** _

 

Under tegner jeg meg selv. Jeg tegner håret gredd i en overdrevet bakoversveis og øynene ser til siden med sur munn.

  
Læreren snur seg mot tavlen. Jeg strekker ut armen og gir lappen tilbake til Mikael.

 

 

Kort tid etter kommer en ny lapp på pulten min. Ingen ord denne gangen. Bare en tegning. En kvinnehånd med lange negler som svinger en pisk. Whipped.

Det er ikke første gangen Mikael hinter om det. Han har aldri likt Sonja og Sonja har aldri likt han.

Jeg skribler fort ned noen ord under tegningen.

 

  
_**Skal møte henne for å slå opp** _

 

  
Jeg studerer spent ansiktet hans, mens han bretter ut lappen. Han myser litt først, men reaksjonen hans blir så tydelig at jeg kan kjenne den. Munnen hans faller åpen og han ser bort på meg med svære øyne.

 

 

“Dude! Hva skjer? Skal du virkelig gjøre det denne gangen?” spør han og kommer opp på siden av meg når jeg pakker ned bøkene i sekken. Forstår at han spør meg med en viss skepsis. Jeg har klaget over Sonja utallige ganger. Klaget over at jeg trenger en pause, men aldri gjort noe med det.

“Ja. Skal det,” sier jeg bestemt og likefrem, som om det var helt dagligdags.

“Har det skjedd noe?” Han setter seg opp på pulten, med beina på stolen. På den måten gjør det tydelig at han ikke går noen steder før vi har pratet om dette.

“Både ja og nei,” svarer jeg.

“Okey?”

“Meg og Sonja har vært over lenge. Vi har vokst fra hverandre, men så… ja, har så har jeg også møtt noen som har fått meg til å innse at det er på tide å gjøre noe med det.”

“Shit! Hvem da? Vet jeg hvem hun er?”

“Han. Og nei, du vet ikke hvem han er.”

“Åh.”

For første gang i samtalen ser jeg rett på han. Utfordrer han med blikket. Forsøker å si “har du et problem med det?” med blikket, uten å måtte bruke ord.

Nå er det avgjørende. Hvordan han reagerer nå, det vil bety alt for oss to. Velger han feil nå, har jeg mistet min beste venn.

Men han sier ingenting. Han ser ned.

“Du vet, forsøker du å kysse mange nok gutter så treffer du blink før eller siden,” flirer jeg. Jeg forsøker letter på stemningen med å spøke om den gangen nesten alt raknet.

Jeg håper det minner han på alt vi har vært igjennom. På hvordan vi kom nærmere hverandre etter alt det som skjedde. Etter kysset, etter episoden, etter...det som vi aldri har og aldri kommer til å snakke om.

Han smiler. Han smiler stort og flere hundre kilo forsvinner fra skuldrene mine.

“Så han skrek og bannet litt mindre enn meg altså?” spør han og smiler.

“Litt mindre ja,” ler jeg.

“Nei, men fan heller. Det er jo egentlig litt fett da. Jeg mener, jeg har jo lenge sett at du ikke er happy med Sonja. Dere er ikke bra for hverandre lenger,” sier han og ser på meg med oppriktig kjærlige øyne. Han bryr seg. Han bryr seg virkelig om meg.

“Nei, vi er virkelig ikke det. Håper bare Sonja forstår det også,” sier jeg og kjenner realiteten av hva jeg har tenkt å gjøre skylle over meg.

Nå når jeg har sagt det høyt er det ikke lenger en tanke eller plan. Det er en handling.  
Når er det ingen vei tilbake.

Ikke at jeg tvilte på om jeg kom til å gjennomføre det for Isak sin skyld, men nå kjennes det mer virkelig. Nå skjer det. Det er nesten allerede skjedd, selv om den vanskeligste delen gjenstår.

 

 

 

 


	46. Ikke føkk dette opp

 

 

** ISAK **

 

 

Eskild kommer inn på kjøkkenet idet jeg legger fra meg smørekniven og legger de to kneipskivene med skinkeost opp på den lille tallerken.

Den mørkeblå, silkeglatte morgenkåpen hans er løst knytt igjen og avslører en blek brystkasse. Han har en joggebukse under, men er barbeint. Han stanser i døråpningen, lener seg mot dørkarmen og ser undersøkende på meg.

“Så kul han Even er da.”

“Javel,” svarer jeg uten å se på han.

“Jeg visste ikke at dere hadde holdt kontakten etter ulykken?”

Jeg sier ingenting, men trekker bare litt på skuldrene. Jeg løfter opp fatet med brødskivene og forsøker å passere han i døren. Han stopper meg med en hånd på brystet mitt.

“Isak, det er uhygienisk og usosialt å innta alle måltidene dine på rommet. Kan du ikke sette deg ned litt med meg? Det er et par ting jeg har lyst å snakke med deg om.”

Jeg slipper ut et lite sukk og himler med øynene, men skifter retning mot kjøkkenbordet i stedet.

 

Vi setter oss ned på hver vår stol. Jeg føler øynene hans på meg, mens jeg studerer bordplaten og tygger sakte på brødskiven.

“Han er virkelig sånn tatt ut av en film. Men det som jo er helt lættis er det med ulykken, altså han ser ikke bare ut som en hot filmstjerne, men han er jo litt som en ekte filmhelt på ordentlig på en måte. Sånn bokstavelig talt knight in shining armor. Og med det håret!”

“Var det seriøst det du ville snakke om? Håret til Even?” spør jeg og slipper brødskiven demonstrativt og slapt ned på tallerken. Jeg ser på han med et oppgitt uttrykk.

“Ja, litt det, men aller mest tenkte jeg å gi deg et råd.”

“Jaha?” Jeg lener meg bak i stolen, skuler på han og legger armene i kryss.

“Ja, og du trenger faktisk ikke å se så skeptisk ut. I visse kretser er jeg faktisk kjent litt som en guru når det gjelder å gi råd.”

“Guru faktisk...” sier jeg og klarer ikke la vær å smile litt, enda jeg egentlig har lyst å holde på den avvisende holdningen min.

“Rådet er: Ikke føkk dette opp med å la frykten vinne.”

“Hæ? Høres ut som noe lame kinesisk visdomsord.”

“Jeg tror du vet hva jeg mener.”

“Gjør egentlig ikke helt det ass.”

 

“Ok, Isak. Da skal jeg stille deg noen spørsmål, og du skal svare ærlig. Klarer du det?”

“Whatever.”

“Bra du er entusiastisk,” sier han ironisk, “Spørsmål 1. Er Even bare en kamerat?”

Jeg ser ned i bordplaten igjen. Eskild er den eneste som vet hvorfor jeg var i bilen før ulykken. Steget er ikke så stort. Jeg hopper i det.

“Nei,” svarer jeg stille.

“Jeg visste jo det, men nå har vi det out in the open sort of speak. Det er bra. Så neste spørsmål...” Han strekker hånden ut og forsyner seg av den siste skiven min fra tallerken. Jeg sender han et fornærmet blikk som han ignorerer. Han tar et tygg og fortsetter å prate med mat i munnen. “Har han lyst til å være sammen med deg?”

Jeg nikker og stirrer på den halvspiste skiven som ligger igjen på tallerken.

“Har du lyst å være sammen med han?”

Jeg nikker igjen.

“Og er du ferdig med å beskrive dine følelser som kun nysgjerrighet og en fase?” spør han, men uten noen annen respons fra meg enn et skuldertrekk. Jeg er ikke klar for å si H-ordet. Jeg er bare ikke det.

“Ok, la meg heller spørre slik. Om Kate Upton kom inn på kjøkkenet her nå og tryglet deg om å ligge med henne. Hva hadde du svart da?”

“Kate Upton? Hvem er der?”

“Eh, verdens mest berømte undertøysmodeller? Sports Illustrated? Hellooo?”

“Åh, hun blondinen?”

“Spiller hårfargen noen rolle for svaret ditt?”

“Nei, gjør vel egentlig ikke det...” innrømmer jeg. Og der er det gjort. Med Eskild sin merkelige avhørsteknikk, så hadde jeg plutselig innrømmet det.

“Jeg visste jo egentlig det også. Altså, av og til er det jo egentlig ganske slitsomt å være en sånn allvitende guru. Tar liksom inn så mye hele tiden.” Han tygger i seg siste rest av skiven han stjal. “Men uansett, nå gjentar jeg rådet mitt. Ikke føkk opp ting med Even fordi du er redd.”

Før jeg skal si noe mer, så setter Eskild i gang med en av sine selvopplevde historier.

“Jeg skal fortelle deg en liten historie. Jeg var sammen med en fyr. Fabian het han. Og fy fabian for en fyr. Snill, søt, omtenksom, og med den lengste…”

“Greit greit! Kom til poenget?” bryter jeg han av.

“Vi var sammen lenge, men kun bak lukkede dører og rundt et par nære venner. Han var så dypt inn i skapet at han var på andre siden av Narnia. Til slutt gikk jeg lei. Altså, det vil si, ikke lei av han, fy faen, jeg drømmer fremdeles om han og den gigantiske…”

“Eskild!”

“Nei altså, han var den typen kjæreste du lett så for deg at å kunne bli gammel med. En du aldri blir lei av å våkne opp med. Han sa han elsket meg og trengte tid, men vår kjærlighet ble mindre og mindre synlig for hver eneste dag han behandlet den som noe som måtte skjules. Forstår du hva jeg prøver å si nå?”

“Jojo, gjør jo det. Men er jo ikke bare så lett heller da,” mumler jeg.

“Nei, ingen har sagt det er lett. Det er alt annet enn lett. Men du må la kjærligheten være større enn frykten.”

Han nikker bestemt som om siste ord er sagt, før han smiler litt og legger til:

“Akkurat det siste der er forresten et kinesisk ordtak tror jeg.”

 

 

 


	47. Hvem er han?

 

 

** ISAK **

 

  
  
“Er det mange folk som kommer eller? Kanskje jeg burde ha dusjet,” sier Linn fra døråpningen til kjøkkenet.

Jeg sitter bakoverlent i sofaen. Verker ikke, men er sliten i kroppen. Er derfor glad Jonas er på plass for å fikse med snacks, musikk og sånn.

Han presser seg forbi Linn med to store skåler potetgull.

“Øh, det er en fest liksom. Tror de fleste som kommer har dusjet for ikke så altfor lenge siden,” sier Jonas, selv om det jo var meg Linn spurte. Hun tar en håndfull chips fra skålen i det han passerer henne. Han hever ene øyenbrynet til meg i forundring. Jeg svarer med å diskret slå ut hendene i fanget og sender han et blikk som sier “Ikke se på meg. Linn er Linn.”

Det legger ikke Linn merke til. Hun stirrer ut i rommet, tydeligvis grubler hun hardt over om hun skal gidde å dusje eller ikke.

 

 

Han setter skålene fra seg på bordet og jeg legger merke til at begge er vanlig salt chips.

“Stort utvalg a,” sier jeg sarkastisk.

“Halvpris på grunn av dato,” flirer han.

 

  
Linn står i døråpningen enda, men nå merker jeg at hun ser på meg, så jeg ser opp på henne.

“Vet du når Eskild og Nora kommer?” spør hun meg.

“Eskild var ferdig på jobb halv åtte, men Nora vet jeg ikke hvor er,” svarer jeg.

“Okei. Skulle hatt noen cider.”

“Jeg har masse øl hvis du vil ha det, men Eskild kan sikkert fikse på veien om du tekster han,” sier jeg.

“Ja, kanskje. Nei, jeg får vel ta en dusj,” sier hun med et stort sukk som om det var en fryktelig slitsom oppgave og tusler ut på badet.

 

  
Jonas sender meg et blikk som jeg ikke helt klarer å tolke, men det ser ut som han er litt forundret over meg. Så griper han mac’en min som ligger på bordet og plasserer den på fanget.

“Vi må fikse spilleliste. Vi får begynne med det opplagte. Starboy. Fy faen, blir jo aldri lei den. Tror jeg har hørt den sånn, fire ganger bare i dag,” sier Jonas.

Men jeg er for opptatt med mobilen til å komme på en respons. Jeg har nemlig fått en ny melding. Og den er fra Even.

 

 

 

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
 **Fre. 7. okt., 18.31**

 **Even 18.31**  
Sitter på bussen i siden av en som ligner veldig på deg. 

  
**Meg 18.32**

Haha… ser det ikke helt ass. 

**  
Even 18.32**

Jo. Helt lik.

  
 **Meg 18.32**  
  
greit, den var litt søt a  
  


 **Even 18.33**    
  
Ikke så søt som du  
Er det rart av meg å savne deg sykt mye allerede?

  
 **Meg 18.33**  
Da er jeg isåfall like rar...

 

 

 

 

“Hvem er det du chatter med da? Noen som er veldig morsom eller?”

Jeg river blikket opp fra mobilen.

“Eh, nei…” stotrer jeg ut og det går opp for meg først nå at jeg har smilt som en tulling hele tiden.

“Okei? Du jeg må spørre deg om en ting ass…” begynner han. Jeg har lyst å fortsette tekste med Even, men vet jeg bør rette oppmerksomheten tilbake til Jonas. Særlig nå når han høres så alvorlig ut.

“Du virker litt annerledes etter ulykken på en måte.”

“Jaha?”

“Ja, så mye mer happy på en måte.”

“Har ikke jeg merket det selv ass,” lyver jeg. Jeg vet han har rett. Etter at Even kom inn i livet mitt er det som at verden har fått flere farger og lyder høres mer behagelig ut enn før.

“Ja, du driver å smiler hele tiden. Og bare sånn som i sted liksom, du tilbyr Linn pilsa dine og greier. Og nå, med den tekstinga? Er det Emma?”

“Hæ? Nei, Emma? Hvorfor maser alle sånn om hun? Hooka liksom med hun èn gang for flere uker siden. Er ikke keen på hun ass.”

“Neivel? Du vet hun kommer i kveld sant?”

“Ja, vet det. Men er ikke interessert i hun på den måten.”

“Hvem er det du tekster med da?”

 

Nå er sjansen her. Første steg. La kjærligheten være større enn frykten.

“Du vet etter at jeg kræsjet? At det kom folk til for å hjelpe? Fikk meg ut av bilen før den tok fyr og sånn?”

“Ja shit, fy faen, jeg visste biler ikke eksploderte, at det var bare på film og GTA og sånn? Men har lest litt om det på nettet og ofte begynner faktisk biler å brenne etter en kollisjon og det tar liksom sånn bare ti minutter før de kan bli overtent. Jævlig spooky å tenke på nå liksom.” sier han og det ser ut som at tanken gjør han oppriktig stressa.

“Ja, men altså, det var ikke folk som kom først, sånn i flertall. Det var en fyr. På vår alder. Han fikk meg ut av bilen. Redda livet mitt liksom.”

“Åh! Er det han du tekster med?” spør Jonas med store øyne.

“Ja...vi har på en måte holdt kontakten etter ulykken,” sier jeg og kjenner at jeg begynner å bli varm.

“Okei. Fett. Hvem er han?”

Jeg er klar. Jeg kjenner jeg er klar. Klar for å fortelle om Even. Fortelle at meg og han har på en måte fått en greie. Tror det er ordene jeg har tenkt å bruke. Ganske ufarlige ord egentlig. Jeg er klar for å ta i mot reaksjonen. Jeg er hundre prosent klar.

Så ringer det på døren.

 

 

 


	48. Livet mitt uten deg

** EVEN **

 

  
I ett eneste øyeblikk kan du endre hele livet til et annet menneske. Kun med å si fem små ord. _Jeg elsker deg ikke lenger._

Øynene hennes veller opp med tårer. Hun holder fortsatt blikket mitt, og jeg kjenner selv en ganske stor klump i halsen. Jeg lar øynene gli over ansiktet hennes, på en måte som gjør at jeg ser rett gjennom henne. Jeg orker ikke å se smerten i de tårevåte øynene.

Jeg finner ikke ordene med en gang og i stillheten virker sekundene som en evighet.

 

“Jeg er så lei meg for det, men jeg tror dette er det beste for oss begge.”

“Men hva er det som har forandret seg? Er det noe jeg skulle gjort annerledes? Noe jeg ikke har gjort? Burde ha gjort? Du må jo kunne gi oss en sjanse til å kunne fikse dette her! Fire år, Even. Fire føkkings år,” sier hun med stemme som brister.

“Det er ikke noe du har gjort. Det er bare...følelser. Jeg har lenge håpet at jeg skulle våkne opp en dag og føle sånn som jeg gjorde før, men innser nå at det dessverre ikke kommer til å skje.”

“Jeg kan ikke forestille meg livet mitt uten deg og meg,” sier hun gråtkvalt og stirrer lamslått på meg. Så griper hun hånden min. Vikler de kalde fingrene sine inn i mine. De myke, silkeglatte fingrene sine med de blanke velstelte neglene.

Jeg tenker på Isak sine hender. Lange fingre, men kortere enn mine. Tørr og litt rød hud over knokene og nedbitte negler. Så perfekt uperfekt. Tenker på hvordan den varme hånden kjennes rundt meg når jeg er hard. Skjelvende, prøvende, men med en bestulltsomhet. Oppsatt på å få meg til å føle meg godt.

Fy faen, det er verken tid eller sted å få disse bildene på netthinnen. For et tak den gutten har på meg.

 

Sonja klamrer seg inn til brystkassen min. Jeg kjenner hun riste av gråt. Jeg legger armene trøstende rundt henne. Jeg stryker henne forsiktig over ryggen.

Sakte løfter hun hodet og kysser meg i nakken. Det er fuktige skyss blandet med varme tårer. Lukten av henne er så velkjent og trygg. Shampoen hun alltid bruker. Vanilje og kokos.

Det er så mye jeg kommer til å savne med henne, men jeg savner Isak så uendelig mye mer akkurat nå.

“Du kan ikke gå fra meg,” mumler hun innimellom kyssene.

Fast, men forsiktig skyver jeg henne vekk fra meg og da ser hun rett på meg. Hun snufser og tørker nesen med ermet på den blå strikkegenseren sin.

“Jeg har bestemt meg, Sonja.” Stemmen min kommer ut mer hard enn jeg egentlig ønsker.

 

Hun trekker seg vaklende unna med øynene røde av tårer. En bitterhet legger seg over ansiktet hennes som en mørk skygge.

“Tror du du vil finne noen andre som vil ta vare på deg slik som jeg gjør? Tror du du vil finne noen andre som orker deg?” Hun spytter ordene ut med skjelvende stemme og vridd munn som om hun har spist noe surt.

“Vær så snill... Jeg er kjempeglad i deg og kommer alltid til å være det. Jeg kan bare ikke være kjæresten din lenger. Jeg håper vi fremdeles kan være venner. Du betyr så mye for meg.”

Nå kjenner jeg at tårer presser seg på. Jeg vil ha henne i livet mitt. Å miste henne for alltid er bare altfor vondt.

“Venner? Akkurat nå orker jeg ikke å se på deg engang.”

Hun biter tennene sammen for ikke å ikke gråte mer. Hun snur ryggen til meg og går med raske skritt ut døren.

Tilbake står jeg og tenke på alt jeg skulle fortelle henne, men ikke fikk sagt. Jeg burde ha fortalt om Isak. Tatt tilbake løgnene.

Jeg må forsøke snakke med henne igjen når ting har roet seg litt. Håper bare jeg rekker det før hun hører om Isak fra noen andre.

 

 

 

 


	49. På god vei

 

  
** ISAK **

 

Lyden av ølbokser som åpnes blander seg med latter, prat og basstung musikk. Bortsett fra at jeg er garantert sitteplass i sofaen og at alle vil skåle overdrevent mye med meg, så er dette som hvilken som helst fest.

Kollektivet er fyllt opp av alle mine beste venner, i tillegg til fire jenter Mahdi har invitert som jeg ikke kan navnet på. Også er Emma og venninnen hennes her.

På grunn av at jeg har vært dum nok til å spille med på at vi har hatt noe på gang, så har Emma gjort seg selv til en selvskreven gjest. Hun hviler hånden på låret mitt og jeg kunne ønske hun ikke var her i det hele tatt.

 

Det er bare en eneste person jeg virkelig kunne ønske var her. Jeg tenker så mye på han at jeg må ta meg sammen for å høre etter når folk snakker til meg. Jeg tenker bare på han. På hva han gjør, hvor han er og hvem han er med.

 

Jeg kan føle Jonas sitt blikk på meg fra andre siden av rommet. Jeg ser bort der han står sammen med Eva og Nora. Han løfter Tuborgboksen mot meg i en stille privat skål.

Ettertenksomheten i øynene hans forteller meg at han er lei for at vi ikke fikk pratet ferdig på tomannshånd. At vi ikke fikk fullført samtalen vi hadde før Mahdi og Magnus ringte på døren. Men jeg har en følelse av at han kanskje vet hva jeg skulle si. Han spurte ikke noe mer om det etter at gutta kom. Så at det var noe fortrolig jeg ville fortelle forstod han i hvert fall.

 

 

“Jeg skal hente meg et glass vin til. Vil du ha en ny øl?” spør Emma meg og ser på meg med store brune øynene.

“Ja, okei,” svarer jeg. Glad for at hun går vekk, så jeg slipper kjenne den klamme hånden på låret mitt.

 

  
Magnus dumper ned på den ledige plassen i sofaen så fort Emma har reist seg.

“Går alt bra? Bra fest?” spør han.

“Jaja, fett det. Du da? Fått pratet med Vilde?”

“Nei, vet ikke hva jeg skal si.”

“Du må jo bare prate med hun om noe helt random. Det viktigste er å vise henne oppmerksomhet.”

“Ja, kanskje,” sier Magnus og ser betenksomt bort på Vilde som står ved vinduet og prater med Eskild og Linn.

“Men apropos oppmerksomhet. Du og Emma… Jeg sa jo at du var garantert et sympatiligg, sa jeg ikke? Ser ut som du er på god vei,” sier han og dulter meg i armen, mens han tar en slurk av ølboksen sin.

“Hun er ikke helt min type ass.”

“Du sa jo du syntes hun var søt? Husker på badet på den festen da hun kom inn og du kalte hun en elleve år gammel gutt! Fy faen, der redda du deg kraftig inn igjen etterpå da. Utrolig at hun ikke ble mer sur etter det ass. Bare sånn to minutter etter hooka dere jo. Hvorfor er du ikke keen lenger da?”

“Nei, vet ikke. Kanskje fordi hun jo faktisk jo ser litt ut som en elleve år gammel gutt?”

“What? Nei, hun er jo dritdigg? Må jo være homo for å ikke ville hooke med hun.”

“Ja, men kanskje jeg er litt homo da!” sier jeg hissig gjennom sammenbitte tenner. Ordene har ramlet ut før jeg engang har tenkt dem. Hjertet banker fort, nevene er knytt og ansiktet blir brått glovarmt.

“Hæ? Hva sa du? Hva da homo?” Magnus ser forundret på meg som om han bare hørte bruddstykker av setningen og ikke får ordene til å henge sammen. Ordene druknet nok i musikken og munnen var så sammenknepet at det kom ut ganske utydelig.

 

“Homo? Snakker dere om Eskild?” Emma er tilbake og slenger seg ned på den andre siden av meg.

“Han er så jævli lættis. Jeg digger homser. De er så morsomme,” sier hun og rekker ølboksen til meg.

“Serr? Tror du alle homofile er morsomme?”

“Du skjønner hva jeg mener. De fleste er jo alltid sånn alltid i godt humør. Utadvendte og sånn.”

 

Jeg orker ikke prate med henne mer. Orker faktisk ikke å se mer på henne mer heller. Jeg snur meg til Magnus igjen.

“Du, er det noen som har noe å røyke på? Må ha litt luft ass.”

Blikket hans er fremdeles litt fortumlet etter utbruddet mitt som han ikke forstod noe av, men et stort smil tar raskt over ansiktet hans.

“Ja jøss, sa jeg ikke at vi skulle feire at du er hjemme?” gliser han og reiser seg med en utstrakt hånd for å hjelpe meg opp. ”Mahdi har ordna.”

“Hvor skal du?” spør Emma fra sofaen i det jeg reiser meg.

“Må bare prate med Magnus litt. Snart tilbake,” sier jeg for å unngå at hun følger med.

 

  
Jonas fyrer opp. Han tar et langt drag, og lar røyken sive sakte ut gjennom leppene. Han smiler mot meg gjennom den søte, gråhvite røyken og sender jointen videre til meg. Enden er fuktig der han hadde holdt den mellom leppene.

Jeg tar et stort drag, holder røyken i lungene noen øyeblikk, og blåser ut en stor sky. Luften er fuktig og kald, så røyken blir hengende i luften og legger seg som et tungt teppe over oss. Det går rundt for meg, men på en god måte.

Den tykke røyken over hodene våre gir et stikk av paranoia og jeg titter opp i vinduene som er vendt ut mot bakgården. Jeg ser ingen og det betyr at ingen heldigvis ser oss.

“Faen, det er ikke akkurat lite diskret røykutvikling her ass,” mumler Mahdi som om han har lest tankene mine. Han blåser litt røyk ut i luften for å understreke poenget sitt. Så dulter han Jonas i skulderen for å signalisere at det er hans tur.

“Så du er ikke keen på Emma lenger hører jeg?” spør han meg når han har gitt fra seg jointen til Jonas.

“Nei, faen heller. Hun er bare så sykt innpåsliten.”  
  
  
“Der er du, Isak!” Emma sin stemme skingrer utover hele bakgården.

Jonas som var midt i et trekk, kvepper litt og begynner å hoste, mens røyken driver ut av munnen. Han veiver med jointen i retning av Emma.

“Synes ikke hun virker innpåsliten i det hele tatt jeg,” sier han ironisk, noe som får Mahdi og Magnus til å humre lavt. Jeg lukker øynene som om jeg må telle rolig til ti inni meg, før jeg snur meg mot henne.

 

“Hei Emma!” sier jeg med tilgjort vennlig stemme.

“Du, sorry om jeg avbryter noe, men jeg må bare spørre om en ting. Jeg fikk nemlig en melding av en god venninne nettopp. Hun har kranglet med typen og orker ikke være aleine liksom. Tror du det er greit om hun kommer hit? Hun er sykt hyggelig asså.”

Jeg slår ut hendene, trekker på skuldrene og gjør det helt tydelig hvor lite jeg bryr meg.

“Jaja, samme for meg.”

“Fint! Da tekster jeg hun adressen.”

 

 

 


	50. Verdt å vente på

  
**Even**  
Tekstmelding  
 **Fre. 7. okt., 20.34**

 

 **Meg 20.34**  
Har du en fin kveld?  
  


 **Even 20.34**  
Nei, egentlig ikke. Men ikke tenk på det. Alt blir bedre i morgen når jeg ser deg igjen.  Kjekt på fest?  
  


 **Meg 20.35**  
Trist du har en kjip kveld... Min er også kjip.  Har egentlig ikke lyst å være her. Ville heller vært med deg  
  


 **Even 20.35**  
Hva om jeg kommer med frokost til deg i morgen? Kl 10? Da er det bare 13 timer og 25 minutter til vi sees...  
  


 **Meg 20.36**  
Eller...kanskje du kunne kommet med nattmat i stedet? Har lyst til å sove med deg

  
 **Even 20.36**  
Det blir litt sent å stikke bort om jeg må vente til alle er dratt  
  


 **Meg 20.37**  
Men hva om du ikke må vente da. Har ikke hatt sjangs fortelle om deg enda, men vi trenger jo ikke hooke foran alle med en gang liksom.  
  


 **Even 20.37**  
Selv om jeg savner deg veldig, så vil jeg at vi prater om en del ting før jeg møter vennene dine.   
  


 **Meg 20.38**  
Okå...  
  
  
 **Even 20.38  
** Skal gjøre det verdt å vente på. Lover. Gjøre det godt igjen altså...gjøre det veldig godt...  
  


 **Meg 20.38**  
Mmh, sexting nå igjen?  
  


**Even 20.39**   
  
  


**Meg 20.40**  
Omg…   
  


**Even 20.40**   
  
  


 


	51. Dritsulten

 

 

 **Mikael**  
Tekstmelding  
**Fre. 7. okt., 20.50**

 **Mikael 20.50**  
Halla. Hvordan gikk det med Sonja i dag? Ferdig prata?  


**Meg 20.50**  
Ja. Kunne gått bedre. Nå er det i hvertfall overstått.  


**Mikael 20.51**  
Shit ass...Lyst til å henge litt? Få tankene på noe annet liksom? Er hos Yousef. Kan komme hit eller bare møtes vi to.

  
**Meg 20.51**  
Orker ikke henge ut med alle. Men du trenger ikke ditche de. Går greit.  


**Mikael 20.51**  
Hadde egentlig tenkt å stikke snart. Er dritsulten. Lyst å stikke på den maccern der ved deg? Kan være der om en halvtime.  


**Meg 20.52**  
Er med om du vil

  
**Mikael 20.53**  
Sitter bare ser på at Elias er stuck i en lagerbygning i GTA anyway. Halv ti utenfor. Ait?  


**Meg 20.53**  
Ait. 

 

 


	52. Ikke for å stresse deg

 

 

**EVEN**

 

“Fortell mer om han du har møtt da. Hva heter han?”

“Isak.”

“Isak,” gjentar Mikael og smaker på navnet. “Hva sa Sonja når du fortalte om han?”

Han tar et stort sultent tygg og litt dressing presser seg ut av burgeren.

“Jeg kom aldri så langt og det er litt kjipt. For det er egentlig en hel del jeg burde ha fortalt hun om akkurat det.”

Jeg gnikker øynene hardt med håndbakene og lener meg resignert tilbake i den harde plaststolen.  
  
Det knyter seg i den tomme magen min idet jeg tvinger ned en bit pommes frites som er det eneste jeg bestilte. Er sulten, men har ikke lyst på mat.

Mikael gaper derimot over burgeren med stor iver som om han ikke har spist noe på flere dager. Han tygger unna akkurat nok til å få plass i munnen til to ord. “Hvordan da?”

“Nei, du skjønner, meg og Isak...måten vi møttes på var litt spesiell for å si det sånn.”  
  
Jeg tar en slurk pepsi. Pappbegeret smaker frityrfett.

  
  
Så forteller jeg. Hele historien fra begynnelsen av. Om ulykken. Den brennende bilen. Hånden min som Isak ikke ville slippe. Hvordan jeg ventet på sykehuset fordi det var noe med Isak som gjorde at jeg ikke klarte å gi slipp på han heller.

Jeg forteller Mikael om hvordan Isak var alt jeg klarte å tenke på etter det. At jeg var oppsatt på å få sett han igjen.

Mikael lytter med et intenst blikk. Historien er tydeligvis litt fengslende, for han har nemlig glemt å ta et eneste tygg av burgeren siden jeg begynte å prate.

“Så oppdaget Sonja at jeg hadde søkt på nettet etter navnet hans og at jeg hadde tegnet han også.”

“Shit,” sier Mikael. Han senker hendene og lar den halvspiste burgeren hvile på den fettete bordplaten. “Hva sa du da?”

“Jeg hadde jo en del å forklare på det tidspunktet. Hun visste jo ikke engang at jeg hadde hjulpet til i en dødsulykke.”

“Visste hun ikke om det heller?”

“Nei, jeg sa ingenting. Ikke til deg, ikke til hun, ikke til noen bortsett fra pappa og de da. Han måtte hente meg og sånn.”

“Hvorfor kunne du ikke fortelle henne om ulykken da?”

“Det bare ble sånn. For det er liksom ikke helt vanlig å vente i timesvis på et sykehus for en du ikke kjenner, sant? Så da var det bare enklest å ikke si noe i det hele tatt. Jeg orket heller ikke at hun skulle bekymre seg for at ulykken hadde stresset meg. Sånn, type stress som kan utløse en episode hvis du skjønner? Hater måter hun studerer meg på når hun mistenker jeg er på vei opp eller ned.”

Jeg tar en slurk til av brusen selv om den smaker vondt.

“Uansett, så krevde hun selvfølgelig å få vite hvem han var.”

“Men hvordan visste hun om tegningen?”

“Hun så i tegneblokken min når jeg var ute av rommet. Og hvordan han så ut, hadde hun sikkert sett når hun gikk igjennom søkeloggen. Faen, du synes vel jeg virker som den stalkeren,” sier jeg og ser brydd ned i bordplaten.

“Nei, ikke tenkt på det. Synes det høres ut som at Sonja er den som snoker aller mest. Googling er uansett noe alle gjør når de er keen på noen. Men du, få se et bilde da.”

“Hæ?”

“Ja? Jeg blir jo litt nysgjerrig på hvordan han ser ut.”

“Serr?”

“Hva da? Er det så rart å spørre om?”

“Ja, litt?”

“Er det vel ikke.”

“Jeg har uansett ikke lagret masse bilder av han på telefonen. Jeg er ikke helt obsessed heller ass.”

“Da googler jeg bare selv,” sier han og tar opp mobilen sin. “hva heter han mer enn Isak?”

“Greit,” sier jeg oppgitt og tar frem min egen mobil. Jeg trykker litt rundt før jeg holder mobilen opp til han. Mikael gliser fornøyd og lener seg over bordet for å se på skjermen.

“Fra insta? Du som ikke bruker insta engang?” sier han overrasket.

Jeg trekker bare på skuldrene og vrir meg litt i stolen. Om jeg ikke følte meg som en stalker i sted, så gjør jeg det i hvert fall nå.

Jeg kom over profilen hans kvelden etter ulykken. Jeg lå i sengen og fikk ikke sove. Tenkte bare på han. Så gjorde jeg et søk på “isak”, uten å egentlig tro at det skulle føre noen vei, men der var han. En av de få med Isak i profilnavnet og en nydelig gutt jeg med en gang kjente igjen.

Å se alle bildene han hadde lagt ut gjorde han så mye mer ekte for meg. Det hjalp ikke på å få han ut av hodet, tvert i mot. Og det fineste bilde av dem alle, sitter jeg nå å holder frem til Mikael.

 

 

  
“Kjekk type han,” smiler Mikael og jeg kjenner en varm følelse velle opp i meg. Men varmen kommer ikke bare av at situasjonen er litt klein. Den varme følelsen er noe annet også.

Stolthet. Kribling. Glede.

Jeg kan nesten ikke tro hvor heldig jeg er. Tenk at den kjekke gutten er min.

 

Jeg dytter mobilen ned igjen i lommen.

 

“Men fortsett. Hva svarte du når Sonja spurte hvem han var?” spør Mikael engasjert.

  
“Altså, jeg var på god vei til å fortelle Sonja alt. Men jeg kom ikke lenger enn å fortelle henne om ulykken og at en person hadde dødd. Rett etter det, så konkluderte hun selv med hvem Isak var...”

Jeg pauser og kjenner at jeg gruer meg til det neste jeg skal si.

“Ja? Og det var..?”

“Jeg er ikke stolt over dette, men hun trodde jeg hadde tegnet han fordi han ikke overlevde. At det hadde vært traumatisk for meg og at det var derfor jeg tenkte sånn på han. Og jeg lot henne tro det. For å slippe flere spørsmål.”

Jeg ser ned i bordet. Holder nesten pusten.

  
“What? Tror Sonja at Isak ikke overlevde?” utbryter Mikael så høyt at en jentegjeng med fjortisene på bordet bortenfor ser bort på oss. De fniser og mumler med hodene tett sammen.

“Chill da...” sier jeg brydd.

“Sorry,” sier han lavt. “Men det er jo drøyt da. Sonja tror altså at gutten du er sammen med er død?”

“Når du sier det sånn, så høres det veldig ille ut.”

“Er jo ikke så veldig mange andre måter å si det på.”

“Nei, du har kanskje rett i det,” sier jeg oppgitt. Jeg rører rundt i det lille ketchupbegeret med en bit pomme frites. Foretrekker å fiksere blikket på noe annet enn Mikael sin reaksjon akkurat nå.

“Du hør, jeg dømmer deg ikke.” Stemmen hans er rolig, mild og vennlig. Jeg tør derfor løfte blikket og er lettet over at jeg ser inn i et ansikt full av forståelse.

“Forstår jo at dersom hun antok noe, så var det jo lett for deg å spille med, ikke sant?”

Jeg nikker.

“Du bør nok snart fortelle henne sannheten ass," fortsetter han."Men Oslo en stor by. Sjansen for at de får vite om hverandre er jo heldigvis minimal,” konkluderer han og tar en ny bit ̄av burgeren som nå mest sannsynlig er blitt lunken.

“Kanskje,” sier jeg og begynner å tenke tanker jeg ikke vil tenke.

“Kanskje?”  
  
“Jo, altså...Kompisene til Isak har en venninne som er venninne med Sonja. Jeg har vært på fest med dem. Vennene hans. De vet hvem jeg er.”

Mikael slutter å tygge og ser på meg.

“Du tuller,” mumler han med mat i munnen.

“Nei, men i morgen skal jeg fortelle alt til Isak. Fortelle han at jeg ikke rakk å slå opp med Sonja før i dag, men at jeg jo teknisk sett ba henne om en pause med en gang jeg møtte han.”

 

Jeg trekker pusten. Kjenner meg lettere i kroppen. Det var egentlig utrolig godt å bare sette ord på alt som har skjedd de siste ukene.

“Når jeg har forklart han at jeg har slått opp, så kan jeg møte vennene hans. Og så kan jeg fortelle alt til Sonja. Tror det ordner seg. Det må jo bare det,” beroliger jeg meg selv og ser ut i luften.

Mikael tørker seg rundt munnen med en serviett og lener seg mett tilbake i stolen.

“Det er ikke ideelt liksom, men det ordner seg nok.”

“Mhm,” sier jeg.

Mikael legger merke til at jeg fremdeles er bekymret og tankefull.

“Hva er det?”

“Nei, kom bare til å tenke på festen han har i kveld. Om det er mange som kommer.”

“Oi.”

“Men Sonja skal garantert ikke dit. Hun hadde jo ingen andre planer enn å møte meg i dag. Tror ikke hun er så veldig close med den nye venninnen sin heller.”

“Ikke for å stresse deg, men hva er det første du har lyst til å gjøre etter å ha blitt dumpa? Enten låser du deg inne på rommet eller så går du ut på den første og beste festen for å bli wasted. Am I right?”

“Hun er ikke på den festen. Aldri i livet.”

“Vi får håpe det,” sier han med et skuldertrekk og tar en sup av pappbegeret sitt.

Jeg tar opp en pommes frites, men må bare slippe den ned igjen. Orker ikke svelge, for det er ikke plass. Jeg har en stor klump med uro i halsen som jeg ikke klarer å svelge vekk.

Jeg tror ikke den klumpen går vekk før jeg får pratet med Isak. Kanskje jeg bare burde dra dit i kveld likevel.

 

 


	53. Litt dårlig stemning

 

  
**ISAK**

  
“Du må hilse på Isak!” hører jeg Emma si bak meg. Hun drar i armen min, vender meg halvveis rundt og jeg ser rett på en blond jente som står ved siden av henne.

“Dette er venninnen min,  Sonja,” sier Emma blidt.

Munnen til Sonja er på vei til å formes til et smil, men så stivner hele ansiktet når jeg møter blikket hennes. Øynene blir kulerunde og hun stirrer stivt på meg.

 

“Hei?” sier jeg litt spørrende. Hun åpner munnen, men lukker den brått igjen. Når ikke ansiktet hennes forandrer seg, så ser jeg bort på Emma. Kanskje hun vet hvorfor venninnen hennes oppfører seg så rart. Emma ser derimot ut til være like forvirret ut som det jeg er.

  
“Kjenner du Even?” spør Sonja omsider, med de store øynene låst fast i mine.

“Eh, hvordan da?”

“Kjenner du Even,” gjentar hun, denne gangen er stemmen hardere og høres mer ut som en påstand enn et spørsmål.

“Jeg kjenner en som heter Even ja,” svarer jeg.

Den behagelige rusen jeg hadde fra jointen og ølene forlater hodet mitt på et sekund. Jeg er helt edru. Skjerpet. Klar for noe ubehagelig som jeg ikke vet hva er enda.

“Var du i en bilulykke?” spør hun.

“Ja, det er derfor vi har fest! Isak kom nettopp ut fra sykehuset. Var superskummelt. Vi feirer at alt gikk bra med han,” svarer Emma for meg og stryker meg på armen.

 

“Du kunne dødd,” mumler Sonja mest til seg selv, og fokuset hennes sklir ut som om jeg er gjennomsiktig og hun stirrer rett igjennom meg.

“Even fortalte meg at han var først til en ulykke,” sier hun stille, fremdeles uten øyekontakt.

 

Så ser hun rett på meg og jeg skvetter nesten litt av det skarpe blikket hun brått setter i meg.

“Hvor mange ganger har dere møttes etter det?” Hun legger hodet på skakke og øynene smalner. Hun gransker meg med mysende øyne.

“Hvorfor lurer du på det?”

“Hvorfor?” Hun slipper ut en merkelig liten latter som ikke er en latter i det hele tatt. Mer som bitre lyder kamuflert som humring. “Fordi han sa du ikke overlevde.”

Hun ser utfordrende på meg, som om hun venter spent på en voldsom reaksjon fra meg.

Av en eller annen grunn, vil jeg ikke gi henne den gleden. Selv om tusen tanker begynner å spinne, står jeg støtt. Jeg rikker ikke en muskel i ansiktet.

Emma derimot lar hele ansiktet forvandles til et stort spørsmålstegn.

“Hæ? Sa Even at Isak døde?” spør Emma med stor måpende munn. “Hvorfor?”

Stemmen hennes er så høy og dramatisk at hun påkaller oppmerksomheten til de andre som står på kjøkkenet. Nora, Jonas, Magnus og Eva.

Jeg føler blikkene deres bore seg inn i meg. Ingen prater lenger. Fra stuen høres musikk og stemmer. Der fortsetter festen som normalt, men her inne på kjøkkenet står tiden stille. Alle stirrer og venter.

 

“Det er jo det jeg vil Isak skal forklare nå!” sier hun og forventer tydeligvis at Emma skulle hengt litt mer med på situasjonen enn hun gjør. Emma sine rynkede bryn vitner om at hun ikke forstår noe som helst.

Det gjør virkelig ikke jeg heller. Hvorfor har Even løyet til denne venninnen sin om meg? Kanskje han var redd for at hun skulle finne ut at han likte meg mer enn en venn. Jeg av alle kan jo forstå det, men han har jo virket så mye mer chill enn meg om akkurat det.

 

 

“Hva skjer?” spør Jonas og stiller seg ved siden av meg. Han ser på meg, deretter på Sonja sitt sammenbitte ansikt og blanke øyne. “Går alt bra eller?”

“Even kjenner visst Isak og Sonja sier at Even har løyet om det?” oppsummerer Emma med en spørrende tone som tilsier at hun egentlig spør Jonas om han vet noe mer om det.

På blikket til Jonas kan jeg se at han vet. Han vet at Even er gutten jeg forsøkte å fortelle han om i sted. Men han sier ingen ting.

Det er Magnus som bryter inn i samtalen i stedet.

“Kjenner du typen til Sonja?” spør han meg overrasket og stiller seg ved siden av Jonas.

 

Det går noen sekunder før hjernen min registrerer ordene Magnus sier. _Typen til Sonja._

“Typen?” gjentar jeg. Jeg ser på Magnus, men det er Sonja som svarer.

“Ja, jeg er kjæresten til Even og jeg skjønner ikke en dritt akkurat nå!” sier hun høyt til meg.

Kjæresten. Ordet skjærer som knust glass i øret. Sonja er ikke bare en venninne. Hun er kjæresten. Kjæresten til den herlige gutten jeg trodde var min.

I neste sekund er det som jeg får et sug i magen. Jeg er i en heis som faller for raskt ned fra en etasje høyt oppe, det går et søkk gjennom meg og en stor klump skyter opp fra magen og fastner i halsen.

 

Emma bryter stillheten.

“Forstår du er forvirra fordi typen din driver å juger og sånn, men du virker nesten litt sint på Isak? Han har jo ikke gjort noe galt?” spør Emma og venter på en forklaring fra Sonja.

“Ikke vet jeg! Men han sier jo ingenting! Jeg vil jo bare vite hva faen som foregår!” roper Sonja til Emma før hun retter blikket mot meg igjen. “Hvorfor skulle Even lyge om å ikke kjenne deg?”

Jeg svelger, men klumpen i halsen rikker seg ikke.

“Jeg vet ikke hva som feiler typen din. Kjenner jo han bare såvidt,” lyver jeg. Jeg klør meg i nakken og ser ned.

“Men hør her,” begynner Jonas med det diplomatiske toneleie som bare Jonas behersker. “For å si det sånn, du virker sur nå og skaper litt dårlig stemning her nå. At du er sammen med en fyr som juger om hvem han kjenner og ikke kjenner, er virkelig ikke noen av oss sitt problem,” sier han rolig og legger en hånd rundt skulderen min som for å vise at vi står samlet. Oss mot hun.

Magnus blir hiver seg med i den nyoppretta støttegruppen min.

“Isak har nettopp kommet ut av sykehus. Han trenger ikke dette maset ass,” sier han strengt.

Uten et ord går Sonja ut fra kjøkkenet og mot ytterdøren, så fort at når jeg ser opp fra gulvet er hun allerede vekke.

Emma roper svakt etter henne, men gjør ingen forsøk på å gå etter. Hun blir stående med armen sin på min, som at hun har valgt side.

 

“Hva faen var greia med hun?” spør Magnus lettere sjokkert. “Det der var WEIRD!”

“Skjønner ikke en dritt! Hun er egentlig veldig grei altså! Men hun hadde jo kranglet med Even i dag. Tror kanskje de nesten er slått opp liksom. Så da er hun jo sikkert litt ekstra utafor. Men fatter ikke det der med deg og han, Isak? Skjønte du noe av det?”

“Nei, har ikke peiling hva hun snakket om jeg. Har bare preika med han et par ganger etter ulykken siden han var der. Han lurte bare på hvordan det gikk med meg og sånn liksom,” sier jeg og møter raskt Jonas sitt blikk. Jeg ser på han at han vet jeg ikke snakker sant.

“Ja, men å si at du døde? Hvorfor skulle han gjøre det?” Emma gir seg ikke og jeg orker ikke mer. Orker ikke mer av noen eller noe akkurat nå.

“Jeg må pisse,” sier jeg, men går i stedet inn på rommet mitt og låser døren bak meg.

 

 


	54. Sikkert busy

 

 

 

 

 **Isak**  
Tekstmelding  
 **Fre. 7. okt., 22.03**

 

 **Meg 22.03**  
Halla min søte prins.Tenkte litt på det du sa. Det hadde vært fint å sett deg i kveld. Jeg er ikke så langt unna kollektivet. Kanskje du kan møte meg utenfor og gi meg et kyss?  Har også et par ting jeg bare skulle sagt. Håper du kan snike deg ut?

 

 

 

 

 **Meg 22.17**  
Du er sikkert busy på festen siden du ikke tar telefonen. Men jeg er utenfor nå. Jeg tenker bare å ringe på snart. Som du sa, vi trenger ikke hooke foran alle med engang liksom.  Håper det ikke er noe stress.

 

 

 


	55. Ultra casual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadde egentlig ikke tenkt å publisere noe mer før i morgen... Men damn engasjementet deres ass! Jeg er så sjukt takknemlig for at jeg har et så engasjert lesercrew i ryggen. Tusen tusen takk for oppmuntrende ord. LOVE YOU! (selv om dere fikk meg til å sitte å skrive mer i kveld når jeg burde gjort noe helt annet...:) )

  
  


**EVEN**

Jeg blir lettet når det er et kjent ansikt som åpner døren. Eskild sitt smil glir over i et overrasket gap når han ser meg.

“Hei Eskild. Kunne du ha hentet Isak? Skulle bare ha snakket med han litt.”

Eskild ignorerer helt det jeg spør om og griper meg i stedet i armen. Han drar meg innenfor døren og jeg snubler nesten inn i gangen.

“Det var bra du kom! Just the man we needed!” Han stiller seg bak meg og vrenger av meg ytterjakken som en overivrig butler.

“Oi, for en vågal genser!” utbryter han da jakken er kommet av og den blå, kjedelige genseren min kommer til syne. Han stryker hånden nedover armen min.

“Cubus-søm og billig bomull. Modig valg.” Han understreker poenget med å dra litt i genserermet. “Veldig sånn _ultra casual_. Er ikke mange som kan pull off et sånt plagg, men du med din modellfysikk nailer det.”

Jeg ser ned på den noe utvaska hettegenseren og ser deretter forfjamset opp på han.

“Eh, nei, jeg er ikke akkurat kledd for fest. Jeg skulle bare hatt et par ord med Isak. Har sendt han melding, men han svarer ikke. Kunne du kanskje bare ha hentet han?”

“Det er lettere sagt enn gjort!”

“Hva mener du?”

“Nei, han har låst seg inn på rommet sitt og nekter å komme ut.”

“Hæ? Hvorfor?”

“Nei, det er jo der du kommer inn i bildet da! Det kom nemlig en sur bitch innom og påsto at hun var dama di, og det endte med en liten catfight på kjøkkenet. Eller vel, kanskje ikke direkte en catfight kanskje, men dårlig stemning ble det i hvert fall. Jeg fikk det ikke med meg, men de sier at hun ga Isak et sånt skikkelig third degree avhør om dere to. Etter det forsvant han inn på rommet sitt.”

Hjertet mitt synker langt ned i magen.

“Åh faen.” Jeg stryker hånden nervøst gjennom håret. “Er hun her enda?”

“Nei, hun stakk. Men du, dette er en misforståelse, ikke sant? Du har ikke en kjæreste? Vær så snill si at du ikke er en drittsekk. Hjertet mitt takler det rett og slett ikke om det viser seg at du er en drittsekk,” sier han og legger hånden dramatisk på brystet.

"Vet du om... meg og Isak?" spør jeg, enda jeg vet svaret. Da han møtte meg utenfor badet, var det vel ikke så vanskelig å legge sammen to og to.

Han nikker.

“Meg og Sonja er ikke sammen lenger. Jeg trenger å forklare alt til Isak. NÅ,” sier jeg og gjør ingen forsøk på å skjule hvor stresset jeg er. “Kan du vise meg hvor rommet hans er?”

 

Eskild begynner å lede vei, men stopper etter noen skritt og snur seg mot meg.

Øynene hans er forandret. Et mørke har lagt seg over ansiktet hans. Det er som om en helt annen person står foran meg nå.

“Bare en liten ting før jeg glemmer det, Even,” sier han alvorlig og jeg kjenner nesten ikke igjen stemmen heller. Den er dyp, mørk og mandig. Som om den Eskild jeg har møtt hittil bare har vært en karakter han spiller.

“Den eneste grunnen til at jeg slipper deg inn, er fordi jeg er en god menneskekjenner og jeg ser noe i deg som kan være akkurat det Isak trenger nå. Men hvis jeg tar feil og du sårer han...”

Han pauser og bøyer seg nærmere som om han skal fortelle meg en hemmelighet.

“...da dumper jeg liket ditt i Akerselva,” hvisker han i øret mitt.

Så smiler han plutselig igjen.

“Sånn, da var den ubehagelige alvorspraten ut av veien. Follow me!” kvitrer han blidt med sin vanlige lyse stemme og fortsetter å lede vei med lette steg.

Det er nesten som om jeg lurer på om det siste minuttet bare var innbilning.

 

  
Eskild fører meg gjennom en smal gang og heldigvis møter vi ingen på veien. Jeg er lettet over at veien til rommet ikke går i gjennom stuen der jeg hører lyden av latter, musikk og støyende snakk.

Eskild stopper foran en dør og banker på, hardt og bestemt.

“Isak? Det er en her som jeg tror du bør slippe inn,” sier Eskild høyt nok til at det kan høres på den andre siden av døren.

Det er ingen lyder av bevegelser innenfra rommet. Eskild peker med en åpen håndflate mot døren. Signaliserer at det er min tur til å si noe.

“Det er meg. Even. Kan du være så snill å slippe meg inn?”

Kort tid etter det, høres lyden av en lås som vris rundt. Men døren åpner seg ikke.

Jeg ser spørrende på Eskild.

“Han åpnet døren. Du får vel da bare gå inn da?” gjetter han.

  
Jeg presser dørhåndtaket ned og dytter forsiktig i døren. Den sklir sakte opp. Det føles som om jeg lusker meg inn et sted jeg egentlig ikke er velkommen og at jeg derfor må være stille.

I en sakte bevegelse tar jeg et skritt over dørterskelen.

“Hei,” sier jeg lavt og lukker døren bak meg.

 

 

 


	56. En populær hashtag

 

 

** EVEN **

 

Isak sitter på sengekanten med hodet litt bøyd og den smale ryggen vendt mot meg.

“Du er litt sein hvis det er kjæresten din du er her for å møte. Hun gikk nettopp,” sier han mutt uten å snu seg.

“Jeg er her for å møte kjæresten min. _Deg_ ,” svarer jeg og merker at jeg såvidt ikke makter å trekke pusten.

Han svarer kun med å sende et stille fnys ut av nesen.

“Meg og Sonja er ikke sammen lenger. Vi har vokst fra hverandre for lenge siden. Jeg ba om pause fra hun allerede før jeg ante om du ville ha meg. For at etter jeg møtte deg, så visste jeg at jeg aldri ville føle for henne sånn som jeg føler når jeg er med deg,” sier jeg og våger meg et par skritt nærmere. “Du er alt jeg vil ha, Isak. Og jeg er så lei meg for at Sonja fikk deg til å tvile på det.”

  
“Du sa til henne at jeg var død, Even!” sier han anklagende og reiser seg. Han vender seg mot meg med korslagte armer og ser rett på meg med smale øynene som har et tydelig rosa skjær i seg.

Har han grått? Jeg får vondt i hjertet av å tenke jeg har fått han til å gråte.

“Jeg er så utrolig lei for det. Det ble bare masse rot og løgner fordi jeg ikke klarte å tenke klart. Du var alt jeg klarte å tenke på. Du er alt jeg tenker på. Hele tiden. Kan du ikke vær så snill å tilgi meg?” spør jeg og kjenner gråten i halsen.

Han svarer ikke, men jeg ser at ansiktet mildner litt, selv om han ser ned i gulvet. Jeg går nærmere. Går rundt sengen slik at jeg står rett foran han. Jeg strekker ut hånden og rører ved kinnet hans med to forsiktige fingre. Han lar meg gjøre det.

“Jeg forstår godt om du bare vil at jeg skal gå. Men da vil jeg savne deg på en sånn helt ubeskrivelig måte. For jeg tror egentlig at jeg har savnet deg hele livet. Selv før jeg visste om deg.”

Han møter blikket mitt og jeg ser en antydningen til et lite smil danne seg i munnviken.

“Eh, var ikke det der litt drøyt sappy sagt?” sier han og jeg ser nå at han kjemper mot å holde smilet tilbake.

Jeg mente hvert ord og synes ikke selv jeg var overdrevent sappy. Men det er typisk han å spøke ting vekk når jeg blir for dyp og alvorlig. Og når jeg bruker ord han synes er for pompøse. Det er en av de tingene jeg elsker med oss to.

Det at han nå står å holder tilbake et smil, er nok til at et gigantisk smil overtar hele ansiktet mitt. Fordi jeg vet at det lille nesten-smilet hans betyr at han er på god vei til å tilgi meg.

Lettelsen sender små brusende bobler gjennom hele meg.

 

“Ja, men det er sant! Tror du ikke på sjelevenner? Du har hørt om parallelle universer, ikke sant? Jeg tror det finnes en Even og Isak i hvert eneste uendelige univers der ute. Og de finner hverandre alltid til slutt,” sier jeg og smører litt ekstra på med sentimentalitet for å få han til å smile av meg igjen.

“Uendelige univers faktisk,” sier han skeptisk og viser meg enda mer av det nydelige smilet sitt.

“Ja! I dette universet er det en bilulykke som har ført oss sammen, ikke sant? Men i et annet univers akkurat nå så er vi kanskje to kommuneansatte som hooker på et julebord, eller vi møtes i Marokko som to backpackere eller noe,” babler jeg, oppsatt på å få han i godt humør.

“Jeg har alltid hatt litt lyst å dra til Marokko ass,” mumler han lurt og begynner å dra i snoren på den blå og slitte hettegenseren min, leker med den som et barn.

Han kunne like godt bare ha kysset meg her og nå, for den uskyldige fiklingen med snoren på genseren betyr at han er min igjen. Helt hundre prosent sikkert.

“Jeg drar til verdens ende med deg jeg, om du lar meg,” svarer jeg alvorlig.

“Jeez, det er som du har pugga en Julia Roberts-film eller noe,” ler han og himler med øynene.

“Hva? Du disser vel ikke Julia Roberts?” sier jeg og later som om jeg er dypt sjokkert og fornærmet. “Det er jo en hashtag.”

“Hva da?”

“Hashtagen: _når du har funnet din sjelevenn og det viser seg at han ikke setter pris på Julia Roberts._ ”

“Ja, for _det_ er sikkert en populær hashtag,” sier han ironisk og smiler.

“Kanskje ikke veldig mye brukt, men likevel,” gliser jeg.

 

  
Så stilner smilene våre og vi blir stående helt stille å bare se på hverandre.

De vakre grønne øynene hans er klare og lysende i det ene øyeblikket, og så blir de dype og mørke. Vi blir begge alvorlige. Han ser på meg med et blikk jeg tror at jeg for alltid kommer til å huske. Det er som om blikket hvisker en stille bønn. Lover du å ikke såre meg igjen?

Jeg lener meg fremover og plasserer et forsiktig kyss på kinnet hans. Vi blir stående med ansiktene våre tett. Munnen hans er nær min, og jeg stryker fingrene mine over kjeven hans. Langsomt løfter han haken opp mot meg. Invitasjonen jeg ventet på.

Jeg bøyer hodet ned og finner leppene hans med lukkede øyne. Kysset er forsiktig og prøvende. Som om vi kysser for første gang. Munnen hans er varm og deilig.

Han legger armene rundt nakken min og trekker meg nærmere, og da blir kysset enda dypere, varmere og deiligere.

Vi må stoppe for å trekke pusten.

Så drar han meg inn i en klem. Jeg stryker ryggen hans. Nyter følelsen av at han holder rundt meg som om han ikke vil la meg gå.

“Bli hos meg i natt?” hvisker han i øret mitt.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joda, men dette kunne jo vært en fin avslutning med happy ending. MEN….ikke helt.  
> Reisen i dette universet er ikke helt over for gutta enda.
> 
> Buckle up and join me for the rest of the ride? :)
> 
>  
> 
> Og…
> 
> Må bare få en ting off my chest.  
> Noen ganger gjør kommentarene deres meg helt målløs, om det så er antallet eller innholdet, så blir det ofte bare sånn at jeg bare blir sittende å glise foran laptopen uten å få ned noe fornuftig. Så når jeg ikke alltid klarer å svare alt, bare vit at alle kommentarer, uansett liten eller stor, betyr så uendelig mye. Grunnen til at jeg skriver er fortsatt først og fremst fordi jeg elsker å skape en verden jeg kan forsvinne inn i, men noe annet har jeg også innsett underveis…og det er på tide å komme ut av skapet: I am a validation whore… there, I said it. :)


	57. Litt impulsivt

 

 

 **Mamma**  
Tekstmelding  
 **Fre. 7. okt., 23.09**

 **Meg 23.09**  
Jeg overnatter hos Isak.  
  


 **Mamma 23.09**  
Jeg trodde du dro for å møte Mikael?  
  


 **Meg 23.10**  
Gjorde det, men er hos Isak nå.  
  


 **Mamma 23.10**  
Var ikke det litt impulsivt?   
  


 **Meg 23.10**  
Glemte at vi bipolare ikke har lov til å være det  
  


 **Mamma 23.10**  
Vennen da. Det var ikke sånn jeg mente det.   
  


 **Meg 23.10**  
Bare slapp av mamma. Jeg har det fint.  
  


 **Mamma 23.11**  
Jeg vet du er flink å ta ansvar for deg selv. Skal derfor ikke spørre om du tok medisinen i morges...  
  


 **Meg 23.11**  
Det der var vel egentlig et spørsmål?  
  


 **Mamma 23.11**  
Er bare det at jeg så at esken lå på akkurat samme sted som den har gjort i et par dager.  
  


 **Meg 23.12**  
Du må stole på meg. Vi snakkes i morgen.  
  


 **Mamma 23.12**  
Stoler på deg. Og du vet vi støtter deg i alle valgene du har gjort. Glad du følger hjertet ditt. Men må få lov å være litt mamma når det kommer til helsen din. Kom litt tidlig i morgen da? Du har jo ikke med deg noe går jeg ut fra.   
  


 **Meg 23.12  
** GREIT  
  


 **Mamma 23.13**  
Fint. Skal slutte mase nå. Hils Isak da. Ikke si til pappa at jeg har sagt det, men han sa det var "en utrolig søt gutt" etter du hadde vist bildet til oss i dag. Uvanlig av han å si sånt, så da måtte jeg smile litt. 

 

 **Meg 23.13  
** Haha, alle synes jo det.   
  


 


	58. Noe å snakke om

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard! Flufftoget er klar for avgang...

 

  
**EVEN**  


Musikken i stuen er skrudd av. En svak klirring av flasker og smell fra dører tilsier at de siste folkene er på vei til å dra. Det spiller ingen rolle. Vi har ikke tenkt å forlate denne sengen med det første uansett.

“Mamma hilser,” sier jeg og legger fra meg mobilen på nattbordet.

“Har du fortalt hun om meg?” spør han litt overrasket og ser opp på meg fra armkroken min. Jeg elsker at han ikke trenger å ligge på rygg mer, men at han kan være tett omslynget inntil meg slik som dette. Han har trukket de kalde føttene sine inn under leggene mine for å varme seg.

“Ja. Jeg fortalte henne at jeg var blitt forelsket allerede før vi hadde kysset. Både pappa og mamma vet om deg. De digger deg allerede.”

“Er det sant?”

“Ja, vi prater stort sett om alt. De er ganske så chill.”

“Mhm.”

 

Isak ser ut til å falle i tanker. Triste tanker. Jeg tenker på hans foreldre og det han fortalte i bilen på vei fra sykehuset.

 _Umulig å bo med_ var ordene han hadde brukt om moren sin. Jeg vet ikke hva han mente, men noe godt forhold har de tydeligvis ikke. Jeg har egentlig ikke lyst til å spørre han om det, for jeg vil ikke gjøre han tristere. Men nysgjerrigheten pirker meg i skulderen, helt til jeg ikke klarer å ignorere den lenger.

“Dine foreldre da...husker du sa at moren din var grunnen til at du ikke bor hjemme lenger?” sier jeg prøvende.

Isak begraver hodet i armkroken min og slipper ut er lite grynt, mens han strammer grepet rundt meg.  
  
“Jeg har det så fint akkurat nå her med deg. Skal fortelle deg alt om den føkked up familien min en annen gang. Jeg lover. Men akkurat nå, kan vi ikke bare ligge sånn å glemme alt som er kjipt?”  
  
Jeg kysser han på pannen. “Selvfølgelig, vennen. Vi har ikke dårlig tid. Vi må spare litt på samtaleemnene også. Jeg mener, vi må jo ha noe å snakke om når vi sitter på Frognerhjemmet i lag,” smiler jeg.

“Frognerhjemmet?” gjentar han spørrende og ser på med meg et hevet øyebryn.

“Ja? Ser du ikke for deg oss to på gamlehjem i lag? Vi sitter der tett sammen i fellesrommet og deler et ullpledd mellom oss som dekker beina. Du som fryser på beina nå, kommer til å fryse dødsmye når du blir gammel. For gamle folk gjør jo det. Men vi holder hverandre varm. Der sitter vi med de rynkete hendene våre tvinnet sammen sånn,” sier jeg og demonstrerer med å fletter fingrene mine inn i hans.

“Tror du ikke vi er blitt lei hverandre innen da?” spør Isak med et stort glis. Det ser ut som at han liker tanken på oss to for alltid, like mye som jeg gjør.

“Nei, for vi er jo de hotteste gamlingene på hele hjemmet. Du har beholdt din engleaktige sjarm og jeg har fremdeles mitt fyldige hår. Sølvfarget og skinnende. Så når vi ikke spiser grøt sammen med de andre, er vi på vårt eget rom der vi har masse sex hele tiden.”

Øynene til Isak skyter opp.

“What? Det der er faktisk bare nasty å tenke på. Gamle folk som har seg er bilder jeg ikke vil ha i hodet ass.” Han legger seg over på rygg og skjuler sitt flirende ansikt med begge hender.

“Nei, det kommer jo til å bli awesome! Se for deg at om kvelden, når alle de andre er sovnet, da våkner vi to til liv under dynen…” sier jeg forførende og ertende. Jeg legger munnen inn mot halsen hans, over pulsen i halsgropen. Jeg kan kjenne lett dunking mot leppene og det sender kribling nedover ryggen min.

“Jeg stryker den gamle, skjelvende hånden min nedover den skrukkete brystkassen din...” sier jeg mens jeg kysser han på halsen og samtidig fører hånden min nedover overkroppen hans.

“Så tar jeg ut gebisset. Og det er det som er hele greia.”

“Greia?” spør han og svelger nesten ordet siden hånden min er nådd helt ned og jeg presser håndflaten utenpå bokseren hans.

“Ja, ingen tenner, bare en våt munn,” hvisker jeg i øret hans med et stort glis og krummer hånden min i et fastere grep rundt han gjennom bokseren.

“Fy faen, Even! Er det din måte å få meg kåt på? Med bildet av deg som en gebissløs gamling som gir BJs? Det er jo bare sick!” nærmest hyler han av latter.

   
Jeg ler inn i øret hans, før jeg lar jeg tungen gli ned langs huden bak øreflippen. Jeg suger litt på den bløte huden i nakken, før jeg småbiter i selve øreflippen. Det får han til å klynke svakt. Han lukter så herlig. En ren lukt av hud og hår som er bare hans lukt og som gjør meg helt svimmel.

Med øynene lukket nyter han at jeg begynner å bevege hånden min utenpå bokseren som nå er blitt mye strammere enn den var i sted. Tanken om gamlissex var heldigvis ikke så stor turn-off som han påsto.

   
Jeg skal akkurat til å smyge meg inn under linningen på bokseren, men da hører jeg skritt ute fra gangen.

 

“Tror det er noen rett utenfor døren nå,” sier jeg og trekker hånden til meg.

“Neiiii, drit i det,” mumler han inn i skulderen min, men i samme øyeblikk banker det som forventet på døren og Isak slipper ut et oppgitt stønn.

“Hva er det?” roper han mot døren.

“Det er bare meg,” roper Eskild tilbake gjennom døren.

“Ja? Hva vil du?” spør Isak irritert.

“Ville bare si at nå er alle folka dratt. Og at jeg har mobilen din her til deg. Den lå i stuen. Fant den når jeg rydda.”

“Okey. Kommer.” Isak puster tungt i det han setter seg opp i sengen. Han bøyer seg ned etter en joggebukse som ligger på gulvet. Da ser jeg hvordan leppene hans strammer seg. Han har fremdeles litt vondt. Jeg setter meg opp med en gang.

“Trenger du hjelp?” spør jeg bekymret.

“Neida, det stikker bare litt i brystet enda av og til,” sier han.

Han reiser seg og stopper opp. Ser ned på seg selv og deretter bort på meg med et skjevt smil.

“Så… Donald Trump da?” sier han og siterer med det meg fra den første kvelden vår i lag på sykehushotellet.

Jeg ler og nikker bekreftende. “Det er trikset.”

 

 

 

 


	59. Rødmer du?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt N Pepa hadde en hit i 1991 som jav en eller annen merkelig grunn snek seg inn i hodet mitt. Så, da ble dette kapittelet til. Spoiler for dem som vet hvilken sang jeg tenker på...

 

**EVEN**

  
  
“Går alt bra?” Hører jeg Eskild spørre, men jeg ser han ikke. Isak har åpnet døren bare så vidt på gløtt.

“Ja ja, alt chill. Mobilen?” spør Isak og rekker ut en åpen håndflate.

Han får mobilen, men også noe annet. En liten hvit plastpose på størrelse med en apotekpose. Men denne er helt ensfarget uten logo.

“Hva er det her?” spør Isak og hever begge øyenbrynene spørrende. Eskild hvisker et svar så lavt at jeg ikke kan høre det.

“Hæ?” sier Isak forvirret.

Jeg ser skyggen til Eskild forsvinne raskt fra døråpningen og Isak låser døren. Han titter ned i posen, men lukker den raskt igjen og svelger hardt. Han kniper posen igjen med begge hender, nesten som om han forsøker å hindre at noe fra posen rømmer ut.

Han blir stående slik i noen sekunder, før han går tilbake mot sengen. På veien legger han fra seg den hvite posen oppå kommoden.

“Hva var det han kom med?” spør jeg når den varme kroppen kryper smyger under dynen til meg igjen.

“Mobilen,” svarer han og løfter den opp for å vise. Han må jo forstå at det ikke var den jeg mente.

Han rynker brynene mot skjermen. “Shit. Et tonn med meldinger. Folk må chille ass.”

Siden han så tydelig unngår å svare på det jeg egentlig spurte om, klarer jeg ikke å slippe tanken på hva det var Eskild ga han.

 

“Ja, men hva er det i posen han kom med?”

“Nei, det var bare noe greier. Eskild er sær. Bare glem det,” sier han avvisende og retter oppmerksomheten tilbake til skjermen. “Oi, er jo to meldinger her fra deg også. Shit, sto du lenge ute å ventet?”

“Neida,” sier jeg kort og ignorerer hans forsøk på å skifte tema. “Men du, hva slags _greier_ er det snakk om da? Du virker så hemmelighetsfull jo,” sier jeg og gnikker nesen lekent mot kinnet hans.

“Nei, det er ikke noe viktig.” En svak rødfarge legger seg over kinnene hans og jeg merker at han er ukomfortabel.

“Rødmer du?”

“Nei? Gjør jeg vel ikke!” sier han med barnslig trassighet i stemmen.

“Jo, du gjør det!” ler jeg og kiler han ertende i siden med de lange fingrene mine. "Hvorfor kan du ikke bare si hva det er?"

“Du får bare gå å se selv da hvis du er så nysgjerrig,” sier han og veiver med den ene armen mot kommoden.

“Om det er noe du ikke vil jeg skal se, skal jeg ikke drive snoke rundt i tingene dine altså,” sier jeg litt mer alvorlig.

“Det er ikke mine ting. Bare se om du vil,” sier han med et skuldertrekk på en måte som gjør at jeg nesten tenker at han faktisk vil at jeg skal gå bort å se.

“Er du sikker? Kan jeg gå bort å se?”

“Samme for meg,” sier Isak og forsøker å spille helt likegyldig, men jeg merker at han er anspent.

Jeg reiser meg, går noen steg bort til kommoden og plukker med meg posen.

 

  
Tilbake i sengen sitter jeg oppreist med ryggen mot veggen og posen på fanget. Isak fikler med mobilen sin og unngår å se på meg.

Når jeg åpner posen stiger en varme opp i ansiktet mitt.

En liten tube og en avlang pakke, _RFSU. Thin. For extra feeling._

 

“Oi, såpass,” sier jeg stille og lukker posen, før jeg legger den forsiktig på nattbordet som om det hele blir mindre flaut dersom jeg legger den helt lydløst ned.

“Du har rett i at Eskild er sær ja. Men han mener jo godt da,” sier jeg raskt før en pinlig taushet rekker å bygge seg opp.

“Han blander seg litt vel mye opp i ting han ikke har noe med,” svarer Isak som nå ligger lengre unna meg enn i sted.

“Kom her da,” sier jeg og og klapper på fanget mitt. Jeg trenger han nærmere meg.

Uten å nøle legger han vekk mobilen sin og kravler bort til meg. Han legger seg på rygg med hodet i fanget mitt. Jeg stryker over leppene hans med pekefingeren og ser ned på det nydelige ansiktet.

Han fanger pekefingen min, drar hånden ned mot munnen sin og kysset meg på håndleddet, før fingrene våre flettes i hverandre.

Han blir liggende å betrakte de sammenflettede hendene våre.

“Jeg tenker at det der fikser vi fint selv når den tid kommer. Eller altså, om den tid kommer...eller… ja.” Jeg finner ut det er best å slutte snakke siden jeg tydeligvis ikke finner de rette ordene.

“Jeg håper det blir _når_ i så fall...men skjønner om det stresser deg,” sier han stille, med blikket fokusert på en føflekk under tommelen min. Han lager små sirkler rundt den med fingeren sin.

“Jeg blir ikke stressa av det!” sier jeg uten å forsøke skjule hvor overrasket jeg er over at han tror det. “Jeg mener, jeg har lyst å til å gjøre alt du vil gjøre. Jeg ble bare litt stressa fordi jeg var redd for at du skulle bli stressa.”

“Det var kun derfor jeg ble stressa også. Fordi jeg var redd du ble det,” sier han.

“Hvis vi begge bare er stressa fordi vi er redd for at den andre skal være stressa, så er jo ingen av oss egentlig stressa da?” konkluderer jeg med et smil.

“Tror vi har brukt opp ordet stressa nå. Sånn, for alltid liksom,” smiler han.

Jeg ler litt, så blir vi stille en stund.

 

  
Jeg kjenner på følelsen av å ikke være ferdig snakket. Det tror jeg han også gjør. Vi har liksom ikke fått en avslutning på samtaleemnet. Ikke det at jeg tenkte vi skulle avtale tid og sted akkurat, men tema henger liksom i luften enda.

Han stirrer tomt fremfor seg. Det er tydelig at han ikke kommer til å si noe mer, men heller venter på at jeg skal gjøre det.

“Jeg hadde jo tenkt at vi skulle snakke om det før eller siden. Selv om det kom litt brått, så er jeg glad vi snakker om det nå for det er veldig viktig for meg at du vet at jeg er din på alle måter du vil ha meg.”

Han ser opp på meg med så mye kjærlighet i blikket at jeg vet de ordene betyr mye for han. Jeg håper det kan hjelpe på å viske helt vekk usikkerheten han må ha følt når han møtte Sonja i dag.

“Men sant, vi har jo ikke dårlig tid eller noe. Det er jo nytt for oss begge.”

“Asså, det er jo ikke som at jeg har null peiling heller da. Har internett liksom,” mumler han nesten uhørlig, med flakkende blikk.

“Ligger du her å skryter du av nettporno-erfaringen din?” spøker jeg for å lette på stemningen.

“Dust. Du skjønner hva jeg mener,” han smiler, men jeg tror jeg bare klarte å gjøre han enda mer brydd.

“Jeg har sikkert en mer imponerende søkehistorikk enn deg uansett,” sier jeg i et forsøk på å gjøre ham mindre flau. “Altså, når du er sånn som meg så har du jo dobbelt utvalg.”

Jeg blunker med et smil for å understreke at jeg spøker. Han ser tankefullt på meg i noen sekunder. Så ser det ut til at det går opp for han hva jeg mener. Han fnyser kort med et smil, slik du gjør når noe er litt morsomt sagt, men ikke morsomt nok til å le av.

“Vi har uansett all verdens tid,” sier jeg.

“Så lenge du ikke har tenkt å vente helt til vi er på Frognerhjemmet.”

Det slår meg hvor overrasket jeg er over at han virker som den utålmodige av oss to.

“Neida, vi skal ha det fantastisk i lag lenge før jeg mister tennene...”

“Du, ikke begynn med de greiene der igjen a!”

Jeg ler og synker lengre ned i sengen sånn at jeg kan holde rundt han. Og der var vi ferdig snakket. For denne gang.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper jeg ikke kjeder dere for mye i med progresjonsløst fluff. Jeg kan skylde på at det er viktig å få dypere innblikk i samspillet til karakterene og det er jo litt sant, men aller helst er det egentlig bare vanskelig å forlate den varme sengen til Isak. “Kan jeg ikke bare bli her inne med dere for alltid?” Nei, du kan ikke det, Kudzi.* Og det skal jeg ikke heller.
> 
> Kommer tilbake til main storyline snart. Om noen kapitler i hvertfall.
> 
> *Thank u ltco


	60. All good

 

 

 **Mikael**  
Tekstmelding  
**Fre. 7. okt., 24.43**

  
**Meg 24.43**  
Ville bare si sorry for at jeg måtte stikke så fort. Takk for du gadd høre på alt det greiene. #bestbudever

 

 **Mikael 24.43**  
Ikke noe stress. Fikk du prata med han?

 

 **Meg 24.44**  
Ja...

 

 **Mikael 24.44**  
All good?

 

 **Meg 24.46  
**  


All good. 

 

 **Mikael 24.46  
**

Søtt eller creepy? Idk...

 

 **Meg 24.46  
**

 

 


	61. Et sted ikke jeg er

**  
  
EVEN**

 

Jeg lytter til Isaks rolige pust ved siden av meg. Utenfor hører jeg innimellom dempede lyder fra biler som passerer. Kun noen få biler kjører forbi. Dekkene lager en stille svisjende lyd mot den våte asfalten.

Rommet er svakt opplyst av en skrivebordslampe som ingen av oss tenkte på å slukke før vi sovnet. Eller det vil si, før Isak sovnet.

Jeg er våken. Lys våken.

Når jeg lukker øynene bruker jeg alle musklene i ansiktet for å holde dem lukket. Det er slitsomt og jeg får vondt i øyelokkene av det. Derfor er det bedre å ha dem åpen.

 Jeg prøver unngå å ligge urolig for å ikke vekke Isak. Han ser så fredelig ut der han ligger utstrakt på magen, hodet mot meg med munnen på gløtt. En sovende engel. Min engel.

 

Jeg stirrer opp på de hvite takplatene. Det er en smal blå bølgete strek der. Ser ut som den kommer fra en kulepenn. Det ser kanskje litt ut som et to-tall. Det var rart at noen har skrevet et tall i taket. Det forstår jeg ikke. Kommer ikke på situasjoner som gjør at noen tegner et tall i taket. Kanskje jeg kan spørre Isak om det i morgen.

Jeg gleder meg til å snakke med han igjen. Jeg vil ikke vekke han heller selvsagt, men jeg savner han sånn.

Jeg savner han selv om han ligger rett her med meg. Armen er strekt ut og hviler over brystet mitt. Men det er jo bare kroppen hans som ligger her. Hjernen hans er et annet sted. Et sted ikke jeg er. Derfor savner jeg han og sengen føles ensom.

Hjerne min er alene og litt for mye tilstede nå. Jeg vet det.

På en annen side så føler jeg alt jeg vil føle. Denne ubeskrivelige gleden i meg som kommer av at den herligste gutten i verden liker meg tilbake.

Jeg er så lei av at hver tanke og følelse må tolkes. Så lei av å være redd for å være for glad. Lei av å ta piller mot lykke. Isak fortjener at jeg føler all kjærligheten jeg har for han.

Samtidig vet jeg burde komme meg ned av den rosa skyen før jeg flyter helt avgårde.

 

Jeg kunne ønske jeg kunne ta på han nå. Jeg vet at jeg jo ikke kan det, likevel presser disse bildene seg på.

Da jeg så den avlange pakken i den hvite posen tenkte jeg det var altfor tidlig. Det tenker jeg ikke lenger. Jeg lengter etter å kjenne hvordan det føles. Å være så nær han som ingen har vært før. Det ville blitt som at vi smeltet sammen.

Disse tankene lar seg ikke stoppe nå, jeg kan like godt forsøke lukke øynene litt og overgi meg. Bildene som flimrer under øyelokkene er så ekte. Nesten som om jeg ser dem på en skjerm.

Det er som jeg kan kjenner han stramme seg rundt meg når jeg trekker meg sakte ut og glir inn igjen. Armene mine er plantet på hver side av hodet hans, og jeg kan se nytelsen bre seg over ansiktet hans.

 

Jeg åpner øynene og ser bort på Isak igjen der han ligger i dyp søvn. Uvitende og uforstyrret av mine intense indre fantasier. Jeg tviholder på armen hans. Det krever all min viljestyrke å ikke stryke hånden min nedover den hvite, glatte ryggen.

Jeg må få tankene over på noe annet.

Den kilende, stikkende følelsen av rastløshet tar nå helt over kroppen min. Det kribler i beina. Det å ligge stille begynner å bli umulig.

Kanskje om jeg kunne ha tegnet noe. Det hjelper alltid. Det må jo være en penn og noe papir her. Jeg kan tegne Isak når han sover. Tegning gjør at du ser nærmere på verden. Det hjelper deg å se hva du ser på tydeligere. Og jeg vil se Isak så tydelig som jeg kan, sånn at jeg alltid kan se han for meg.

 

 


	62. Glad du vekket meg

 

**ISAK**

 

Jeg våkner av at døren åpnes, den sitter litt trangt i karmene og lager alltid litt lyd.

“Even?” mumler jeg og åpner øynene bare så vidt. Selv om det ikke er helt mørkt i rommet er lyset fra gangen sterkt. Det strømmer inn gjennom døråpningen og treffer meg i øynene slik at jeg lukker dem og Even lukker døren.

“Sorry at jeg vekket deg,” sier han.

“Gjør ingenting. Skulle du på do?”

”Nei. Skulle bare se om jeg fant en bedre penn.”

“Hva skal du med penn?”

“Tegne. Fikk ikke sove.”

“Kom å legg deg her med meg da, beiby,” sier jeg ned i puten og kjenner en trang til å bli holdt rundt, selvom jeg egentlig er stuptrøtt og bare kunne ha sovnet igjen med en gang.

 

 

Han trekker dynen til side og kryper tett inntil meg. Jeg snur ryggen til han, og drar armen hans over meg for at han skal holde rundt meg. Vi ligger tett som to skjeer i hverandre. Den varme, halvnakne kroppen former seg mot ryggen min. Pusten hans kiler deilig mot nakken min og han holder rundt meg akkurat sånn som jeg trenger å bli holdt.

Jeg sier noe litt usammenhengende om hvor digg det er å ligge sånn med han.

“Shhh…” hvisker han i øret mitt. “Nå må du bare prøve å få sove igjen.”

“Men hvorfor sover ikke du?” mumler jeg tilbake.

“Er ikke så lett å sove når du ligger her så deilig i siden av meg,” svarer han stille og planter et forsiktig kyss i nakken min som sender kriblinger nedover ryggraden.

Til tross for at vi begge har boksere på kjenner jeg at han vokser mellom oss når han presser seg opp mot baken min. Det gjør at jeg ikke føler meg særlig trøtt lenger. Det er en deilig stilling å ligge i, men jeg føler meg ikke nær nok.

“Er det noe jeg kan gjøre noe med?” spør jeg og snur meg rundt mot han for å føle han nærmere meg.

Jeg ser da rett inn i to årvåkne øyne som ikke viser noen tegn til at det er midt på natten. Han ser mer våken ut enn jeg noen gang har sett han.

“Ikke tenkt på det. Får sikkert sove til slutt. Har dårlig samvittighet for at jeg vekket deg,” sier han og planter et fort kyss på leppene mine. Jeg forsøkte å høres forførende ut, men det plukket han tydeligvis ikke opp.

Beina våre flettes i hverandre og jeg lar hoftene mine presses mot hans. Han kjennes varm og hard mot magen min.

“Jeg er glad du vekket meg. Savnet å kysse deg.” Jeg løfter haken opp for å be om et kyss til. Han gir meg bare en bitte liten smak av tungen sin for å gjøre leppene mine våte mot hans. Han kysser deretter så ømt og forsiktig at jeg nesten føler han erter meg. Gir meg med vilje mindre enn han vet at jeg vil ha. Den teorien blir styrket når han trekker seg tilbake og ser på meg med et lurt smil,

“Fikk du virkelig ikke sove fordi du tenkte sånn på meg?” spør jeg da.

“Det er helt umulig å la vær.”

“Hva tenkte du på da?”

“At jeg ikke kan få nok av deg. At du gjør meg helt sprø. Med den deilige, varme kroppen din,” sier han og lar den lange armen stryke meg nedover nedover siden før den faller til ro på hoften min.

“Du kan ta mer på meg hvis du vil,” hvisker jeg.

“Er du sikker på du ikke er trøtt?” spør han og trekker hodet litt tilbake for å se granskende på meg.

“Er ikke trøtt.”

Han svarer med å plassere våte, varme kyss nedover nakken samtidig som han fører hånden sin ned mellom oss.

 

 

“Posen?” stotrer jeg ut.

“Hæ? Er du sikker?” Nok en gang stopper han å kysse meg for å se på meg med et seriøst blikk.

“Ja,” svarer jeg bestemt og håper at det skal hvisker vekk all usikkerheten hans. “Hvis du vil da?”

“Selvfølgelig,” hvisker han i øret mitt. “Men ribbeina dine og sånn da?”

“Eneste legen sa jeg måtte unngå var tunge løft og situps liksom. Så lenge du ikke har helt kinky fantasier, så slipper jeg vel det,” smiler han.

“Vi kan bare prøve oss litt frem. Øve oss. Høres det bra ut? Stoler du på meg?” spør han alvorlig.

Jeg nikker.

 

 

“Hvordan føler du deg? Går det bra?” spør han bekymret, fremdeles litt andpusten.

“Det går helt fint. Jeg har det helt fint,” svarer jeg. Det føles numment og rart, men jeg lyver ikke. Jeg har det helt perfekt.

“Var det sånn som du hadde trodd?”

“Bedre,” svarer jeg og smiler dovent til han.

Først var det ubehagelig, vondt og ingenting i nærheten av så lettvint som det virker på nettet. Det tok lang tid før det gjorde godt. Jeg hadde nesten gitt opp at vi skulle komme dit, før alt plutselig ble bedre.

Even sa det var helt utrolig for han. Han lot det ikke være noen tvil om det. Han snakket hele tiden. Når han ikke spurte hvordan jeg følte meg, fortalte han i detalj hvordan jeg føltes for han.

Neste gang tror jeg jeg må be han prate mindre. Ordene om hvor godt jeg fikk han til å føle seg strømmet ut mellom dype stønn. Det gjorde at jeg var ferdig mye før enn jeg kunne ønske.

 

“Trøtt nå?” Han stryker hånden over håret mitt.

“Mhm,” svarer jeg med øynene lukket.

  
“Hva er det diggeste du vet å spise til frokost?”

“Næsj, vet ikke. Er egentlig aldri særlig sulten om morgenen.”

“Ja, men si noe da."

“Hvorfor?” Jeg åpner øynene igjen og ser spørrende på han.

“Jeg vil lage frokost til deg i morgen.”

“Kan vi ikke ta det der i morgen da?” mumler jeg og kjenner at hver eneste kroppsdel skriker etter at jeg skal sove så musklene kan få hvile. “Vi mekker bare noe av det vi har her på kjøkkenet. Ikke tenkt på det.”

“Nei, jeg vil fikse noe spesielt til deg.”

“Er så vanskelig å tenke på frokost nå. Jeg er ikke sulten.”

“Ja men, hva er det beste du vet som du hadde spist uansett om du var sulten eller ikke da?”

“Vet ikke. Faen, så du maser,” ler jeg litt, men synes egentlig det er mer rart enn morsomt. Han snakker jo mer nå om natten enn han har gjort i hele dag.

“Du må jo ha noe som du digger så mye at du hadde spist det uansett. Hva er det aller beste som liksom alltid har vært favoritten din?”

“Pizza eller noe. Vet ikke."

“Nei, ikke pizza. Det er ikke frokost. Det beste du vet som går an å spise som frokost.”

“Du gir deg virkelig ikke du?” 

“Bare si en ting, så skal jeg la deg få sove. Lover.”

“Cornflakes da. Okei?” sier jeg siden jeg tydeligvis ikke slipper unna.

“Cornflakes? Det er det beste du vet?” spør han mistroisk.

“Beste og beste. Det er jo frokost liksom.”

Jeg skjønner seriøst ikke hvorfor han er så opphengt i dette nå. Han ser opp taket og biter seg tankefullt i leppen. Jeg tror nesten at vi er ferdig å prate, men så begynner han igjen.

“Jeg har et minne fra når jeg var seks-eller syv og bodde hos farmor nesten en hel sommer. Jeg våknet av en herlig lukt av pannekaker hver morgen. Jeg husker nesten ingenting mer fra den sommeren, men tror det likevel er den beste sommeren min. Den gode, trygge følelsen å våkne opp til lydene fra kjøkkenet. Av reiseradioen, og farmor som nynner med på alle låtene og nystekte pannekaker. Vil du ha det? Pannekaker?”

“Nei, du skal ikke drive å stresse på med å lage pannekaker ass. Dessuten er for kvalmende søtt å spise om morgenen.”

“Nei? Det er bare i Norge vi tror det. I USA er det liksom kun det de spiser til frokost. Med sirup og greier. Har du ingen gode barndomsminner om digg frokost?”

“Nei, eller jo. Kanskje.”  
  
“Hva da?”

“Osteboller var alltid digg.”

“Osteboller? Hva er det? Er det som ostehorn liksom?”

“Nei, ikke helt. Har du ikke hørt om osteboller?”

“Nei?”

“Det er som rundstykke bare fylt med masse digg ost. Mamma lagde det ofte da jeg var liten.”

“Er det din beste frokost?”

“Har ikke spist det på evigheter. Tror ikke noen steder selger det egentlig. Har ikke sett det i butikkene hvertfall. Så da blir der cornflakes i morgen. Okei? Kan vi sove nå?”

“Oki da. Takk for at du kom på noe.”

“Du er så rar av og til.”

 

 

 


	63. Break your walls

 

  
**ISAK**

 

Jeg tror det er stillheten jeg våkner av. Det er i hvert fall noe som ikke føles riktig. Noe som ikke stemmer. Jeg strekker ut armen. Ingen varm rygg. Kun det glatte lakenet møter fingrene mine.

Jeg setter meg brått opp.

Hans side er tom. Jeg har aldri før tenkt på det som at sengen min har to sider før. Det har bare vært sengen min. Nå er det Even sin side. Og den er tom og kald.

Jeg ser ned på gulvet. Det ligger kun mine klær. Even sine er borte. Kanskje han dusjer?

 

Jeg vrenger på meg t-skjorte og joggebuksen.

Går bort til døren. Åpner den forsiktig for å lytte om jeg hører lyder fra badet og det gjør jeg. Høye skingrende lyder og de kommer nærmere.

 _“I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love, all i wanted was to break your walls...”_ Eskild stopper syngingen når han får øye på meg. “Åh, hei Isak. Er du våken? Håper jeg ikke vekker deg med min Miley. Den går litt lyst.”

“No kidding. Men har du...” Jeg pauser for å finne de rette ordene.

“Har jeg hva da?” spør Eskild da, mens han strammer beltet på den lilla silke kimonoen.

“Lurte bare på om Even var på badet. Men tydeligvis ikke.”

“Nei, slapp av. Var helt aleine. Har ikke til vane å lokke andre sine kjærester med inn i dusjen,” sier han med et lurt smil. Men så er det som at det går opp for han hva jeg faktisk har spurt om og han ser overrasket på meg. “Er Even dratt?”

“Det kan hende han bare skulle ut å kjøpe noe til frokost.”

“Ja, her har vi ikke melk en gang. Kan du ikke melde han å si vi trenger noe drikke også? Appelsinjuice helst. Uten kjøtt. Og litt ordentlig greier. Ikke noe sånn eldorado- skvip.”

“Eh, jojo, kanskje,” lyver jeg. Kommer nok ikke til å be han stresse med å kjøpe noe.

“Fint!” sier han fornøyd og valser avgårde.

Jeg lukker døren.

 

Jeg tar opp mobilen. Det lille batteriet i hjørnet lyser rødt mot meg. Kun 7 prosent. Nok til å sende en melding før jeg må finne laderen.

 

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Lør. 8. okt., 09.18**

Hei! Hvor ble du av?

 

 

 

  
I samme øyeblikk som jeg legger mobilen ned i fanget, så plinger det fra nattbordet fra Even sin mobil.

  
Jeg synes det er rart han har gått fra telefonen, men betryggende på samme tid. Da kommer han i hvert fall snart tilbake hit.

Jeg legger meg ned på sengen og puster lettet ut. Det er da jeg ser det.

Det står noe skrevet i taket. Med liten skrift, men det er setninger på et område like stort som størrelsen på en mobil. Med kulepenn! Faen, håper det er mulig å få vekk eller så må vi kanskje male over eller noe. Hva er det Even har tenkt på?

Jeg må reise meg opp i sengen for å lese det som står.

 

 

 _God morgen, engelen min. Forhåpentligvis har du akkurat åpnet øynene når du leser dette.  
__Jeg skriver i taket sånn at du skal se det med en gang du våkner og ikke rekker lure på hvor jeg er._  
_Dessuten sto det skrevet et 2-tall her fra før. Var det deg?_  
_Uansett. Jeg er bare ute å fikser frokost til oss. Snart tilbake._  
_Ps, du er så sykt digg når du sover._


	64. Litt køkultur

**EVEN  
  
**

“Kø?” spør jeg og ser på den eldre mannen med den grå barten.

“Ja, nemlig. Kø!” gjentar han på sin sinte bergensdialekt. Jeg hører hva han sier, men merker at det meste av oppmerksomheten min trekkes mot barten som beveger seg så latterlig. Den danser opp og ned når han snakker.

“Ser du? En, to,” sier han og peker først på damen foran han og deretter på seg selv.  
”Det kalles en kø,” fnyser han og rister oppgitt på hodet.

Mannen snakker veldig høyt, så damen foran oss snur seg.

“Ungdommene er vant til å få alt opp i fanget, men litt køkultur er da det minste foreldrene burde kunne lære dem,” sier han til henne. Hun sier ingenting. Bare smiler brydd og snur seg mot kassen igjen.

 

De må forstå at dette er viktig. Jeg har ikke tid til å stå i noe kø. Hadde de visst om Isak som venter så hadde de sluppet meg frem.

“Nei, men du forstår ikke. Jeg vet ikke om jeg skal kjøpe noe enda. Jeg har bare et spørsmål. Kjæresten min venter på meg. Det er viktig,” forklarer jeg og tenker at jeg bør fortelle mer om situasjonen, men blir avbrutt.

“Spørsmål? Spiller da ingen rolle. Du får vente i kø som alle andre!” sier han strengt og blir enda mer rød i pannen enn han var. Ser nesten ut som at han skal få et hjerteinfarkt når som helst.

Damen foran oss får tre brød i en pose og den sinte mannen rykker frem i køen.

 

“Jeg kan hjelpe neste her borte,” sier en ung jente bak disken litt bortenfor. Hun har et slitent uttrykk og mel på forkle.

Jeg forter meg bort til hun. Stakkars Isak er sikkert sulten. Ingen tid å miste.

“Osteboller. Har du osteboller? Det er som rundstykker, bare med mye digg ost inni,” siterer jeg Isak og ser forventningsfullt på henne.

“Nei, men vi har ostehorn.”

“Nei, ikke ostehorn!” sier jeg oppgitt. “Hvorfor maser alle om ostehorn når jeg ber om osteboller? Hadde jeg ønsket ostehorn, så hadde jeg jo sagt ostehorn.”

Fortvilelsen begynner å skli over i sinne. Jeg kniper knyttneven sammen for å forsøke undertrykke følelsen.

“Beklager. Ostehorn er det eneste vi har med ost,” sier hun med et likegyldig skuldretrekk som provoserer meg. 

“Jeg har vært innom så mange butikker og bakerier nå, og ingen vil hjelpe meg. Vær så snill. Det er veldig viktig. Kan du ikke lage det? Du trenger bare ost og deig. Har du ikke ost og deig?”

“Nei, vi lager dessverre bare det vi pleier å lage altså. Det eneste du kan spesialbestille er kaker, men også da har vi et bestemt utvalg som…”

“Kaker? Isak vil ikke ha kake til frokost? Ingen spiser kake til frokost,” avbryter jeg og angrer med en gang på at jeg har hevet stemmen.  Men det er jo ingen som klarer forstår hvor viktig dette er!

Hun sier heldigvis ikke noe mer. Jeg har ikke tid til at hun skal stå der å snakke om kaker når jeg holder på å skaffe frokost til gutten min.

 


	65. Vi trenger mel

 

  
**EVEN**

  
“Hei, farmor.”

Hun hever øyenbrynene så mye at de treffer den hvite luggen. Så lenge jeg kan huske har farmor alltid hatt kritthvitt halvlangt hår med samme frisyre. Det er hvitt på en skinnende og blank måte som gjør at hun ser yngre ut enn sine 66 år.

“Even! Det var et sjeldent syn! Hva gjør du her?”

“Får jeg ikke en klem?” spør jeg i stedet for å svare.

“Jo, selvfølgelig får du en klem!” Hun åpner armene og klemmer meg på den inderlige måten som bare farmor kan klemme på. Jeg kjenner trygghet og kjærlighet med en gang.

“Du pleide å renne ned dørene her når du var mindre, men nå er det jo år og dag siden jeg har fått besøk av deg. Hva står på?” spør hun da jeg er kommet inn i gangen. “Hvorfor ringte du ikke og sa at du kom?”

Hun betrakter meg med granskende øyne i det jeg henger av meg jakken.

“Jeg fikk bare plutselig så lyst til å hilse på min søte farmor,” sier jeg så sjarmerende som jeg kan, men merker at smilet blir litt skjevt.

Hun legger armene i kors og gir meg et skeptisk blikk.

“Skal du fortelle meg hvorfor du egentlig er her?”

“Jeg har aldri klart å lure deg, har jeg vel?” sier jeg og ler.

“Nei, du har ikke det.” Hun blunker muntert og snur seg rundt. “Bli med meg inn på kjøkkenet så får du fortelle meg hva det gjelder. Jeg har akkurat trukket en kanne kaffe. Vet du? Jeg tok et par ekstra skjeer i dag? Fikk bare en følelse. Er ikke det litt spesielt?”

 

Farmor er blitt veldig opptatt av alt som er alternativt; ånder, healing, synskhet, engler og alt sånn. Sist vi var i middagsbesøk skulle hun spå oss alle med sine nyinnkjøpte tarotkort som jeg mistenker hun egentlig ikke forstår noe av. Så ut som hun spilte “vri åtter” med dem og bare sa ting som falt henne inn.  
  
Det virker heldigvis som at hun savner farfar mindre nå. Sikkert fordi at hun er overbevist om at han finnes i leiligheten enda.

 

  
“Så fortell,” sier farmor mens hun heller kaffe i koppen min.

Vi sitter på det lille lyseblå kjøkkenet hennes. Det er englemotiver overalt i leiligheten og kjøkkenet er ikke noe unntak. Det er et englebilde med et visdomsord på veggen og to engler i keramikk stirrer på meg fra vinduskarmen.

“Jeg trenger litt hjelp til å lage noe.” Jeg løfter kaffekoppen mot munnen. Den dirrer litt mot leppene mine fordi foten min tripper utålmodig i gulvet.

“Lage noe?”

“Ja, jeg må lage noe til kjæresten min.”

“Til Sonja?”

“Nei, ikke Sonja. Vi er ikke sammen lenger. Jeg har fått en ny kjæreste nå.”

“Hva? Ingen forteller meg noe lenger!” utbryter farmor overrasket. “Jeg snakket jo med din far i går jo, han sa ingenting om det. Typisk. Jeg burde ha bedt om å få et par ord med din mor også. Din far er jo helt håpløs i telefonen. Tror ofte vi blir brutt fordi det er så stille i andre enden.”

Hun rister litt på hodet, så ser hun ser rett på meg.

“Men så Sonja er det altså slutt med. Jaja, jeg kan ikke si at jeg er så overrasket. Eller lei meg for den saks skyld. Tror ikke hun var ikke den rette for deg. Bare en følelse jeg har. Hun var nok ikke din sjelevenn. Du vet at alle har en bestemt sjelevenn, ikke sant? Den du er ment å være med?” Farmor snakker mye, men alltid rolig. Altfor rolig.

“Jeg har i så tilfelle funnet min sjelevenn nå. Men farmor...”

“...eller så kan du være enda heldigere å møte din tvillingsjel, men det er ganske sjeldent og skjer ikke så mange av oss.”

“Ikke for å være frekk, men jeg har ikke så mye tid å prate om dette. Han venter på meg.”

“Kjæresten din?”

“Ja. Isak.”

“Ah, Isak. Så en gutt denne gangen altså,” hun slipper ut et dempet “mhm” og ser ettertenksomt ut kjøkkenvinduet. Øynene smalner til to tankefulle streker som om hun konsentrerer seg. “Jeg husker du kom gråtende hjem til meg etter skolen en gang. Tror du gikk i femte- eller sjetteklasse. Du var helt i fra deg fordi en gutt du likte i klassen hadde fått seg kjæreste. Da sa jeg at du...”

  
“Farmor. Jeg har ikke tid til mimring!”

Hun ser forskrekket på meg. Der hevet jeg stemmen for mye. Det var ikke meningen.

“Sorry, men jeg må bare få bakt noen osteboller nå. Kan du hjelpe meg? Vær så snill? Det er ikke vanskelig. Det er som vanlig rundstykker bare med masse digg ost i. Har du ost?” Jeg vet jeg snakker litt fort, men jeg roper i hvertfall ikke lenger.

Jeg kan høre klokken på veggen tikke raskere og raskere. Isak venter.

  
“Bake? Hvorfor må du det?”

“Det er en lang historie, men kortversjonen er at moren hans pleide lage det til han, men nå har han ikke noe godt forhold med moren lenger, så derfor må jeg fikse dette til han. Saken er at jeg har ikke så god tid. Kan du hjelpe meg?” Jeg folder hendene bedende mot henne. “Vær så snill, farmor?”

“Jo, jeg antar at…”

  
“Yes! Takk!” Jeg spretter opp av stolen og går rett bort til ovnen for å skru den på.

“Du, det er kanskje litt tidlig å sette på ovnen, vennen min.”

Hun reiser seg sakte opp fra stolen. Hvorfor er hun så treg?

“Nei nei, ovnen må på. Dette går raskt. Det er ikke så komplisert. Rundstykker med ost! Rundstykker har du jo laget tusen ganger før. Trenger bare røre sammen ingrediensene,” sier jeg og åpner skuffene for å se etter mel.

Havregryn, makaroni, kakao, kavring. Ikke noe mel.

 

“Even…”

“Mel. Vi trenger mel. Har du mel?”

“Ja, jeg finner frem det vi trenger. Du må roe litt ned nå.”

Jeg trenger ikke se henne i øynene for å vite at jeg hater blikket hun sender meg nå. Hun holder ene armen på hoftekammen og lener seg til kjøkkenbenken med den andre. Jeg kjenner de granskende øynene i nakken.

 

  
“”Kan jeg spørre deg om en ting?”

Jeg vet hvilket spørsmål som kommer. “Har du husket å ta medisinene dine?”

  
“Ja, farmor,” sier jeg oppgitt.  "Jeg er bare litt stressa på tid. Har ikke jeg lov å være det som alle andre?”

Jeg vet at ordene treffer slik jeg vil at de skal treffe.

“Nei, selvfølgelig ikke. Unnskyld. Det er bare det at du snakker veldig fort og grunnen din for å plutselig ville bake virket littegrann merkelig. Du ser vel kanskje det?”

“Det er bare fordi du ikke har møtt Isak. Fordi du ikke vet ikke hvordan vår kjærlighet er. Den er ikke som vanlig kjærlighet som alle andre føler skjønner du. Hadde du visst alt det jeg vet, så hadde du forstått det. Du skjønner, jeg må gjøre dette for å vise han at min kjærlighet er alt han trenger. At jeg er alt han trenger. Så du skjønner, det er egentlig ikke ostebollene i seg selv som er viktig. Dette her handler om så mye mye mer.”

  
Hun lytter til det jeg sier, men jeg liker ikke det avmålte smilet hennes. Det virker ikke ekte lenger.

Jeg fortsetter å lete etter mel. Jeg har ikke tid til å bli distrahert av måten farmor ser på meg.

Klokken på veggen tikker høyere og fortere nå. Det er forstyrrende. Hadde jeg hatt tid til å ta ut batteriene, hadde jeg kanskje gjort det.

Men nå må jeg få ostebollene ferdig. Isak er sikkert kjempesulten.

 

 


	66. Skulle jeg ikke det?

 

**EVEN**

  
“Kan vi ta dem ut nå?”

“Nei, de må nok stå litt til. Jeg skal finne mobilen min, så tar vi tiden,” sier hun og forsvinner ut i gangen.

 

Hvorfor er hun så lenge? Er jo ikke vits i å ta tiden, hvis hun bruker så lang tid at de er ferdig når hun kommer tilbake.

 

Farmor dukker opp igjen. Setter seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet og legger mobilen foran seg. Hun skuler på meg over kanten av lesebrillene som hun bruker når hun løser Sudoku eller bruker mobilen. Bøker og aviser leser hun ikke. Hun sier radio og TV holder massevis.

 

“Vil du ikke sette deg ned litt her med meg?”

Det er andre gangen hun ber meg sette meg. Forstår ikke hvorfor det er så viktig. Føler tiden går senere da, så jeg står heller.

  
“Er du sikker på at de ikke er ferdige?” Jeg bøyer meg ned og ser inn i ovnen igjen. De er ikke blitt særlig mye større, men det visste jeg at de ikke kom til å bli. Farmor påsto at deigen måtte heve i en time, men det var bare helt uaktuelt at jeg skulle vente på.  


Mobilen til farmor plinger lavt, men vibrasjonen i bordplaten durer høyt. Hun tar opp mobilen, holder den i fanget mens hun skriver en melding med langfingeren slik hun pleier. Jeg kjenner en uro i magen. Og må spørre.  


“Hvem er det du tekster med?”

Hun svarer ikke med en gang. Taster seg i stedet ferdig og legger mobilen ned på bordet. Hun hviler begge håndflatene over den, som om hun skjuler displayet.

“Din far,” svarer hun og skyver lesebrillene opp i håret.

“Har du fortalt han at jeg er her?”

“Ja. Jeg har det,” sier hun kort. “Skulle jeg ikke det?” spør hun på en måte som jeg mistenker er tilgjort uvitenhet.

 

Hun sa at hun hentet mobilen for å ta tiden, men i stedet sendte hun melding til pappa. Det er noe som ikke stemmer her.

Jeg trekker på skuldrene for å late som jeg ikke bryr meg om at hun har fortalt det.

 

“De venter på at du skal komme hjem.”

“Jeg kan jo ikke det enda. Jeg må hjem til Isak med ostebollene først.”

“Ja, men kanskje dere kan gi dem til han på veien.”

“Hva mener du?”

Farmor reiser seg fra stolen. “Even,” sier hun med en nedlatende tone som jeg misliker. Hun kommer bort til meg og tar hodet mitt mellom hendene sine.

”Du vet hvor glad jeg er i deg, ikke sant? Og hvor glad mamma og pappa er i deg? Vi vil alle bare vil ditt beste.”

“Hva snakker du om nå...”

  
Hun kommer med et langt, oppgitt utpust og stryker tommelen over kinnet mitt.

“Hør her. Nå kommer pappa innom her, også blir du bare med han en liten tur hjemom for å-”

“Nei!” roper jeg og i en rask bevegelse slår jeg vekk hendene hennes fra ansiktet mitt.

“Jeg trodde at du forstod! At du ville hjelpe meg! Men så driver du bare å lyver meg rett opp i ansiktet?”  
  


Farmor tar et vaklende steg bakover, kniper øynene sammen og ser vekk. Som om jeg plutselig fikk en umenneskelig dårlig ånde. Men jeg innser for sent at reaksjonen kommer av at jeg roper så høyt til henne.

Når hun åpner øynene igjen er de fylt av blanke tårer.

  
“Å nei, Ikke gråt, farmor! Jeg mente ikke rope til deg sånn.” Jeg holder rundt henne og klemmer henne så hardt jeg kan. Vil klemme tårene vekk.

“Even...snille deg,” hun kjemper seg ut av armene mine og støtter seg til kjøkkenbenken. “Vær så snill å hør på meg nå...”

Hun høres andpusten ut og tar seg til brystet. Klemte jeg henne for hardt? Hun snufser litt og tørker øyekroken med håndbaken.

Det gjør vondt i hjertet. Jeg vil ikke at hun skal være lei seg. Hva er det med henne? Hun overreagerer jo litt nå. Jeg ropte jo ikke så høyt.

Så kjenner jeg en søtlig lukt av gjærbakst smyge seg inn i neseborene.  
  
“Nå er de garantert ferdig!” utbryter jeg og bykser mot ovnen, men farmor stopper meg med en fast hånd på brystkassen min.

“La meg ta dem ut, vennen,” sier hun matt, men bestemt, og stiller seg foran meg. Hun henter ned to rosa ovnsvotter fra en krok over komfyren, og trer de langsomt på hendene.

  
Bollene virker små på det store stekebrettet, men de ser gode ut. Ost pipler ut av dem. Masse digg ost. Akkurat slik Isak ba om.

 

Jeg drar ut den øverste skuffen ut med et rykk, roter litt i den. Ikke den. Åpner skuffen under. Kun kniver der. Smeller den igjen. Så en tredje skuff. Toro-supper og posesaus. Ikke den heller.

  
“Hva ser du etter?” spør farmor.

“Pose.”

I den nederste dype skuffen, mellom matoppskrifter, ligger en liten stabel fint sammenbrettede plastposer.  
  


Jeg tar en pose fra Meny og vrenger den åpen.

“De er nødt til å avkjøles litt,” protesterer farmor.

“Det har jeg ikke tid til.”

Jeg begynner å hive ostebollene over fra stekebrettet og ned i posen. De er varme og brenner fingertuppene mine. Det får bare være.

Det tar litt rundt ti minutter for pappa å komme seg hit. Jeg kan ikke være her da.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vil bare nok en gang takke så mye for støtten jeg så sårt trenger når historien er litt ekstra krevende på en måte. Så tusen takk til alle som fortsatt viser engasjement for denne historien. I need you and I love you. :)


	67. Fet samtale

**  
  
Jonas **  
Tekstmelding  
**Lør. 8. okt., 11.02**

  
**Jonas 11.02**  
Hei! Prøvde ringe deg. Hva skjedde med deg i går egentlig?

 **  
meg 11.02  
** Hei. Sorry for det. Ble bare jævlig svimmel og trøtt.

 **  
Jonas 11.02**  
Eskild sa at du sov, men skjønte liksom ikke helt. Du drakk jo bare et par øl?

 **  
meg 11.03**  
Sikkert pga smertestillende. Dårlig kombo  
  
  
 **Jonas 11.03  
** Var sprøtt det der med hun Sonja da! Vet du hvorfor han der Even hadde sagt at det der greiene om deg?

  
**meg 11.03**  
Han hadde ikke det. Var bare hun som misforsto.

 **  
Jonas 11.04  
** Tenkte nesten det. Hun virka litt sprø egentlig. Men så du har snakke med han? Kult at dere er kompiser i såfall. Han redda jo livet ditt liksom, så jeg digger han i hvertfall på grunn av det. 

 **  
meg 11.04  
** Ja, men jeg må nesten stikke. 

 **  
Jonas 11.04  
** Okeyyy? Lyst å finne på noe senere?  
**  
  
meg 11.04  
**Tro jeg bare vil chille hjemme

 **  
Jonas 11.05**  
Ait. Chattes i morgen da?  
  
 **  
meg 11.05**  
Yas.

 **  
Jonas 11.05**  
Fet samtale btw...

 **  
meg 11.05**  
Sorry, er bare litt busy.   
  
  
**Jonas 11.05  
** No worries

**  
meg 11.06**

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altså, you guys...Så overvelma av tilbakemeldingene på forrige kapittel. Helt ubeskrivelig takknemlig for å vite dere fremdeles er engasjert i historien. Tusen tusen takk for at dere tok dere bryet å fortelle meg det. 
> 
> Jeg er lei for å avskrive dere med en tekstmelding når jeg vet dere lurer på hva som skjer hos farmor akkurat nå, men for å sitere Isak: Sorry, er bare litt busy... Satser på en rolig kveld og lengre oppdatering på lørdag.


	68. Oslo - Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen crazy days i det siste har gjort at jeg ikke har fått gitt tilbakemeldinger på alle de utrolig fine kommentarene dere har gitt på de forrige kapitlene. Men vit at de ikke bare er lest, de er helt SJUKT verdsatt og viktige. Støtten deres gir meg troen på at jeg skal få dratt denne historien bra i havn. Får bedre tid nå til å være mer tilstede de nærmeste dagene. :)
> 
> Men akkurat nå, er det på høy tid med frokost...

  **ISAK**

 

  
“Hvor har du vært?”

“Fikset frokost vel!”

Han planter et stort, vått kyss på munnen min. Alt skjer så fort at han i løpet av noen sekunder har tråkket ut av skoene og står smilende foran meg i gangen.

Jeg legger merke til at han ikke har ytterjakke på seg, men nå er jeg bare opptatt av å få en forklaring.

“Frokost?” Jeg ser ned på plastposen han holder i hånden. “Klokken er over tolv jo! Du har vært vekke i flere timer.”

“Ja, vet. Sorry, det tok litt tid. Men du så beskjeden min, sant?” spør han og begynner å gå målrettet mot rommet mitt som om det var hans kollektiv, ikke mitt.

“Jo, den er der den. Tror ikke den blir så lett å få vekk akkurat…” mumler jeg bak han, mens jeg følger med han inn på rommet.

“Oi. Det tenkte jeg ikke på. Blir en vanlig, kjedelig tekstmelding neste gang da,” sier han og ser på meg med et smil som får øynene til å smalne på den sjarmerende måten de pleier når han smiler. Jeg kjenner hvordan mitt eget smil brer seg. Fy faen, så fin han er.

Jeg lukker døren og betrakter Even som står midt i rommet med et underfundig uttrykk i det våkne og nydelige ansiktet. Jeg har bare lyst til at vi legger oss i sengen så jeg kan holde rundt han. Kle oss nakne og kjenne kroppen hans mot min igjen.

Jeg glemmer nesten at jeg lurer på hvor han har vært de siste timene. Men bare nesten.

“Hvorfor ble du så lenge?”

“Måtte innom farmor.”

“Åh, okey? Telefonen din har forresten ringt sånn hundre ganger i løpet av den siste halvtimen,” sier jeg til han. Jeg sier ikke at jeg har sett hvem som har ringt, selv om jeg har jo det. Så at det sto _Pappa_ på skjermen alle gangene.

“Har det skjedd noe eller?”

Han svarer ikke, bare snur seg og tar bare mobilen fra nattbordet. Han skrur den på lydløs, stapper den ned i bukselommen.

Så retter han oppmerksomheten tilbake til meg, der jeg står rett foran han og venter på en forklaring.

 

“Lukk øynene,” sier han med et lurt smil.

“Hæ?” Jeg ser skeptisk på han og legger armene i kors.

“Lukk øynene da. Vær så snill.”

Jeg himler med øynene før jeg lukker dem. Så ber han meg strekke frem en hånd.

Jeg gjør som han sier og hører knitring fra plastposen. Så kjenner jeg noe lunkent i den åpne håndflaten min.

  
“Nå kan du se,” sier han og allerede før jeg åpner øynene kan jeg høre at han smiler forventningsfullt.

Det går noen sekunder før jeg skjønner hva jeg ser på. Jeg stirrer ned på bakverket i hånden min. Visst faen. En ostebolle. En føkkings ostebolle. Den er helt fersk, med myk halvstivnet ost på toppen.

“Du kødder…Er du serr nå? Ostebolle? Hvor fikk du tak i det?”

Even ser ut til å ikke klarer å forme munnen til et svar, fordi han gliser så bredt.  
  
“Smak da! Jeg er så spent på om du liker den!”

Jeg tar et tygg og nikker anerkjennende mens jeg tygger. De smaker mye gjær og litt plast? Konsistensen er også litt rar, ikke i nærheten av slik jeg husker mamma sine smakte. Jeg har selvsagt ikke hjerte til å si noe annet enn at den var god.

“Men hvordan klarte du…” begynner jeg, men Even avbryter meg med et lynraskt kyss på munnen som gjør at matbiten jeg har i munnen nesten havner i vrangstrupen.

“Jeg hadde kjørt Oslo - Paris for å kjøpe croissanter til deg om det var det du ville ha. Du forstår det nå, sant?”

Blikket hans er urokkelig og suger meg inn med en intensitet jeg aldri har sett hos han før.

Jeg kan ikke sette fingeren på hva det er, men han virker annerledes. Det er noe med øynene. Det farer en irrasjonell tanke gjennom hodet; At jeg står her med Even sin identiske tvilling som forsøker late som at han er Even.

 

“Eh, er ikke det litt…” begynner jeg, men blir avbrutt igjen.

“Er vi aleine?”

“Nei, ikke helt. Jeg tror Linn er på rommet sitt. Hva da?”

Han kysser meg. Leppene hans lukker seg over mine, varme og ivrige. Jeg griper automatisk fatt i genseren hans mens munnen hans beveger seg stadig raskere mot min.

Han legger armen om livet mitt og holder meg tett inntil seg. “Har så lyst på deg,"  mumler han innimellom kyssene.  
“...og uten å måtte være redd for at noen hører oss.”

De ordene får en varme til å spre seg til hele kroppen. Tenk at en så ubeskrivelig vakker og spesiell gutt  har lyst på lille ubetydelige meg.

Even flytter munnen fra leppene til nakken min. Jeg løfter på hodet. Lar ham slippe bedre til, og han drysser varme kyss nedover til kragebenet mens hånden hans glir lenge ned på ryggen til jeg kjenner den store håndflaten stryke meg over baken.

Han trekker hodet sitt brått vekk fra nakken min og ser på meg med et engasjert blikk.

 

“Vet du hva vi skulle gjort? Sjekka inn på en føkkings suite ass. Helt i toppen av Oslo Plaza? Hadde ikke det vært noe?”

“Ja, for det har jeg jo hørt at er kjempebillig,” sier jeg ironisk og rister på hodet. Jeg tror ikke han er seriøs, men hele han er så vanskelig å tolke nå.

 

  
Telefonen min gir fra seg en høy ringelyd fra sengen der den ligger slengt oppå dynen.

Jeg slipper ut en irritert lyd fra bakerst i halsen, går bort til mobilen og biter tennene sammen før jeg ser ned på skjermen.

Vet ikke om jeg orker å se navnet hennes på skjermen en gang til. Det er nesten som jeg har lyst å skifte ut kontaktnavnet. Skifte det til noe som ikke vekker så mye følelser. Skifte det til _Sigrid_ kanskje. Eller enda bedre, til _ukjent_.

 

“At hun ikke kan ta et hint,” sier jeg som en innledning til å fortelle han alt.

  
For hvordan kan jeg kreve at han skal fortelle meg om farmoren og familien sin, når jeg har avvist han hver gang han har spurt om min familie? Det er på tide nå.

Håper bare han ikke vil tenke annerledes om meg.  
  
  
Han ser på meg. Jeg tror han ser spørrende ut, men det kan nesten også virke som han ikke fikk med seg kommentaren min.

“Du vet at jeg har unngått å fortelle deg om mamma? Det er fordi hun er gal. Altså, sånn på ordentlig. Hun har ikke alltid vært sånn som nå, men nå tror hun liksom verden skal gå under og masse sånne sprø ting som det. Skikkelig slitsomt.”

Han hever øyenbrynene. Endelig en reaksjon. Jeg begynte nesten å tro han kanskje ikke hørte etter i det hele tatt, måten øynene hans virket så fjern.

Men nå ser han bekymret på meg.

“Hun er innlagt akkurat nå, men bodde hjemme lenge og da klarte ikke jeg å bo der. Jeg har nok greier å tenke på. Orker å skulle måtte deale med psykisk sjuke i tillegg liksom.”

“Snakker du ikke med henne lenger?” spør han så spakt at stemmen sprekker. Han svelger hardt, det store adamseplet glir opp og ned.

“Nei, orker ikke. Vet aldri hvordan hun er. Er så jævli ustabilt. Jeg har funnet ut at jeg har det bedre uten mentalt forstyrra folk rundt meg, skjønner du?”

Det er egentlig ikke det jeg vil si. Det er ikke det som er den egentlige sannheten. Sannheten er at jeg er så glad i henne at det gjør altfor vondt. Vondt langt inn i sjelen. Men det er en sannhet jeg ikke orker å innrømme ovenfor meg selv en gang. Jeg er nødt til å være sterkere enn det.

  
“Altså, det er jo synd i dem som har problemer i hodet liksom, men det er jo aller verst for de som er rundt egentlig. For de ødelegger jo bare livene til de de er glad i, også vet de ikke om at de gjør det engang.”

Han stirrer taust på meg og biter seg i leppen.

“Så der var min føkka familiehemmelighet avslørt. Håper du ikke blir redd for at det er arvelig og sånn. Bare slapp av, ingen stemmer her ass,” sier jeg og legger to fingre til tinningen og smiler. “Snakker aldri med meg selv en gang.”

Jeg avslutter med den halvdårlige spøken for å lette stemningen. Men stemningen letter ikke. For Even smiler ikke. Ikke i det hele tatt.

Han ser faktisk tristere ut enn jeg noen gang før har sett han.

 

Før jeg får sagt noe mer, legger han en hånd på ansiktet mitt. Hånden han føles glovarm og denne varmen utstråler fra kinnet der han stryker tommelen sin forsiktig. Han blir blank i de triste øynene sine.

Langsomt planter han et varmt kyss på leppene mine. Så klemmer han meg.

“Jeg kommer alltid til å elske deg, Isak,” hvisker han i øret mitt, mens han holder hardt rundt meg.

Ordene treffer meg så voldsomt at jeg nesten føler beina svikter. Han elsker meg.

Jeg vet ikke om jeg klarer si det tilbake helt enda, selv om jeg jo elsker han også. Jeg gjør det. Men nå bobler det for mye glede gjennom meg til at jeg klarer å si noe som helst.

 

Så slipper han meg plutselig og går mot døren.

“Hvor skal du?”

“Jeg må gå.”

“Gå? Sånn plutselig?”

Han sier ingenting. Han forsvinner ut av rommet og rett etter hører jeg ytterdøren smelle igjen.

Jeg kan fremdeles kjenne kysset hans på munnen min. Inni meg vokser en ekkel fornemmelse om at når den følelsen forsvinner fra leppene mine, så vil jeg aldri få føle den igjen.

 

 


	69. Litt desp

 

 

 **Even**  
Tekstmelding  
**Lør. 8. okt., 15.33**

  
**meg 15.33**  
Hei. Går alt bra eller? Lurer jo litt på hvorfor du bare stakk så fort.

 

...

 

 **meg 20.22**  
Er ikke meningen å mase, men hadde vært greit om du bare ga en lyd om alt går bra liksom.

 

...

 

 **meg 23.55**  
Virker kanskje litt desp, men det driter jeg i. Jeg får ikke sove for jeg bare tenker på deg. Jeg savner deg. Gi en lyd når du ser denne meldingen?

 

 

 


	70. Innestengt

 

**ISAK**

 

“Skal du bare være der inne i hele dag?”

“Jeg sover!”

“Isak. Slipp meg inn i et par minutter bare. Please.”

  
Jeg lukker øynene som kjennes tunge av trøtthet og tårer. Jeg kjenner meg så tom og ensom at Eskild sin stemme gjennom døren faktisk gjør litt godt nå.

Jeg sleper meg selv ut av sengen og bort til døren for å låse opp.

 

Tilbake i sengen, halvveis oppreist med puter i ryggen, tar jeg opp mobilen. Vil heller se på den fremfor å møte blikket til Eskild som kommer mot meg med varsomme skritt. Som en dyrepasser i en inngjerding, redd for å skremme en løveunge.

Han setter seg på sengekanten, lener seg bakover og hviler på armene han strekker ut bak seg. Han ser på meg, men jeg har blikket låst på mobilen.

 

“Jeg ser du er lei deg, så det skal jeg ikke spørre om du er engang. Jeg er såpass god på å lese folk liksom,” begynner han. “Men vil du fortelle meg hva som har skjedd?”

Jeg merker at jeg faktisk vil det. Men jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal begynne, så jeg sier ingenting.

  
“Har du og Even kranglet?”

Jeg rister stille på hodet.

“Nei?” Eskild ser overrasket på meg.

“Vi kranglet ikke. Alt var helt fint. Så bare stakk han.”

“Sa han ikke hvorfor?”

“Nei.”

“Har du forsøkt ringe han da?”

“Ja. Og sendt melding. Han svarer ikke.”

“Kanskje han plutselig kom på at han skulle noe viktig han hadde glemt?”

Stemningen kjennes litt lettere nå når vi først er begynt å prate. Jeg senker mobilen og skotter bort på han. Møter blikket hans for første gang siden han kom inn.

“Jeg forstår ikke en dritt akkurat nå. Han dro fra mobilen og var vekke i timesvis. Faren drev å ringte han hele tiden, og så virka han på en måte litt spes når han kom tilbake.”

“Hvordan spes da?”

“Gira på en måte? Eller vet ikke... Vanskelig å forklare.”

“Mhm.” Eskild ser grublende ut i luften.

“Det er bare en måte å deale med dette på. Tid. Det har bare gått 24 timer. Så, i dag går vi for optimisme. Familiekrise, tomt batteri på mobilen, whatever. Det er for tidlig å kjøre full heartbreak-pakke enda. Iskrem rett fra boksen og Celine Dion-balladene venter vi litt med. Okei?”

Jeg sier ingenting, men tenker at han har et poeng. Even sa jo han elsket meg for faen. Tenk om det faktisk finnes en logisk forklaring på hvorfor han bare stakk.

 

“Men du, i morgen skal du jo på skolen igjen, sant?”

“Jo, skal det.”

“Så, har du tenkt å fortelle vennene dine om Even eller?”

“Det er jo ikke sikkert det er noen vits,” mumler jeg tilbake.

Tanken stresser meg. Jeg retter blikket tilbake på mobilen igjen. Oppdaterer twitter uten å lese noen av meldingene.

  
“Hva mener du?”

“Altså, er alt over med Even, så er det jo ingenting å fortelle.”

“Du, det er jo fremdeles det. Jeg vet det er behagelig og godt med skapplass der du er nå, men jeg lover deg at med en gang du åpner skapdøren vil det føles så uendelig mye bedre å ikke være innestengt, hvis du skjønner? Var ikke det en ganske fin metafor? Kom på den helt selv nå,” sier Eskild fornøyd. “Jeg burde skrive ned ting jeg sier av og til altså. Gitt ut en sånn selvhjelpsbok til slutt.”

Jeg himler med øynene.

 

“Jeg vil ikke ha noen andre enn Even. Så da er det jo ingen vits å fortelle noe som helst før jeg vet om han vil ha meg også.”

“Jeg skjønner at det føles sånn akkurat nå. At du føler deg mer Evenfil, enn homofil, på en måte. Sånn er det alltid med den første store kjærligheten, men så lenge du synes pupper er like erotisk som murstein, så kommer ikke det til å forandre seg med det første. Tenk litt på det,” sier han og klapper meg kjapt på foten før han reiser seg.

“Nei, denne guruadvisinga tar på ass. Tror jeg skal trekke meg et varmt bad. Går det litt bedre nå?”

  
Jeg ser raskt opp og møter et medfølende blikk som faktisk får meg til å føle meg litt bedre. Det er derimot vanskelig å innrømme, så jeg slår blikket raskt ned og trekker på skuldrene.

 

“Du, kan du ikke krype ut av denne mørke hulen din og se Paradise med oss senere? Du har godt av å få tankene over på noe annet og hva er vel bedre da enn intriger, sex og solbrune hønsehjerner? Jeg fikser popcorn?”

“Får se. Kanskje.”

“Fint. Dette ordner seg skal du se.”

Eskild er så snill. Det er ikke meningen å alltid virke så utakknemlig. Jeg blir bare sånn når ting er kleint.

“Du, Eskild?”

Han stopper opp og snur seg mot meg mens han hviler hånden på dørhåndtaket.

“Eh, nei, glem det. Var ingenting.”

Han smiler bredt til meg.

“Du trenger ikke takke, men var koselig av deg at du nesten forsøkte.”

 


	71. Femti år fra nå

 

 

 

  
**ISAK**

  
Jeg våkner av meg selv rett før alarmen ringer. Armene og beina kjennes slappe og tunge etter en natt med lite og urolig søvn. De få gangene jeg sovnet hadde jeg flyktige drømmer som kjentes mest ut som animerte tanker enn søvn.

Alarmen får meg til å rulle rundt mot nattbordet. Jeg trykker slumreknappen for å stagge den spisse lyden av mekanisk fuglekvitter. Sjekker tiden. Ti over syv. Hvorfor i alle dager har jeg vekkerklokken på så tidlig? Så kommer jeg på at det er mandag. Mandag og første skoledag etter ulykken.

Mobilskjermen ser ellers lik ut som den har gjort hver gang jeg har sjekket den i løpet av natten. Ingen uleste meldinger.  


Rundt klokken tre våknet jeg med et rykk, jeg trodde jeg hadde fått svar fra Even. Var sikker på jeg hadde sett at meldingsikonet hadde fått en liten rød runding i hjørnet med et ett-tall i. Minnet virket helt ekte, men når jeg grep mobilen var det ingen uleste meldinger der.

 

Jeg blir liggende å stirre i taket. Jeg har ikke lyst til å stå opp og jeg har i hvertfall ikke lyst til å gå på skolen.

  
Alarmen ringer igjen, og denne gangen slår jeg alarmen helt av. Jeg går samtidig inn på 1881. _Bech Næsheim. Se kart._

Jeg drar dit i kveld om jeg ikke hører noe fra han. Jeg gjør det. Driter i om det blir kleint å snakke med foreldrene. Vil han ikke se meg mer, så får han si det til meg ansikt til ansikt.

Den avgjørelsen gir meg nok adrenalin til å slenge beina ut av sengen.

 

  
Luften på badet er fuktig og lukter av lavendelsåpe. Det betyr at noen har kommet meg i forkjøpet og jeg kan vente meg lunkent vann. Dusjen er ganske lunefull, gnien med det varme vannet og med vannstråler som aldri er til å stole på.

  
Når vannet renner nedover den nakne brystkassen min dukker det opp bilder i hodet. Bilder som er umulig å stenge ute. Even sin nydelige varme nakne kropp mot min. Hendene som stryker meg nedover ryggen. Jeg har aldri lengtet så mye etter noe noengang.

  
Dersom jeg aldri vil få kjenne den nakne huden hans mot min igjen, så kommer jeg til å stå sånn; i en dusj, femti år fra nå, og lengte etter den følelsen like mye som jeg gjør akkurat nå. Det vil aldri gå over. Jeg kommer til å lengte etter de store hendene, lukten av huden hans og de store, myke leppene helt til jeg dør. Det er jeg helt sikkert på.

 

  
Jeg stikker hodet ut fra vannstrålen, blir stående og lytte. Underbevisstheten har fanget opp noe. Kom det en lyd fra soverommet? Vibrering fra mobilen?

Jeg skrur av vannet. Lytter. Står helt stille, men alt jeg hører er den svake lyden fra radioen på kjøkkenet.

Jeg skrur på dusjen igjen for å skylle vekk de siste såperestene, da hører jeg samme vibrasjonslyd igjen.

Etter jeg har skrudd av vannet helt, stiger jeg ut fra dusjen og slår et håndkle om kroppen.

 

 

Når jeg kommer inn på rommet igjen ligger mobilen lydløs på nattbordet, men skjermen lyser. Det var ikke innbilning. Noen har ringt.

Jeg holder pusten i det jeg med en fuktig og skjelvende hånd løfter opp mobilen.

 

Et ubesvart anrop fra et nummer jeg ikke kjenner.

 

 


	72. Churchill og Wergeland

 

 

 

 

  
_\- Hei, det er Mikael._   
  


\- Eh, hei? Du hadde ringt meg?  
  


-  _Ja, hei. Sorry jeg ringer så tidlig. Det er Isak, sant?_  
  


\- Ja? Hvem er du?  
  


-  _Mikael. Jeg er en venn av Even. Jeg ringer bare for å høre om Even er hos deg._  
  


\- Nei? Hvordan da?  
  


-  _Jeg hjelper foreldrene hans å ringe litt rundt til folk han kjenner skjønner du. Forsøker nemlig å finne ut hvor han er. Du så han ikke i går?_  
  


\- Har ikke snakka med han siden han dro herfra på lørdag. Men hva mener du? Vet ingen hvor han er?  
  


-  _Han har ikke vært hjemme siden i går kveld nei._  
  
  
\- Jeg skjønner ikke...Tror dere det har skjedd noe da?  
  


_\- Vi trenger bare vite hvor han er._   
  


\- Okei?  
  


-  _Du, hør her. Even ville nok helst ha fortalt dette til deg selv, men du bør få vite det nå tilfelle han dukker opp hos deg. Han er bipolar, hvis du vet hva det betyr?_  
  


\- Er Even...psykisk syk?  
  


-  _Altså, før du begynner å få helt feile ideer, så er det faktisk sånn at store fyrer som Churchill og Wergeland også var bipolare liksom og ingen tenkte noe mindre om den av den grunn, så det bør ikke du heller gjøre._  
  


\- Eh, nei nei, ta det helt chill. Jeg gjør ikke det. Jeg bare, jeg vet bare ikke helt hva det betyr. Er det ikke sånn at du får humørsvingninger på en måte?

  
-  _Det er kortversjonen ja, men det er litt mer komplisert enn det. Even har vært helt fin lenge, men akkurat nå så er han ikke det. Han gikk fra høyt til lavt jævla fort denne gangen og det er derfor er det viktig vi finner ut hvor han er nå._

  
\- Er det noe jeg kan gjøre? Skal dere ut å leite etter han? Kan jeg være med?  
  


-  _Bare ring meg med en gang dersom han kommer dit eller oppsøker deg på skolen eller noe. Greit?_  
  


\- Ja, men kan dere ikke spore mobilen hans eller noe da?  
  


-  _Mobilen er hjemme. Var slik vi fant nummeret ditt. Men du, jeg har flere telefoner å ta nå, så jeg må nesten legge på._

  
\- Men vent! Gir du beskjed til meg? Altså, om han dukker opp?  
  


-  _Ja, det kan jeg._  
  


\- Bra.  
  


_\- Greit, og sorry om jeg virker litt kort og sånn. Er bare mye styr nå. Even han...altså, jeg vet at han liker deg veldig godt og jeg er sikker på du er en kul fyr. Så, ja. Og du, ikke freak ut nå liksom. Dette har skjedd før. Det går bra. Snakkes senere._   
  


\- Snakkes.

 

 

 

 


	73. Folk som skal forbi

 

 

**ISAK**

 

Jeg skanner folkemengden på Jernbanetorget og brøyter meg gjennom en stor samling asiatiske turister. Øynene mine danser vilt rundt for hver person jeg passerer.

Jeg har tråkket opp og ned gater, løpt gjennom parker, gått langs kaier og sett i parkeringshus.

Vissheten om at letingen er meningsløs vokser seg stadig større, men en høy skikkelse med blondt hår gir meg noen sekunder med håp. Han står lent inntil en lyktestolpe. Alene med et nedsunket hode og dongerijakke. Jeg går med raske skritt mot han, men bråstopper når han snur seg. Han ser på meg med store briller og tynne lepper.

Jeg småløper videre. Over plassen, inn på Oslo City som er full av mennesker. Ansiktene mister konturene der folk stimer av sted mot meg i strie strømmer i et summende virvar av snakking, latter og klikking av hæler.  


Over en halv million. Så mange mennesker bor i Oslo.

Tanken får meg til å ville sette meg rett ned på bakken. Men jeg blir stående paralysert rett utenfor en skobutikk, der andre skubber borti meg og presser seg forbi.

“Unnskyld? Er det nødvendig å stå akkurat her? Det er folk som skal forbi."

Jeg føler meg fortapt mellom butikker og rulletrapper som fører til alle stedene jeg burde ha letet i stedet for å stå her frossen fast.

 

En stigende lyd av en sirene i det fjerne, får det til å knyte seg i magen. Men så gir lyden meg noe annet også; en idè.

 

Jeg henter frem mobilen fra jakkelommen og går inn på facebook-appen. Ser igjennom vennelisten. Nylig lagt til. Mohn Stephansen er etternavnet.

1881\. Ett søk. Ett treff.

En rød strek i hjørnet forteller meg at kun 11 prosent batteri gjenstår. Men jeg behøver forhåpentligvis ikke mer for å si det jeg trenger å få sagt.

 

 


	74. 9 av 10

 

 

-  _Hei, du snakker med Lars-Petter?_  
  


\- Hei. Det er Isak. Fra sykehuset?  
  


\- _Isak? Neimen hei! Det var mildt sagt overraskende! Hvordan går det med deg?_  
  


\- Det går egentlig ikke så bra. Det er derfor jeg ringer. Jeg trenger hjelp. Er du begynt på jobb igjen?  
  


\- _Ja, jeg er det. Skiftet mitt starter snart. Har det skjedd noe?_  
  


\- Ja, kjæresten min er forsvunnet.  
  


\- _Oi, men du, det må du nesten melde direkte til politiet. Er foreldrene hennes -_  
  


\- Hans. Foreldrene hans. Og ja, de har sikkert pratet med politiet. Jeg vet ikke. Alt jeg vet er at jeg ikke kan sitte i ro og bare vente. Jeg er nødt til å finne han. Og jeg trenger din hjelp.  
  


\- _Åh,_ **han**?   
  


\- Han heter Even og han er skikkelig deppa og det er min skyld. Eller, han er bipolar også da, men jeg har gjort alt så mye mye verre. Jeg må finne han og få sagt unnskyld. Kunne du kanskje ha hjulpet meg å lete?  
  


_\- Jeg vet ikke helt om det er -_  
  


\- Altså, kanskje hvis vi kunne kjørt litt rundt og fulgt med på meldinger dere får inn? For dere får jo det gjennom politiradioen, ikke sant? Om folk ser noe mistenkelige ting og sånn?

  
\- _Jeg har ikke lov til å -_  
  


\- Vær så snill. Du er mitt siste håp! Jeg er seriøst helt desp nå!

  
\- _Forstår du er stressa, men dette her går nok bra. Hele 9 av 10 av dem som forsvinner -_  
  


\- Jeg trenger ikke statistikk, jeg trenger hjelp! Jeg har gått rundt i flere timer nå, men det er helt håpløst. En halv føkkings million mennesker bor i denne byen. Visste du det?  
  


\- _Ok. Hør her. Jeg kan møte deg, så tar vi en prat i det minste. Hvor er du nå?_  
  


\- Inne på City.  
  


\- _Greit. Møt meg utenfor i Stenersgata. Stå der med inngangen til Sport1-butikken. Kan være der om et kvarter._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg må beklage to ting.
> 
> 1\. Det første jeg vil beklage er at de siste kapitlene har vært litt korte og kanskje føltes som om de dro litt ut? Men uken ble mer travel enn jeg trodde...
> 
> 2\. Det andre jeg beklager er at jeg må forlate dere nå.
> 
>  
> 
> MEN, ikke for godt. Reiser bare bort litt.
> 
> Lei meg for at pausen kommer midt i innspurten, men vil forsøke skrive de siste kapitlene noenlunde ok og det klarer jeg ikke i paraplydrink-rus distrahert av solbrune kelnere.
> 
> Isak blir dermed stående og vente på Lars-Petter utenfor Sport 1-butikken i godt over en ukes tid….
> 
>  
> 
> Håper det er stemning for at dere ønsker å lese slutten på denne når jeg er tilbake og at dere ikke er gått lei.


	75. Kode svart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk til alle som ønsket meg en god ferie! Dere er en så hyggelig gjeng med fine mennesker at jeg blir helt varm om hjertet. Kjærlighet sprer seg you know og det funka; ble en veldig fin tur.;)
> 
> Håper dere er klar for slutten på denne historien… og håper jeg er det. Har en pågående hard kamp mot Forutsigbarhets-monsteret. Håper å vinne et par runder mot han denne gangen.

**ISAK**

 

En lettelse lander i meg da jeg setter meg inn i politibilen. Et sug i magen og forventning om at nå skal jeg finne Even. Jeg vet tanken er irrasjonell, men med en gang jeg ser Lars-Petter i uniform som ser på meg med et varmt blikk, blir jeg roligere.

"Halla," sier Lars Petter og legger en hånd på skulderen min og klemmer den svakt.

"Halla," mumler jeg tilbake og ser ned. Føler meg plutselig litt brydd over at jeg har bedt han om å gjøre dette for meg. Det er mye å be om at han skal ta seg tid til å hjelpe meg. Han skylder meg ingenting. Men jeg kan ikke la den tanken distrahere meg fra å finne Even.

Bilen lukter skinn og mildt etterbarberingsvann. Lukten får meg til å legge merke til at munnen hans nå er rammet inn av et veltrimmet tredagersskjegg som han ikke hadde på sykehuset. Kombinasjonen av bart og hakeskjegg gjør han autoritær og han ser mer ut som en politimann nå enn sist.

 

“En kollega dekker for meg, men jeg har kun en knapp time, så skal vi lete må vi være litt strategiske.” Lars-Petter går rett på sak med en nøktern stemme.

“Du sa at Even er bipolar og deprimert, men du sa også at du følte det var din feil. Så da går jeg utifra det har skjedd noe mellom dere og han har kjærlighetssorg. Stemmer det?”

“Ja, jeg tror det. Jeg sa noe greier jeg ikke burde sagt.”

Jeg vil ikke si mer. Heldigvis spør ikke Lars-Petter mer heller. Han nikker bare flere ganger, samtidig som han myser ut gjennom frontruten og lar blikket gli over folkene som passerer foran bilen. Det ser ut som at han sakte prosesserer informasjonen og legger en plan.

  
“Er det et sted du vet betyr noe spesielt for han eller for dere?“ spør han.

“Vet ikke. Vi har egentlig bare vært mest hjemme hos meg. Ja, også på sykehuset da.“

“På sykehuset? Var det der dere møttes?” spør han litt overrasket.

“Nei, det var ikke der vi møttes første gangen, men -” Før jeg får fullført setningen slår en tanke ned i meg med så stor kraft at ordene stopper opp.

“Faen. Selvfølgelig. Vi må kjøre ut på E18, til Mosseveien. Kan vi det?”  
  
Jeg snakker fort og ser forhåpningsfullt bort på Lars-Petter.

Han nikker kort og svinger hurtig ut fra gaten. En liten dueflokk letter fra veien og flakser unna.

 

 

Det spraker fra politiradioen. Den plutselige lyden får meg til å skvette.

_**Null-én til T-38. Assistanse til helse. To personbiler i kollisjon på Ring 3 ved utgangen av Tåsentunellen, vestre tunnelløp. Lettere personskader. Kranbil er på vei.** _

  
**_T-38 responderer. Fem til syv minutter unna._  
**

****

Bilulykke. Ingenting med Even å gjøre det, så jeg bryr meg ikke når Lars-Petter demper volumet på politiradioen.

 

“Hvorfor Mosseveien?” spør han, forundret. Han snur seg ikke mot meg, sitter konsentrert med blikket på veien.

“Det var der vi møttes for aller første gang. Det var der han...reddet livet mitt.”

Han kaster et raskt blikk bort på meg. Selv uten å møte blikket hans vet jeg han løfter øyenbrynene mot meg i overraskelse.

“Siden vi har et kvarters kjøring foran oss, så kan du gi meg hele historien om du vil. Hvis ikke, så kan jeg heller plystre resten av veien. Jeg er jævlig god på plystring,” sier han med et smil, som forsvinner fort igjen. Som om han kommer på at humor kanskje er litt taktløst når jeg er i den stressa situasjonen jeg er i.

“Plystring er jævlig irriterende, så greit. Det hele startet med at jeg skulle på en date. En date jeg ikke ville noen skulle vite om.”

Så forteller jeg alt om hvordan jeg havnet i sykehussengen i siden av han. Og hvordan jeg hadde vært på likhuset i stedet for sykehuset, om det ikke hadde vært for Even.

 

Når jeg har fortalt alt som er å fortelle, responderer Lars-Petter bare med et “mhm”. Historien er vel såpass spesiell at han ikke vet hva mer han skal si. Så vi blir begge stille en stund.

Det eneste som høres er knirkingen fra politiradioen og vindusviskerne som visker vekk det lette muskregnet med lange intervaller.

 

“Kjør inn her,” sier jeg og peker på en liten lomme foran oss. Lars-Petter setter på blinklyset og sakker farten.

“Så det var her det skjedde,” sier han når bilen er stoppet helt opp.

“Ja,” sier jeg med blikket festet på fjellveggen. En matte av svart svidd gress i grøften er eneste spor fra ulykken. Flekken er allerede begynt å bli godt tildekket av løv som er råtnet og falt ned.

Biler suser forbi oss i stor fart. Det er ikke et menneske å se.

“Han er ikke her,” sier jeg lavt uten å prøve skjule skuffelsen. “Bare kjør tilbake igjen.”

 

  
Det er stor aktivitet på politiradioen da Lars-Petter kjører innover mot byen igjen. Flere enheter snakker oppå hverandre, og i bakgrunnen kan jeg høre uling fra en politisirene. Jeg hører bare bruddstykket av beskjeden.

**_T-6 her. Han tar av fra E18. Det går nordover på riksvei 40._  
**

Noen følger visst etter en bil. Ikke interessant for oss. Så jeg forsøker å rette oppmerksomheten tilbake til Lars-Petter.

Han er i gang å snakke om statistikk igjen. Om hvor mange som forsvinner hver dag. Om hvordan de fleste ikke blir funnet, men dukker opp igjen selv når de har fått sortert tankene.

 

Politiradioen spraker igjen.

_**Nullén til Unullfem. Er du i nærheten av Plaza?** _

Jeg rykker plutselig til, løfter meg opp i sete og stirrer på politiradioen med store øyne.

“Skru opp!” Jeg griper armen til Lars-Petter og kniper hardt for å få han til å gjøre som jeg sier. _Plaza. En føkkings suite._  
  
Lars-Petter skrur opp volumet.

_**Unullfem responderer. På vei.** _

**_AMK har respondert på kode svart for hotellgjest. Ung mann, ingen ytre skader, men trenger rutinesjekk for 9701._ **

  
Tankene spinner rundt det jeg hadde hørt. Lars-Petter skotter bort på meg i sidesynet, uten å ta fokuset fra veien.

“Hva er kode svart og hva er 9701?” spør jeg og hjertet banker.

“Isak, nå må du bare puste helt rol… -”

“Bare si hva den meldingen betydde!”  


Jeg ser at han strammer fingrene rundt rattet. Jeg forsøker å fange blikket hans, men han stirrer bare stivt rett frem på veien.  


“Ok. Hør her. Dette dreier seg nok om en overdose, og det skjer mange av dem av hver uke i Oslo, ikke bare på gaten.”

“AMK er ambulansen sant? Så de er der for å hjelpe?”

“Svart kjørekode betyr at de er der for å frakte livløs pasient, og rutinesjekk for 9701 betyr å dokumentere at det ikke er noe mistenkelig med dødsfallet.”

“Kjør meg dit nå!”

“Du, dette her kan være hvem som helst. Dette var akkurat det jeg var redd for skulle skje, nå må du ta det helt med ro...”

“Kjør meg dit.”

“Det er ikke noe poeng. Vedkommende fraktes tildekket ut. Du slipper ikke i nærheten og det skal du ikke heller. Ingen kommer til å kunne fortelle deg noe som helst og det er jo ingenting som tilsier at dette er kjæresten din, Isak.”

“Du må hjelpe meg! Vær så snill!” Jeg kjenner tårene presse på.

“Ok, hør her. Nå gjør vi det sånn. Jeg kjører deg hjem… -”

“Nei!”

“Jo. Hør meg ferdig. Jeg kjører deg hjem, så drar jeg tilbake på jobb og forhører meg litt. Jeg skal få vite alder og da vet vi at det ikke er han. Ok?”

Desperasjonen blir erstattet av en slags nummen resignasjon. Jeg vet det ikke nytter krangle på dette. Men jeg må være lur.

“Greit. Jeg skal ikke dra til Plaza, men jeg drar ikke hjem heller. Jeg må innom flere steder jeg ikke har sett. Så bare slipp meg av der du plukka meg opp. Okei?”

Han ser skeptisk på meg i sidesynet.

“Du, jeg drar ikke innom hotellet. Jeg er ikke dum. Jeg skjønner jo nå det at de ikke kommer til å fortelle meg noe. Ble bare litt revet med. Slipper du meg av med City?”

“Greit. Da må du love meg å holde deg unna Plaza.”

“Jeg lover.”

 

 

 


	76. Das ist alles

 

**ISAK**

Ingen ambulanse. Ingen politibiler. Som om ingenting har hendt. Jeg går mot inngangen. Beina har lyst til å løpe, men jeg tar meg selv i det. Jeg må gå rolig, så jeg ikke blir kastet ut før jeg engang har fått pratet med noen.  


Jeg kommer inn i den elegante lobbyen. Overalt er det glatte overflater. Glitrende blankt helt fra gulvet og opp til taket som er støttet av massive søyler.

En enslig resepsjonist i midten av tjueårene står bak den lange skranken. Håret hennes skinner glansfullt under de skarpe lysrekkene i taket.

Jeg stiller meg opp bak et eldre ektepar med matchende blå trillekofferter og store boblejakker. De prater med resepsjonisten på tysk. Mannen har gråspettede buskete øyenbryn som får ham til å se morsk ut, og kanskje han er det. Jeg forstår ikke hva han sier, men han hviler albuen på skranken og vifter med pekefingeren mot resepsjonisten når han snakker. “Von der minibar? Ein Rotwein. Das ist alles.”

Konen har overlatt all dialog til mannen og forsyner seg i stedet med konfekt innpakket i sølvpapir som står på bordplaten i enden av skranken.

  
Jeg lar blikket vandre rundt. Alt virker stille og normalt. Påfallende stille. Det er nesten folketomt her, bortsett fra en dresskledd mann som sitter i lobbybaren med Dagens Næringsliv og en pils.

  
Støyende kofferthjul skjærer gjennom stillheten når det tyske paret triller koffertene bak seg på vei mot utgangen.

  
Jeg går frem til skranken.

“Hej. Hvad kan jeg hjælpe dig med?” spør hun meg på dansk. Det lange, brune håret rammer inn et diskret sminket ansikt med smale brune øyne som hviler i mine, skeptisk og vurderende. Jeg ser nok ikke ut som en typisk hotellgjest på Plaza.

 

Jeg vet hva jeg skal si. Planen klarte jeg tenke ut på de få minuttene det tok meg å spasere hit. Ingen vil gi meg dårlige nyheter, så jeg må være smart.

 

“Hei. Håper du kan hjelpe meg. Du skjønner, min bror bor her, men jeg får ikke fatt i han. Han tar ikke mobilen og jeg må prate med han,” sier jeg med klar og tydelig stemme.

“Vi kan ikke give oplysninger om vores gæster, men hvis du har hans værelse nummer jeg kan ringe til ham. Eller jeg kan gi ham en besked?”

“Jeg vet ikke romnummeret. Jeg vet bare at han bort her. Jeg hørte noen snakke om at det var skjedd en ulykke eller dødsfall her. Så da ble jeg jo ganske stressa siden han ikke tar telefonen. Vet du noe om det?”

Hun retter på det lille blå silkeskjerfet hun har rundt halsen. Tydelig utilpass med situasjonen.

“Jeg kan desværre ikke sige noget. Dette må du tale med politiet om.”

“Det tar altfor lang tid før politiet informerer om noe som helst. Jeg kan ikke gå rundt i timesvis uten å vite noe!” sier jeg oppgitt.

 

Faen, dette funker ikke. Hun kommer ikke til å fortelle meg en dritt.

Motløsheten gjør meg blank i øynene og jeg kjenner en klump i halsen bygge seg opp. Akkurat i det jeg har tenkt å gi opp ser jeg at ansiktet til resepsjonisten forandrer seg. Hun mildner og legger hodet ørlite på skakke. Hun har tydeligvis reagert på at jeg såvidt klarer å holde tårene tilbake. Perfekt. Medlidenhet er akkurat det jeg trenger nå.

“Hør her, broren min er i trettiårene, veldig tynn og med svart hår. Hvis du bare kan si noe om alder og utseende, sånn at jeg bare kan få vite at det ikke er han. Vær så snill?” sier jeg bedende med lav stemme, nesten hvisking.

  
Resepsjonisten skotter bort på en halvåpen dør som fører inn til kontorene der kollegaene sitter. Jeg kan høre noen småprate der innenfra. Hun ser ut til å være dradd i mellom å ville hjelpe meg, men samtidig ikke ville bryte noen regler.

“Vet du noe som helst, vær så snill si det. Du aner ikke hvordan det er å gå rundt å tro at din bror er…” Jeg ser ned og klarer ikke fullføre setningen. Jeg lyger, men følelsene er ekte. Det trenger jeg ikke å feike.

Hun lener seg frem mot meg i fortrolighet og jeg løfter blikket håpefullt mot henne.

“Okay, jeg har ikke rigtig lov til at fortælle dette, men du kan slappe af. Der har været en episode her, men den mand, der var involveret kan ikke have været din bror. Han var omtrent på din alder og han havde blondt hår.”

 

 


	77. Naboer

 

**ISAK**

 

Følelsene veksler fra panisk sorg over at jeg aldri skal få holde rundt Even mer, til en oppgitt, apatisk nummenhet som nå. Som om hjertet har tatt en pause for å klare holde ut.

Hvert trappetrinn føles som en kamp. For hvert steg jeg tar, er det som om luften blir tynnere.

Det går noen bak meg i trappen, men jeg snur meg ikke for å se hvem det er. Hvis det er noen av naboene som jeg pleier å nikke høflig til, så orker jeg ikke måtte hilse på dem nå. Ansiktet mitt er rødsprengt og fullt av tårer.

Jeg kommer meg bort til leilighetsdøren. Den er låst. Jeg roter rundt i lommen etter nøklene. Men selvfølgelig. Jeg glemte å ta dem med meg når jeg løp ut i dag. Nå er døren låst og ingen er hjemme. Mobilen er tom for strøm også. Vanligvis ville jeg ha bannet høyt.

Nå føler jeg ingenting.

 

  
De bløte, listende skrittene kommer nærmere og stanser bak meg.

“Isak?”

Jeg snur det tårevåte ansiktet mitt og ser rett inn i to mandelformede, brune øyne.

“Jeg er Mikael. Kameraten til Even?” Han ser på meg med furede bryn og rykker litt til da han registrerer de blanke øynene mine som er røde og hovne av gråt. “Går det bra eller?”

Hva slags idiotisk spørsmål er det? Selvfølgelig går det ikke bra! Jeg svarer ikke. Kanskje han ikke har hørt om Even enda. Jeg gnikker meg i øynene med jakkeermet og ser ned i gulvet.

“Jeg var på vei hjem og så noen gå inn her. Sonja sa at du ikke bodde så langt fra meg, så da fulgte jeg bare med deg inn for å se om det var deg. Jeg har nemlig forsøkt ringe, men kom bare til mobilsvar.”

Han sier så mye jeg ikke forstår. Hvordan visste han hvordan jeg så ut? Hvorfor har han snakket med Sonja?

“Sonja?” er alt jeg får stotret ut.

“Ja, de er ikke sammen igjen eller noe altså. Hun var bare med oss å leite i dag. Hun ville vi skulle komme hit for å se etter Even, men da måtte jeg jo si at jeg allerede hadde prata med deg. Da sa hun at vi to nesten er naboer.”

Alle ordene virker bare som et eneste rot i hodet mitt og jeg forstår ikke hvorfor han står her å prater med meg i det hele tatt. Før jeg rekker si noe, fortsetter han med en setning som stikker i magen som en kniv.

“Jeg ville bare si at vi har funnet Even.”

 

  
“Jeg vet det,” hvisker jeg og all kraft ebber ut av meg. Jeg presser ryggen mot døren og synker ned til jeg treffer gulvet. Jeg skjuler ansiktet mellom knærne som er trukket oppunder meg, venter på at tårene skal strømme ut, men det kommer ingen.

Mikael setter seg ned på huk til meg og legger en arm på skulderen min. Han spør nok en gang om det går bra. Hva faen tror han egentlig? Han kan umulig ha vært så veldig nær venn av Even. Han er jo helt forbanna rolig jo.

 

“Men altså, visste du det allerede?” spør han forundret. ”Har han teksta deg da eller?”

Det er som jeg blir sugd ut av et svart hull og tilbake til virkeligheten.

“Hva mener du? Tekstet? Hvor er han?”

“Han er hjemme nå.”

“Hjemme? Har han ikke vært på hotell?”

“Nei? Hotell? Tror ikke det.” Mikael ser rart på meg. “Han har nok vært på en eller annen bar i natt. Han lukta sprit, så han har sikkert forsøkt drikke vekk depresjonen på et sted til de stengte. Han har gjort det før når han har vært langt nede. De fant han på en benk ved Sørenga.”

Jeg stabler meg raskt og klønete på beina, og i samme sekund føler jeg hvordan rommet spinner rundt meg, og svimmelheten svømmer rundt i hodet. Et resultat av at å være overveldet av lettelse og samtidig reise seg for fort opp.

“Jeg må se han. Kan jeg det?”

“Det er ikke opp til meg akkurat. Han trenger ro og sånn.”

“Du forstår ikke. Alt er min feil.”

“Hva mener du?”

“Jeg sa noen fæle ting. Jeg er nødt til å forklare alt til han.”

“Han er deprimert fordi han er bipolar. Ikke fordi dere kranglet, men dersom dere er uvenner i tillegg hjelper det nok ikke på…” sier Mikael og ser ettertenksomt ut i luften.

“Kanskje du kan ringe mora og be hun bare gi en beskjed om at du ikke er sint lenger eller noe,” foreslår han og jeg har nesten lyst til å skrike av frustrasjon.

Jeg har ikke tid til begynne å forklare at vi ikke hadde en krangel på den måten han tror. Jeg vil bare holde rundt gutten min nå.

“Nei! Du forstår ikke. Jeg må snakke med han. Det er kjempeviktig.”

“Greit, greit. Jeg kan bli med deg dit, men så får foreldra hans avgjøre om det er en god ide eller ikke.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper jeg blir tilgitt for forrige kapittel...


	78. Bare en eneste grunn

**ISAK**

  
_Har du kjent Even lenge?_

_Ja. Siden barnehagen._

  
Det var stort sett den eneste dialogen vi hadde på veien hit. At Mikael har kjent Even hele barndommen blir tydelig når han bare går rett inn døren, uten å ringe på. Jeg vet at han sendte en tekstmelding til moren på veien, men ingen av mine venner går bare rett inn til hverandre selv om de har gitt beskjed om at de kommer.

Lukten av Even sitt hjem slår mot meg når jeg er innenfor døren. Det er vanskelig å beskrive den, fordi en huslukt er unik for hvert enkelt hjem. Det er på en måte en blanding av masse forskjellige smålukter fra menneskene som bor der. Den lukten du som bor der ikke kan lukte selv, bortsett fra når du har vært lenge vekke.

Jeg kjenner den igjen med en gang. De gangene jeg har begravd hodet mitt inn i genseren til Even, har jeg kjent akkurat den samme lukten.

  
Mikael sparker fort av seg skoene og går innover i gangen. Jeg gjør det samme og føler meg kvalm av nerver der jeg dilter etter han, et par skritt bak som en litt bortkommen og uønsket valp.

Jeg følger med han inn i en flott stue med vinduer fra gulv til tak. Men det som fanger oppmerksomheten min, er ikke de stilfulle møblene eller det koselige familieportrettet på veggen. Det som får hjertet til å slå raskere er den blonde kvinnen som reiser seg fra sofaen og kommer mot oss.

Det er lett å se hvem hun er. Selv om øynene er trøtte med mørke skygger under, er de blå og helt lik Even sine. 

“Hei. Hvordan er det med han nå?” spør Mikael henne.

“Jo, han har vært stille som forventet. Har ikke sagt så mye,” svarer hun og retter deretter blikket over på meg og jeg fryser til is.

Det jeg antar er Even sin far har allerede stirret på meg fra sofaen helt siden jeg kom inn i rommet.

Jeg klarer ikke å møte blikket til noen av dem.

 

“Og du må være Isak. Hei! Even har fortalt mye om deg. Jeg heter Bente og dette er Torgeir,” hun nikker mot faren som med det reiser seg fra sofaen. “Vi er foreldrene til Even.”

“Hei, hyggelig å møte deg,” sier faren og strekker ut hånden til meg.

Når han står oppreist er det tydelig å se hvor Even har fått høyden sin fra. Faren er minst en åttifem høy, ja, kanskje bortimot en nitti. I motsetning til Even og moren har han mørke brune øyne, og rynker brynene skarpt mot meg. Men ikke på en streng måte, mer som at han er nysgjerrig på meg og betrakter meg med interesse.

Jeg tar i mot hånden hans med et håndtrykk som blir ufrivillig slapt fordi jeg er så distrahert og stressa av hele situasjonen. Dette var ikke helt det første møte med Evens foreldre jeg hadde sett for meg eller håpet på.

“Håper det er i orden for dere at jeg prater med Even. Jeg har en del å unnskylde,” mumler jeg.

“Unnskylde?” spør Bente med et mildt og varmt tonefall.

Jeg gikk bare ut i fra at Mikael hadde forklart i tekstmeldingen hvorfor han tok meg med hit. At det var fordi jeg skulle få si unnskyld. Men han har visst ikke forklart noe til dem likevel.

“Jeg sa en hel del ting til han som jeg aldri skulle sagt.”

“Åh. Dersom dere kranglet kan det ha påvirket ting litt, men du å vite det at en bipolar episode ikke er noen sin skyld. Ikke din skyld og ikke Even sin skyld. Men hva tenker du om alt dette? Det er jo mye å ta innover seg,” sier moren og ser på meg med et vennlig, men bekymret blikk.

“Jeg er bare redd Even ikke vil se meg,” mumler jeg ned i gulvet.

“Men du vil se han?” bryter Torgeir inn og ser alvorlig på meg.

Jeg ser forundret opp på ham.

“Jeg mener, hvorfor vil du se han? Er det kun fordi at du føler at du burde? Bare for å være grei? For da er det kanskje best du lar vær.”

“Torgeir…” sier Bente med en resignert tone og legger en hånd på armen hans for å stoppe han fra å si noe mer.

“Nei, du vet det er sant, Bente. Flere skuffelser er det siste Even trenger og du vet at han klarer å skille medlidenhet fra ekte omsorg. Og det er kun ekte omsorg han trenger nå. Du vet hvordan han reagerer på medlidenhet.”

Han flytter blikket fra Bente og over på meg igjen.

“Jeg sier ikke dette for å være stygg, Isak. Det er ingen som klandrer deg visst du er blitt litt skremt av alt dette, men kom du hit bare fordi du føler at du burde, så er det egentlig best for Even at du går igjen.”

Blikket mitt flakker fra Torgeir til Bente og tilbake igjen, før jeg låser øynene mine i hans.

“Det er bare en eneste grunn til at jeg er her, og det er for å fortelle Even at jeg elsker han.”

 

 


	79. Enerom

 

**ISAK**

  
Den store dobbeltsengen dominerer rommet med små nattbord i begge ender. Det er lett å se at soverommet tilhører foreldrene og ikke Even. “Det er best han er i samme etasje som oss,” forklarte moren, uten å si noe mer om det.

  
Rommet er mørkt, bortsett fra at gatelysene slipper inn gjennom en smal åpning i gardinene. Det gule lyset gjør atmosfæren dyster og trist. “Gå ut. Vær så snill.”

Stemmen høres svak ut, og da jeg åpner døren helt, strømmer mer lys inn og jeg kan se han tydeligere ligge på ryggen i den store sengen. Øynene er lukket.

“Det er meg. Isak.”  


Han ser på meg med trøtte øyne som blir litt større i noen sekunder før han lukker dem igjen. Han snur seg og legger seg med ansiktet vendt inn mot veggen. Vekk fra meg.

Han slipper ut et lavt stønn som forteller mer enn ord. Det forteller at han ikke orker min medlidenhet.

Men det er ikke medlidenhet jeg er her for å gi. Jeg er her for gi han all min kjærlighet.

 

"Du trengte ikke komme,” mumler han inn i puten.

Jeg lukker døren og kryper opp i sengen til han. Jeg holder rundt han i halvmørket som omgir oss.

Jeg kjenner en merkbar dunst av alkohol og svette. Det burde kanskje vært en ubehagelig lukt, men jeg trekker pusten dypt inn for å lukte enda mer av ham. Lar lukten fylle neseborene og hjertet mitt. Jeg trodde aldri jeg skulle få muligheten til å være nær han igjen. Føle varmen fra kroppen hans. Kjenne lukten av han.  


“Det er tusen ting jeg har lyst til å si til deg,” sier jeg lavt. “Unnskyld for at jeg såret deg. Unnskyld for at jeg fikk deg til å tro at jeg ikke orker mamma. Unnskyld for at jeg fikk deg til å tvile på at jeg elsker deg uansett.”

Han sier ingenting, men jeg kan høre pusten forandre seg. Den stopper litt opp når han lytter. Så puster han tungt ut igjen.

“Du elsker meg ikke. Du vet ikke hva du snakker om.”

Ordene stikker i magen som en kniv, men jeg forstår at han tviler på meg. Jeg har jo ikke gitt han grunn til noe annet.

“Jeg vet det ikke kommer til å bli rosenrødt. Jeg vet det kommer til å være vanskelige dager, uker, ja, sikkert måneder også. Men jeg vet det kommer til å bli helt fantastiske dager óg, som vil gjøre alt verdt det. Og det bare vet jeg at du også vet.”

“Dette kommer ikke til å funke. Vær så snill. Bare gå, Isak.”

 

“Nei!” Stemmen min skjelver, høy og skarp. Jeg er ikke sint. Bare livredd for å miste han.

“Du reddet livet mitt da du dro meg ut av den bilen. Og jeg er glad for det. Men visst du vil gjøre livet mitt verdt å leve, så må du la meg få lov til å elske deg. Du bare må!”  
  
De siste ordene får tonefallet til en trassig femåring. Høyt snakker jeg også.

Sinne er kanskje det siste han trenger fra meg, men jeg har ikke sjangs å kontrollere følelsene mine nå. Jeg klarer heller ikke å kontrollere trangen til å føle mer av han. Å holde rundt den passive ryggen han vender mot meg er ikke nok.

Jeg griper han i skulderen og snur han rundt mot meg. Kroppen hans er helt slapp, men han gjør ingen motstand heller. Jeg klamrer meg inntil han og begraver hodet i nakken hans. Jeg holder rundt han og stryker han rolig på ryggen til jeg merker at pusten går litt saktere. T-skjorten hans kjennes varm og klam.  


Det er som å holde rundt en bevisstløs kropp. Han rører ikke på en muskel, men jeg slipper ikke taket.

Så kjenner jeg noe vått og varmt mot halsen. Han gråter, men uten en eneste lyd. Tårene bare siler stille nedover kinnene hans.

Jeg tar hodet i hendene mine og begynner å kysse vekk hver eneste tåre. Jeg holder ansiktet i et fast grep og tvinger han til å møte blikket mitt. De fuktige, blå øynene brenner seg inn i mine med et glimt av håp.

“Jeg er din, Even. Enten du vil eller ikke.” Et lite smil rykker i munnviken min. “Du kan bare glemme enerom på Frognerhjemmet.”

Så kysser jeg han og leppene hans beveger seg mot mine. Han kysser meg tilbake.  
Han er min.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Da var det slutt!
> 
> Vit at dere som har motivert meg med kommentarer og kudos har skapt denne historien. Som jeg skrev da jeg posta første kapittelet: om dette ikke hadde falt i smak så hadde det blitt min første one-shot. Fordi uten lesere er jo en historie egentlig bare bokstaver satt sammen på en måte.
> 
> 79 kapitler senere sitter jeg derfor tilbake rimelig lamslått av takknemlighet over at dere hjalp meg i havn. Forhåpentligvis klarte jeg å underholde en del av dere underveis. 
> 
> Skribleriene mine passer nok ikke absolutt alle, men selv om jeg ikke har alle leserne her inne, har jeg i hvert fall de aller beste. De mest innsiktsfulle, morsomme, motiverende og kulaste folka finner du i mitt kommentarfelt. Det er udiskutabelt. Digger dere alle sammen.
> 
> Det har vært nervepirrende å avslutte en så lang historie som så mange fine folk har støttet meg i. Frykten for å skuffe dere har stressa meg ut. Men håper slutten ga dere en god følelse. Fortell meg gjerne hva dere synes.
> 
> Kjærlighet sprer seg. I'm out. For now...
> 
>  
> 
> Varmeste varmeste klemmer  
> Kudzi <3


	80. EPILOG: Lørdag, 27. juli 2024

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En ørliten epilog. Just a bit of future-fluff to seal the deal….

 

>  

 

**EVEN**

 

“Even, vi kan ikke…”

Jeg dytter ham opp mot veggen.

“Akkurat i dag tror vi kan gjøre akkurat som vi vil,” protesterer jeg og tar tak i nakken hans og presser den sultne munnen min mot de nydelige leppene som smaker av søt kakekrem. Jeg legger armene rundt livet hans og presser meg helt inntil, skyver bort litt av luggen hans med nesen og kysser kinnet hans, hele veien ned til nakken.

“Et par timer til, så kan vi gå opp på hotellrommet,” mumler han lavt idet jeg begynner å kneppe opp de øverste knappene i den hvite skjorten hans. “Even….”

“Even,” gjentar han hest og legger hendene sine over mine.

“Har du den minste aning hvor hot du ser ut i den dressen, Isak? Du gjør det helt umulig for meg å skulle vente,” sier jeg og lirker ene hånden min løs fra grepet hans og stikker den innenfor skjorten, flatt mot det bare brystet hans.

“Tenk om noen kommer inn for å hente jakken sin,” begynner han, men jeg kjenner at hjertet hans er begynt å banke fort. Han er også blitt tilfredsstillende hard mot skrittet mitt nå. Jeg merker at han sakte overgir seg til meg.

Han lar meg sige nedover kroppen hans til jeg sitter på kne foran ham. Jeg legger hånden min over buksesmekken hans og får ham til å gispe.

 

Døren åpner seg og jeg spretter opp med et byks som blir til et lite hopp.

“Wooow, sorry! Skulle bare hente snusen min!” Jonas ser lattermildt på oss. “Dere vet at dere nå har resten av livene deres til å hooke på, sant?”

Vi ser begge brydd vekk. Isak ler litt nervøst, mens han retter på dressjakken sin.

“Vi kommer,” sier jeg.

“Kommer? Som i “ut til oss andre” eller som i…?” Han beveger øyenbrynene antydende og gliser.

“Vi kommer ut,” konstaterer Isak og himler med øynene.

“Bra. Han der litt lubne kompisen deres legger voldsomt ann på mora di, Isak.”

“Hva? Hvem?”

“Han nordlendingen som du sa praktisk talt inviterte seg selv når han så det på facebook?”

“Hæ? Heine? Og mamma?”

“Ja, han skjenker henne hvitvin og serverer den ene rorbua-historien etter den andre.”

“Shit. Hun som var nervøs nok i utgangspunktet for å komme hit i dag,” mumler Isak.

“Du, vi fikser det. Kom Mr. Bech Valtersen,” sier jeg med et smil og holder frem hånden min. “Jeg har en svigermor å redde.”

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper ikke dette ble over-the-top med fluff og too happy ending for dere, men i hodet mitt var det dette som skjedde til slutt. Isak fikk rett. De gode dagene veide opp for alt. Det føltes feil å ikke skulle dele dette fremtidsglimtet med dere også - i stedet for å bare ha det i hodet. 
> 
> Håper noen av dere setter pris på et sukkersøtt punktum. :)


End file.
